Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai
by Kiki Ling
Summary: Kai never thought he could feel so lonely but his life is made worse by the arrival of an unwelcome guest who is only out to make Kai's life a living hell...COMPLETED!
1. Evil Encounters

Hey, Kiki here.

This is my new story and my first fiction that isn't a Kai x Ray fic. Wow.

Category: Beyblade.

Rating: T.

Pairings: Bryan x Kai.

Genre: Drama/Romance.

Summary: Kai never thought he could feel so lonely but his life is made worse by the arrival of an unwelcome guest who is only out to make Kai's life a living hell...

So. Bryan and Kai. For me, it's quite a special pairing as it's one of only two where I can really see Kai as the submissive one. I also feel he can be Uke to Tala but in that pairing I could quite easily see Tala as the Uke instead. But with Bryan and Kai, it's fairly obvious who is the Uke and I can see that so clearly in my mind. Both Bryan and Kai are some of my favourite characters and I wanted to write a story as them as the centre characters. This is what I came up with.

Kai will be quite different in this compared to my other fics as I'll portray him as being slightly weaker than I normally do. This of course means that Kai may be a little OOC, which I don't like doing unless I mean to do deliberately, so please tell me if you feel Kai is totally OOC. It would help a lot when I write Kai's character in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Yaoi. A little violence.

Well, without further ado here is the first chapter.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**

**Chapter One: Evil Encounters**

Snow blew amongst the trees of Hiwatari Manor; the weather was vile as the night drew closer but things inside the Hiwatari Manor were colder than the weather could ever be. The Great Hall was silent save for the clattering of cutlery as servants silently swapped the plates from the main meal to the desert.

"You have barely eaten anything Kai" commented Voltaire.

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you ill?"

"I'm fine grandfather"

"Then why do you not eat?"

"I have no appetite tonight grandfather"

"Suit yourself" Voltaire drank from a wineglass and the silence seeped back in to the room.

Kai was so lonely; he had never felt anything like this before, he missed his friends: Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and _even_ Daichi. Things weren't the same as they had once been; now it appeared, he hated to be forced from seeing his team, despite the fact he'd spent years resenting their presence. They had got under his skin it seemed. They had been his allies and he could not reach them. He could not even pretend that he was free from his childhood team; no matter how much he tried to bury the feeling, the need to see them grew stronger by the day. The Blitzkrieg Boys had disbanded after BEGA; none of them had known what to do, Tala had opted for staying Japan for reasons unknown and, not knowing what else to do with his life, Spencer had stayed with him. Bryan had told no one of his plans, not even Tala; he had merely been there one day and gone the next.

And, as for Kai.

He had not known what do to; his life had suddenly seemed empty and wanton, save for the crushed remains of his beyblade he had nothing he felt he could care for. Being with the Bladebreakers suddenly seemed so hard when they were all so happy and complete. They had no use for him anymore and Kai had seen fit to step down as their captain. This, of course, left him the choice of what to do with his life; something that suddenly seemed so vast and long and yet so pointless. He had not known what to do and it had taken him to a place very dark.

In the end he'd gone back to the only place that he still belonged to: The Hiwatari Manor in Russia. As soon as he had arrived he'd known it was a mistake; Voltaire had invited him in and stripped Kai of any need to see the outside world ever again, he'd manipulated and twisted Kai until the phoenix almost didn't recognise his own mind. That was why, for the last three months, Kai had dwelled in the Manor of Hiwatari like a lost ghost. Barely speaking and barely eating Kai was living with a feeling he never knew he was capable of.

He'd spent years of his life pushing away people who wanted his friendship; he had no need of it and he did not want it. But the Bladebreakers had persisted; they had been determined to be Kai's friend no matter how much it annoyed him. It had driven Kai crazy but eventually he had allowed the Bladebreakers to be his friends.

And now he'd experienced the joy of friendship he longed to get it back.

This need in him drove him insane; he felt weak, tired and so defeated. It seemed that BEGA had really taken it out of Kai and he couldn't find the strength to bring himself back up.

"I have some news for you" said Voltaire.

His voice cut in to the silence and hushed Kai's brooding thoughts.

"What is that?" Kai looked up from his untouched desert and across the length of the grand table to his grandfather.

"We have a new tenant arriving with us tonight" Voltaire nodded at a manservant to refill his glass.

"A new tenant?" Kai repeated slightly confused.

He hadn't known his grandfather could be so welcoming.

"An old team-mate of yours" continued Voltaire "Bryan Kuznetsov"

What?

Kai frowned.

Surely his grandfather was mistaken.

Sure, Kai and Bryan went back far but their relationship had been nothing but jealousy and hatred for one another. Kai was seventeen just and Bryan was going on for eighteen, an age difference Bryan had always used against Kai. The days in the Abbey, before Tala had arrived, Bryan had tormented Kai, bullied him because Kai was the grandson of the owner of Biovolt and, according to Bryan, Kai had had it easy in the Abbey.

Kai hadn't had it easy.

Bryan had made it worse.

Then Tala had arrived and he had befriended both Bryan and Kai; so, for a while, their constant fighting was put on hold until Kai had left the Demolition Boys. He had joined the Bladebreakers to become world champion and for the next two years Bryan had brought Kai down in every way he could think.

Not even Tala had been able to put a hold on Bryan's hatred for Kai.

But the last year had been the worst between them.

Had Kai not joined the Blitzkrieg Boys it would have been Bryan fighting alongside Tala and Bryan hated Kai for taking his place.

Bryan hated Kai and Kai hated Bryan so why would Bryan come within twenty foot of the person he hated?

"You must be wrong" said Kai.

"I am not"

"But why would he come here?"

"Does that need to concern you?" asked Voltaire with a tone that Kai associated with a violent anger which he could no longer handle.

Kai dropped the subject and finally pushed away the desert in front of him whilst gesturing to a manservant to take it away.

"How long will he stay for?" asked the phoenix dully.

"The length of his stay is indefinite," replied his grandfather "he is to stay in the spare room that is to the left of yours"

Kai had no reply.

So Bryan Kuznetsov was coming to stay at Hiwatari Manor.

But why?

"If you do not mind now grandfather I shall take my leave" Kai stood up and walked out of the Grand Hall to the main foyer.

All the time the same question was circling round his head…

Why was Bryan coming here?

He had no reason to be here, he had no friends in the place; Kai was Bryan's enemy and Voltaire hated Bryan with a passion ever since Ray had beaten Bryan.

Come to that…why was his grandfather even letting Bryan come here?

Kai made his way up the grand staircase slowly still thinking…

Down in the foyer the phone rang and Kai stopped to wait for the manservant to answer it; he hoped it would be Tyson…well maybe not Tyson personally, the last time Tyson had used a phone he'd sent the person on the other end to a therapist for three weeks.

Kai suddenly found himself wildly praying for it to be someone like Ray…or Kenny…or…no definitely not Daichi for safety reasons…but could it be someone for him?

Please?

Just someone who had an excuse for Kai to leave this place-

He heard the manservant put the phone again and his heart sank, leaning over the banister he called "who was it?"

"It was the wrong number, sir" the manservant called back up.

Kai continued up the stairs but paused again as there was a knock on the main front door, a harsh loud cruel knock.

Kai looked over his shoulder as a manservant standing by the door opened it silently to let in their new tenant.

"Welcome to Hiwatari residence sir" said the manservant grandly as Bryan stepped in.

This grand tone was completely wasted on Bryan as he dumped his bag at the feet of the manservant and pulled off his dripping wet coat to throw it at the manservant also.

His eyes rested on Kai…

Pale cruel eyes stared in to deep molten and there was a moment of total suffocation and unawareness as they drank in the other.

Bryan was surprised by the lack of expression on Kai's face; the falcon knew Kai wasn't exactly a bucketful of smiles, but he'd always prided his ability to make Kai glare.

Now all that stared back was a dead blank look with unlit eyes and an even paler complexion.

As for Kai's clothes they were nothing to his usual designer expensive jackets, trousers and scarves; he was wearing a simple pale blue shirt, scraggy jeans and the trainers were battered and dirty. His hair was a mess, clean but not brushed.

All in all Bryan wasn't impressed by Kai's whole appearance.

Gone was the proud and well thought of captain.

All that stood on the stairs now was a young man who had given up on life.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" asked the manservant "or would you like to head straight to your room?"

"If you tell me where my room is I can go myself," answered Bryan not taking his eyes away from Kai. Picking up his bag again the falcon broke his gaze from the figure on the stairs and looked at the manservant "well?"

"Up the stairs sir, go along the corridor and up the second flight of stairs to the next corridor. It's the room to the left of Master Kai's which is the third room along on the right-hand side" replied the manservant with a smile.

Bryan nodded and started his way up the stairs; the gap between him and Kai shrank, as Bryan came level with Kai their eyes met again and this them there was no mistaking the glare that flashed across Kai's face.

Bryan smirked and continued passed the phoenix; Kai waited until Bryan had reached the top of the stairs and walked down the corridor before relaxing his shoulders, he sighed as Bryan disappeared from view and again the same question entered his mind.

Why was Bryan here?

* * *

Kai continued up the stairs and made his way to his room all the time thinking of possible reasons why Bryan would be here. It had to have something to do with Kai himself; he couldn't see any reason why Voltaire would allow Bryan to come here if it wasn't something to do with Kai. Opening the door of his bedroom Kai paused and looked at the closed door to his left; whatever the reason was Bryan was here and for now there was nothing Kai could do about it…

But that didn't mean Kai wouldn't everything in his power to get rid of Bryan.

Kai knew he'd let himself go.

He was ashamed enough without having someone laugh in his face.

Kai closed his door and leant against it with his eyes closed, grateful for the darkness.

"How the mighty have fallen" hissed a voice Kai knew only too well.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Bryan who had the nerve to sit on Kai's bed. Flicking on the light Kai went over to the curtains and drew them across more for something to do rather than shutting out the dark night. He turned back to Bryan thinking about the words he would say.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Is that you trying to be polite?" asked Bryan with a smirk "shit, your grandfather really has beaten you in to submission"

"I'll take that as a no" Kai pointed at the door "get out"

"That's more like the Kai I know, not dead yet then"

"I said get out"

"And I heard you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen" Bryan looked at Kai with an expression of wonder "you really have changed"

"Get out" repeated Kai; he knew Bryan was trying to get him angry and it wasn't going to work.

He was not going to let it work.

"You know you're the first person in the world I've ever felt pity for" Bryan sneered.

"Get out!" snapped Kai failing to keep his temper down.

He didn't need Bryan's _pity_!

Bryan didn't even know what pity was.

"Everyone else is at Tyson's having fun while you're stuck here" said Bryan "and you know what the worse part is? They all think you're just being antisocial. Little do they know that you can't even leave this place"

"Shut up" Kai snarled, "I don't know what you want, Bryan, but if you think you're going to get to me then you're going to have to think again" Kai glared at the falcon who didn't seem too bothered "now get out!"

Bryan stood and, before Kai even knew what was happening, slammed the phoenix against the wall.

Kai glared at him, keeping the hiss of pain down his throat.

Bryan however seemed to know about the pain that was blazing up Kai's spine.

"For years you've gone out of your way to make my life hell and now I return the favour!" Bryan hissed in Kai's ear "you better watch your back, rich boy, because I'll be stabbing it!"

It had been years since Bryan had called him that

Rich Boy.

Bryan's pet name for him.

Kai glared but made no move to wriggle, determined not to show any sign of weakness "what are you doing here Bryan? You hate me and you hate my grandfather more. Save the fact you'd like to see me go down you have no reason to be here"

Bryan smirked "that's none of your business, rich boy, and you'd better keep your nose out unless you want to deal with dear little granddaddy"

Kai snarled and strained against the grip still pinning him against the wall "trying to scare me, Bryan? I think we both know that can't happen"

"Right, because you're already so scared of granddaddy"

Kai was stopped from replying by a knock on the door and his grandfather's voice call out "Kai, open the door"

Kai struggled once more "he mustn't find you in here"

* * *

Well, what do you think?

This is a little darker than my other fics so it should be interesting.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	2. Breathless Discoveries

First off I want to thank you all for the AMAZING reviews I've had for this fiction! None of you had anything bad to say which, if I'm honest, surprised, and delighted, me. So thank you to all of you who reviewed and also thank you to those who have added this fiction to their alerts and favourites. For those who did all three THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Violence. Bad language.

Side note: Please all be aware that my knowledge of Russia as a country is very small, so I apologise for any mistakes I make.

Last Time: Kai is living a dull and lonely life, with only his grandfather as a companion. All this changes dramatically, however, by the arrival of Kai's worse nightmare: Bryan.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**

**Chapter Two: Breathless Discoveries**

"He mustn't find you here" Kai repeated.

With a sudden strength the phoenix pushed against Bryan; the falcon remained immovable for a moment before Kai gave him a kick and another shove, driving Bryan in to a large wardrobe seconds before Voltaire opened his bedroom door and stepped inside.

"Grandfather" Kai acknowledged, Bryan tried to get out the wardrobe but Kai slammed the door in his face.

"I do hope you are going to welcome our guest" Voltaire tapped his walking stick against the floor as the wardrobe door began to creek open again.

"Of course, grandfather" Kai shut the door again.

"And I want you to accompany him on a journey tomorrow" continued Voltaire eyeing the wardrobe in question as it wobbled.

Kai frowned; his grandfather hadn't let him out since he'd got here, his plausible excuse being that Kai had no reason to go out.

Shutting the wardrobe door again Kai asked "why? Where are we to go?"

"I have informed to driver of the location" said Voltaire awakening Kai's curiosity.

"Where-?" Kai began.

Voltaire tapped the stick on the floor once more; he made Kai feel like a dog disobeying its master, Kai pressed his lips together but made no indication that he was either angered or in fear of his grandfather's ever growing hints. All Kai's life Voltaire had been able to make the phoenix ashamed of himself; here Kai was, seventeen years old and his grandfather could still make him feel like a small boy.

"As you wish grandfather" the phoenix whispered pushing the wardrobe shut yet again.

"I do," replied Voltaire "I also wish you to get that wardrobe door fixed" Kai shut the wardrobe as Voltaire turned to go.

"Why is Bryan here?" asked Kai before he could stop himself "he has no pleasure in being here so what is his reason for coming?"

Without warning Voltaire whirled round swinging his walking stick; it caught Kai in the face and the phoenix stumbled backwards his hand rising to his jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!" thundered his grandfather as Kai straightened quietly with no sign of pain "HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU NOT TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!"

"Forgive me, grandfather" Kai's voice was flat "I did not mean to speak out of line"

Voltaire glared at his grandson waiting for Kai to beg forgiveness, but, though Kai was tired, beaten and lonely, he still had enough pride to forbid himself to beg.

It didn't take Voltaire long to see that the only thing his grandson was intent on was keeping his wardrobe door shut; with a sniff of distain and a look of disgust Voltaire swept from the room slamming Kai's bedroom door behind him, and leaving the phoenix in semi-darkness.

Kai leant against the wardrobe touching the side of his face carefully, warm blood swelled from the wound and Kai allowed himself a small smile. He'd hit a nerve; there had been no reason for his grandfather to strike him, unless he had something to hide. Kai felt the burning of pain but did not react; in a way it comforted him to know he could still feel pain, at least it told him he was still human. He'd spent his entire life suffering his grandfather's wild temper and long gone were the days where he cried in pain hoping that his grandfather would regret his actions. Now, the pain was only an indication that Kai still had blood pulsing round his body.

Letting out a sigh Kai had the sudden feeling that he'd forgotten something, and was in the process of trying to remember it, when Bryan burst from the wardrobe in one last dramatic attempt to suck air in to his lungs.

The falcon glared at the phoenix who completely ignored him still focused on the gash to the side of his face; Bryan glared again but his expression changed when he saw the blood welling up on the side of Kai's face. Now he felt a feeling of sadistic elation to know that Kai was still suffering pain.

"Hope to suffocate me?" he spat at Kai his eyes once more filled with loathing for the figure standing in front of him.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kai replied quietly as he calmly looked at his fingers now stained red.

"Don't get smart with me rich boy!" Bryan snarled.

"Why? Can't your brain handle the pressure?" asked the phoenix coolly.

Bryan walked over to Kai using his slight height advantage over the other "you want to watch that mouth of yours, rich boy" he tapped a finger in the blood on Kai's face "otherwise this won't be the only injury you obtain"

Kai's red eyes flashed "don't threaten me, Bryan" he gave Bryan a bored look "if you've nothing more to say then get out" he'd seemingly had enough of the falcon and now pointed to the exit "there's the door"

Bryan gave one last sneer before opening the door; he looked back at Kai "if the Bladebreakers could see you now" he jeered "they'd be ashamed to look at you"

"Get out" Kai repeated in a stronger voice.

The last thing he needed was to think of the Bladebreakers.

Bryan scoffed and walked out of Kai's room banging the door and once again the phoenix was left in the semi-darkness alone.

Kai closed his eyes and sat on the bed feeling drained. Beside the bed on a side table was an unfinished letter which Kai picked up; he paused for a moment before tearing it up and throwing it at the bin, watching as pieces floated down to the floor.

Going to the bathroom he grabbed a clump of tissues and pressed them to his jaw easing the blood; he lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Another dark empty day had passed him; but the arrival of Bryan was strange to say the least and Kai had the feeling that things would change.

But whether they would change for the better or worse was another matter.

* * *

"Good morning, Kai" said Voltaire as Kai walked in to the great hall.

"Good morning, grandfather" replied Kai while his grandfather looked at his grandson's general appearance.

"I presume you have not forgotten what I require of you today"

"I have not"

"Then why are you dressed like a pauper?" asked Voltaire with disapproval.

Kai looked down at his whole appearance; exactly the same clothes as the day before "I will change after breakfast, grandfather" he answered remembering the times when he would have died before wearing the same clothes two days in a row; in the days when he'd actually felt like something worthwhile. And look at him now; no care for his appearance, no care for the people around him and even less care for himself.

Sitting at his end of the table Kai looked down at the breakfast set in front of him and thought that, had he been Tyson, the plate would have been empty before it hit the table…but Kai wasn't hungry.

"You are right, grandfather. It is atrocious that I have come down dressed like this, I will change immediately" and standing up Kai left without touching a thing.

Voltaire watched him go; once he'd been proud to call Kai his grandson, but now, since he'd met those _Bladebreakers_,Kai had been nothing but disobedient and obnoxious, and now Voltaire was shamed to know him.

What made matters more detestable was Voltaire's growing suspicious about his grandson's sexual orientation; the thought that Kai might be homosexual disgusted Voltaire to his core, that was why things had to change.

And change they would.

A manservant came in and stood next to Voltaire waiting for his master's attention.

"What is it?" asked Voltaire still deep in thought about his grandson and what he had planned for Kai.

"A letter for master Kai, sir" said the manservant delicately.

"Give it to me" Voltaire took the letter from the manservant, opened it and read it.

_Dear Kai,_

_I hope that you are well and are resting without doing too much training. Not a lot has happened since you've been gone, Tyson has broken Kenny's laptop and Max has broken Kenny's spare laptop while Daichi managed to break every other science item poor Kenny possesses. It is now obvious that there is chemistry between Tyson and Hilary, but whether Tyson will actually summon up the courage to ask Hilary out remains to be seen. We all miss you and hope that you will come to see us soon. The white tigers are here visiting and miss you too…well, they've noticed you're no longer at Tyson's anyway_.

_Tala and Spencer have moved in to apartment not far from us so we often see them running away from us as fast as possible. Tyson says it's because they're having a secret affair but I think it's probably because they're genuinely scared of Daichi. _

_The Bladebreakers have reunited since you've been gone and we would love it if you would consider joining with us again, it could be like old times; except now we have more of a fashion sense…well maybe not Max, but the rest of us certainly._

_Already Tyson has managed to challenge fifty four people including some old enemies such as Ozuma, who appeared out of nowhere and decided he would have great fun in tormenting Tyson as much as possible. The ex-BEGA team are now our firm friends, except Daichi and Ming-Ming keep arguing about the importance of a healthy diet. Garland and Brooklyn are now good friends and Brooklyn is intent on turning Garland in to a vegetarian, so far this is isn't working because, as it turns out, Garland is very partial to a bacon sandwich which he eats with great relish in front of Brooklyn who stares in horror at the amount of tomato ketchup Garland uses. Mystel appears from time to time and is determined to drive Lee to a therapist before he turns eighteen, Lee has got it in to his head that either Mystel is gay and is trying to get my attention or that he's straight and trying to persuade Mariah to elope with him. Needless to say neither of these things has happened and they are unlikely to happen, but nothing will change Lee's mind. _

_Miguel and Claude also popped by the other day and Miguel seemed to notice you were gone as soon as he entered the house, Tyson thinks it's because he's totally in love with you but, as Miguel says, your scarf wasn't hanging on the hook by the door and it was fairly obvious that it meant you weren't here._

_Anyway, according to Tyson, who has figured it all out, Miguel is in love with you and Claude is in love with Miguel, quite who you're supposed to be in love with I don't know yet but I'll keep you posted._

_The All Starz are staying nearby and interestingly enough Emily has made a proper project of figuring out your mind, she now has three shelves full of massive books which all about the study of you, quite what her findings conclude I don't know but I noticed she managed to find some pretty interesting pictures of you which I find hard to believe she took with your permission. Rick is determined he's going to fight you but, as Max pointed out, actually getting you to participate in a match is even harder than beating you so, at the moment, it's just a fantasy of Rick's. Hiro sends his love by the way, and he said to tell you that if you ever beat one of his students again he'll have to chop your hands off, he was fuming at the time so I don't think he really meant it…well at least not so violently. And so concludes a full account of the events at the mad house of Granger apart from to say that Tyson wants you to know that if he ever dies you can have his hat, Max wants to know if you die would you allow him to have your I-pod? Daichi sends you a 'kiss my ass' quite what that means I'm not sure but I'm sure he means well…ish. Kenny and Hilary say that you have to come visit soon. And that brings me to the end of my letter and the only thing left is to send our love. So I enclose a picture, which I would advise you not to look at unless you want nightmares, I'm looking pretty good (if I say so myself) but the rest of them are scary; I recommend you burn the picture. Hope you are keeping well_.

_All the best _

_Ray_

_Ps. It's Tyson's birthday coming up soon and we would all love it if you came, Tyson says he'd probably die of shock if you got him a present and Daichi hopes you do so he is rid of the worse menace in his life and can call himself world champion (like you or Tyson would ever let that happen). I hope to see you soon._

Voltaire looked impassively at the photograph enclosed; he immediately regretted this action and winced at the people leering at him from the picture. Handing the letter and the photo back to the manservant he ordered "burn them, and tell nothing of this to Kai"

"Yes sir" the manservant, who was called Peter, bowed, he turned to go but paused "actually sir there is something else you should know about"

"What is that?"

"There have been phone calls for master Kai"

"From who?"

"He will not say his name, but I have established that it is a young male"

"And what do they want?"

"They will not say that either, sir"

"Block their number" ordered Voltaire sharply.

"That's a problem, sir," said the manservant calmly "whoever they are, sir, they keep using different phones"

Voltaire thought about this "if they ring again inform me but none of this will reach my grandson's ears, understand?"

"Perfectly, sir" said the manservant with a bow "master Kai will not know of this"

As the manservant left the great hall he stood aside to let Bryan enter before bowing and continuing on his way. Bryan made his way over to Voltaire and stood there emotionless until Voltaire looked at him.

"Ahh Kuznetsov, I trust you slept well"

Bryan nodded; he hadn't because he suffered insomnia, but it probably wasn't wise telling Voltaire Hiwatari that.

"You know what I want of you?"

Bryan nodded once more.

"And on your outing today you are not to let my grandson out of your sight"

Again Bryan nodded and then asked, "might I know the location of our journey?"

"The driver knows where he must go but you and Kai are not to know, it is imperative that the location of operation Black is secret"

"I understand" said Bryan who had no idea what operation Black was but wasn't stupid enough to ask

"Very well, be on your way. You are to leave as soon as my grandson comes down from making himself look presentable" Voltaire sighed "knowing the recent behaviour of my grandson that won't be long"

Bryan nodded and grabbed a piece of toast before going back out main foyer just in time to see Kai making his way down the stairs, wearing black shirt, blue jeans and boots.

Kai saw him waiting and deliberately went slower down the stairs just to make Bryan wait that bit longer; this had the desired effect of causing Bryan to become extremely irritated.

"It is cold out there, sir" said a doorman who was holding out Kai's coat.

Kai nodded and took his coat from the doorman while Bryan tapped his foot; the doorman smiled at Kai and Bryan got the distinct impression that the manservant felt sorry for Kai.

"Thank you, Charles" muttered Kai feeling the pity radiate from the doorman and hating him for it. He didn't need anyone to pity him.

"Are we going?" asked Bryan now opening the front door and stepping out in to the cold snow filled morning. For anyone who appreciated the outside, it was beautiful, the snow had settled during the night and in the morning sunlight it glittered; but for Bryan and Kai it was just another day to live.

As they got in to the car Bryan saw the injury on the side of Kai's face had darkened to a cold purple colour and part of the bruising had swelled.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Bryan looked sideways at Kai who was leaning his elbow against the window his chin resting in his hand; he was looking out the window at the fallen snow. They'd been driving for half an hour and were well on their way out the city.

"Didn't asking your granddaddy that same question teach you _anything,_ rich boy?" asked Bryan snidely "I would have thought it was obvious your grandfather doesn't want you to know"

"That I've figured out for myself" Kai replied still looking out the window as his breath fogged up the glass "I don't know what my grandfather has planned for me this time, but one thwack from a stick hasn't stopped me before and it's not stopping me now"

"How very brave of you" sneered Bryan.

Kai ignored this comment "what I don't understand is why grandfather chose you of all people. Why didn't he choose someone I don't hate with every fibre of my body?"

"I never knew you cared about me so much" Bryan's tone was cynical.

"You don't know the half of it, Bryan" replied Kai softly.

Bryan frowned; he didn't fully understand what Kai meant by that, but the enigma had fallen silent again and was bringing out his I-pod which he put on full blast.

A curiosity within Bryan peaked not for the first time. What had happened to Kai to make him so different? Why was Kai still living with his grandfather when he was old enough to have his own place? There had to be a reason but what it was Bryan didn't know.

"Not that you care" he scoffed to himself "the less you know about rich boy the less fucked up you are. Do the job and get out"

* * *

So, what did you think? I know there wasn't a lot Bryan Kai action, but the letter took longer than I thought.

I hope you enjoyed reading.

Please leave a review.

Kiki


	3. Recognising Faults

Hello! 1st off! THANKYOU SO MUCH! I am seriously blown away by the repsonse I've had to this fiction! seriously, I was so excited I jumped up and down fell over the dog and hit my head on the way down! the dog is fine by the way it's me who's in angony! ...was it wise for me to admit that on the internet? oh well...now you all know how clumsy I am!

2nd! the one and only Disclaimer: Ahem! I do not own Beyblade.

3rd! I am so thrilled everybody likes this! which is a good thing really becuase there's seventeen chapters! (everybody fall over with shock that Kiki Ling was able to comit to something for seventeen whole chapters!)

4th: someone asked me (and I'm sorry I just can't remember who it was...am so sorry about that) why the person didn't give their name when they phoned the Hiwatari Manor. In answer to your question there is a reason but sorry you don't find out until the very last chapter! I would tell you but then I'd have to explain the whole plot and then there wouldn't be much point in you guys reading this thing because you would know what happened and then there wouldn't have been much point in me writing seventeen chapters...so in other words you're just going to have to read the entire thing to find out why whoever rang the Hiwatari Manor didn't give their name! (and I'm rambling again)

anyway: I hope you like this chapter! do tell me what you think and this time I won't go jumping round (not unless I want to bang the other side of my head which, between you and me, I seriously don't!) anyway read on and enjoy the next chapter of The Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai! (is Chronicles spelt right? oh well you all know what I mean)

:D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Recognising Faults**

The wind blew across the snow filled mountainous countryside as Bryan looked at the building in front of him while the driver opened the car door for Kai who apparently couldn't be bothered to do it himself. The building was the shape and style of an old broken down barn which is what Bryan would have taken it for if it wasn't for the sign hammered in to the crumbling door.

PROPERTY OF BIOVOLT. DO NOT ENTER.

Bryan felt Kai stand next to him almost silent to take in a view neither of them dreamed to see again. Neither of them thought they would ever see those words, that name, again.

BIOVOLT

They were both quiet as the driver walked over to the door and unlocked it. Seconds later he pushed the door and it swung silently open despite its dilapidating state. The driver turned and gave Bryan and Kai a leering smile.

"Welcome home boys"

The driver turned and walked in to the darkness of the dilapidated barn disappearing from sight; Kai followed but paused at the entrance to look deep in to the darkness wishing that he had Ray's eyesight.

"What's the matter?" sneered Bryan coming to stand right behind Kai "scared of the dark?"

"Says the guy who won't touch tomatoes because he thinks the seeds are poisonous" answered Kai calmly pushing all thoughts of friends from his mind and walking in to the darkness.

It was cold and Kai couldn't see a thing, he felt around for something to touch but there was nothing – except for the sudden hard warmth that hit Kai in the back as Bryan walked straight in to him.

"Watch where you're going!" snarled Bryan

"Well stop barging round like a fucking elephant then!" Kai snapped back feeling irritated because he couldn't block the fact he would feel stronger if Tyson and co. were here instead of Bryan. The Bladebreakers would need leading which would have meant Kai would have to hide his uneasiness whereas Bryan didn't need leading…if anything it would be Bryan who was leading which made Kai feel weaker.

"Things would be a lot easier if you actually moved forward instead of acting like a rabbit in headlights" said Bryan through gritted teeth

"It's kind of hard to move forward when I can't see anything!"

"Open your eyes then" Bryan was feeling irritable, he didn't like not seeing; it reminded him of dark rooms locked away in cold hard stone rooms screaming out for help, this feeling did not dissipate as the door behind them swung shut. He crashed in to Kai again "now what!"

"Shut up!" Kai was trying to listen, he could hear crying but didn't know if it was a memory or somewhere in the dark

"Don't tell me to shut up rich boy!" Bryan pushed Kai forward

"Just be quiet!" hissed Kai as he skidded to a halt, he finally found the wall and leant against it gratefully closing his eyes and listening.

Bryan was getting pissed off and showed this by finding a rock from the floor and throwing it hard against the wall. In the darkness Kai opened one eye as he felt a rush of cold air as the rock hit the wall inches from his head.

"Watch it!" he snapped "you almost got me in the head!"

"Oh I missed?" asked Bryan in mock horror "how fortunate! Just think, few more inches and I could have killed you! What a **shame**!"

Kai wasn't listening; the crying he now realised was a memory…

_He was young, five maybe six, and he was walking down a corridor with his grandfather holding his hand; a gesture Kai had mistakenly taken for affection. He was talking to his grandfather quite happily talking about the big fire bird he'd seen in his dreams when he'd heard someone crying. Stopping he'd asked his grandfather who was crying and his grandfather had told him that he wasn't to bother himself about it, they had to hurry because Kai's father was visiting. Kai had been excited at seeing his father again because he rarely got to see because his father was usually so busy so he'd taken his grandfather's hand again and continued to tell him about the fire bird which his grandfather seemed very interested in._

_As they turned in to another corridor a flash of light had come out of nowhere, slamming in to Kai and sending him flying, crying out in alarm as he felt his grip on his grandfather's hand wrenched from him Kai hit the wall and lay there dazed in the white light that began to take shape before his very eyes; a bird with a cruel beak and talons, it screeched at Kai as it dived towards him. Kai scrambled out the way seconds before the giant bird hit the wall so hard it cracked. Kai whimpered and called out for his grandfather but there was no reply…then he heard the crying again and this time there were words, a voice begging for the pain to stop and through the light of the giant bird, which now floated above Kai's head, Kai saw a boy slightly older than himself._

_He became slightly alarmed as he recognised the boy; it was the one who hit him, the one who called him names and made Kai feel very small. Kai shrank back as the boy looked up and glared at Kai. Kai saw the boy had tears streaming down his face and scratches that were bleeding and the blood was mixing with the tears but now there was a cold anger deep in the pale eyes. Kai winced as the boy stopped crying and stopped begging for the pain to stop. Kai watched as the boy stood and held out his arm, the giant bird floating above Kai screeched and flew at the boy digging its talons in to the boy's arm but the boy showed no sign of pain now…all emotion, all pain and fear were gone; there was no kindness in this boy, no thought of good. All that had gone to be replaced by a hard cold anger which turned to hate before Kai's very eyes and the last thing Kai saw, before the boy ordered the bird to attack Kai, was the boy's cold eyes staring in to his…_

Kai's eyes snapped opened as the room was suddenly filled with a fierce white light that almost blinded him. For one wild moment Kai thought Bryan had released Falborg but no, the room was lit by a large light that was above Kai's head. Looking round Kai found himself in a room which was totally white and though the outside of the building had been half destroyed the inside was far from crumbling. The stone walls and floor were painted white and were gleaming clean. In the middle of the room Bryan stood blinking as his eyes got used to the light but Kai was back in his thoughts. Did the past still affect him this much? Had the Abbey been so much of a trauma that every time he walked in to the building his mind brought back memories that he'd buried? And Bryan; how could the cold hearted bastard affect Kai like this? Had Kai really been that scared of him when he was young? Kai sighed inwardly and cursed his brain for being so questioning, it was times like these where he really wished he was as stupid as Tyson…ok so maybe he didn't really wish that.

"Are you going stand there dreaming all day?" asked a cold voice

Kai looked at Bryan and glared at the expression on Bryan's face

"I know the Abbey must bring lots of pleasant memories for you but I have the feeling the driver might want us to follow him" Bryan pointed down a flight of stairs

"You just don't let it go do you?" said Kai with a sigh "what have you got against me Bryan? You know fine well none of us had a 'pleasant' time in the Abbey"

"No" conceded Bryan "but while the rest of us got a beating for doing something wrong you only got a lecture and you, rich boy, were the one who misbehaved the most!"

An ironic expression flitted across Kai's features and he said quietly "you don't know what happened to me Bryan and I've no intention of telling you so say what you will because I don't care"

"Oh thank you for your permission!" snarled Bryan sarcastically "I'm so thrilled you've conceded to allow me have free speech!"

"Whatever" Kai felt drained; he wanted to leave but the door was shut and Kai had enough pride in him not to go over and see if it was open. Where was the driver? Kai looked down the white painted flight of stone stairs and suddenly felt so tired that he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Oh is little rich boy tired? Oh dear!"

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Kai looking up at Bryan "or do you talk so much in the hope that someone might actually bother to listen?"

Bryan glared at Kai and had an almighty urge to kick Kai in the face and wipe that slight smirk off his face but he said nothing.

"What's the matter Bryan?" Kai's smirk became more pronounced, "can't think of a comeback?"

"Shut it rich boy!"

"How long did it take for you to come up with that remark? I could almost see the brain cogs slowly going round"

Bryan snapped; grabbing Kai by his collar he pulled Kai up to his level "laugh while you can rich boy!"

"Why? What you going to do? Beat me up? Try to make my life more difficult than it is?"

Bryan smirked "oh you'll see rich boy"

"When? Tomorrow? Next year? Ten years time? Next lifetime?"

"Soon, very soon. But until that time you might want to behave otherwise when the time comes I'll crush you to pieces"

"Oh you mean like you crushed Ray to pieces you mean?" asked Kai, he hadn't meant to say that; it had just slipped out, Kai wasn't one for using lost battles against people but something about Bryan made Kai feel weak and he hated that more than anything in the world; therefore Kai would sink as low as he must to ensure that he pissed Bryan off.

Bryan's eyes became colder than ice and he drove his fist hard in to Kai's stomach before letting Kai fall to the floor and walking to the middle of the room. Kai fought for air as a dull pain throbbed through his torso, when he managed to look up again he saw to his surprise Bryan was pulling out his beyblade.

"Get up!" ordered Bryan coldly, his face was emotionless but Kai could feel the white hot fury that leaked from Bryan.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Kai in disbelief

"No I just thought I'd put Falborg on a leash and take him for a walk!" snarled Bryan cynically; he kicked Kai "now get up!"

Kai laughed; again he didn't mean to but all the locked away emotions came bubbling out as he took in the situation "you think you can actually beat me?"

"I know I can" Bryan snorted "you're a shell, I bet you can't even launch your blade properly anymore"

Kai snorted and stood "you could never beat me Bryan, not even if I let you win" he leant against the wall having no intention of accepting the challenge but Bryan knew Kai better than he thought.

"What's wrong rich boy?" he hissed "so scared of loosing you can't even face the idea?"

"Think what you want" Kai began to walk over to the flight of stairs that led down "don't you think it's time we found that driver and discovered why we're here?"

"Maybe you don't want to loose to someone who Ray beat?" asked Bryan slyly

Kai froze "what do you mean by that?" he asked with a warning tone

"Oh come on, you pride yourself that you're a better blader than Ray…but what if you're not anymore? What if you've forgotten how to beyblade? What would you be then rich boy? Nothing, because if you can't beyblade then you're useless-"

"Shut up!" interrupted Kai, he turned to glare at Bryan with such ferocity that his eyes burned "you're wrong!" but Bryan wasn't and deep down Kai knew what Bryan said was true; yes, he did pride himself that he was better than Ray. Ray was a good friend and a strong blader but Kai had always had the upper hand…but it had been a long time since he'd battled against anyone. What if Bryan was right? What if Kai didn't know how to beyblade anymore? He didn't know how to do anything else; his life would be more pointless than it was already.

"You're wrong" Kai said again as he pulled out his beyblade which he took with him everywhere out of mere habit "there's no way in the world you'll ever beat me"

Bryan watched Kai prepare to launch his beyblade with a victorious air; rich boy thought he was still in control but he'd never been more wrong and it wouldn't be long before Kai Hiwatari discovered how out of control he actually was.

Downstairs the driver watched the events unfold on a screen which was linked to a spy camera in the corner of the room upstairs; as he saw Kai pull out his beyblade he smiled and picking up a phone he dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Hiwatari residence" came the voice of a manservant

"I have a message for Lord Voltaire Hiwatari" said the driver "tell him everything has gone to plan and that we will have the necessary data sooner than we thought" having said this the driver hung up and switched on several computers all the time keeping one eye on the screen as the blades were launched in a flash of blinding light. The driver allowed himself a smile; things were going well and Bryan Kuznetsov had done his job perfectly. Soon young Kai Hiwatari would no longer be a disappointment to his grandfather.

* * *

What do you think? do tell! do tell! now if nobody minds I am going to attend to my aching head...walks off with a rather pathetic expression....until next time!

kiki

:D


	4. Powerful Awareness

Hello! First off I would like to thank people for their constant support! I have had some real compliments for this fiction and it means a lot! I promised I would up date after I had finished my english homework and this morning at 3:45 am I did! now all I need is to finish my Media coursework and my History homework...ah History homework haven't done that yet anyway here I am 9:25 sleepily updating.

2nd A/N I feel that this chapter isn't as good as the chapters after it but this chapter is important otherwise the poor reader is going to be confused.

Anyway! on with the show and all that enjoy! Oh by the way words underlined mean someone is on the phone

* * *

**Chapter Four: Powerful Awareness**

The blades smashed together sending out a flash of light so powerful the heat of the light sparked off the walls and floor. And out of this light two shapes came whizzing in to view to strike each other once more, they both rebounded to crash in to the other again and again; the light was intensifying and nothing showed any sign of slowing down. Dust exploded around the two beyblades creating a foggy and almost suffocating atmosphere. Then one of the blades rose above the other and thwacked it back, the blade under attack dodged an attack and disappeared in to the light.

Bryan looked around as Falborg span back towards him hungry for more attacks but Dranzer had vanished forcing Bryan to play the waiting game.

"Come out rich boy!" Bryan's mouth curved in to a slow cruel smile "if you surrender now I won't entirely smash your beyblade to pieces!" over the sound of his own Falborg he could hear the spinning of the second blade somewhere to his left and then his right. So Kai was preparing to ambush him, Bryan snorted, if Kai thought that was going to work then his skill as a beyblader had completely evaporated but still Kai did not show.

On the other side of the room Kai could feel cold air on his back which told him the flight of stairs down could be no more than a few steps away from him. He heard Bryan call to him but ignored it as in his head a plan of action began to form; having nothing to for the past three months apart from study, going on the web and improving his beyblade Kai had spent most of his time wandering round and rearranging his blade so Dranzer was in top condition but Bryan wasn't neglectful of his beyblade either which meant so far they were fairly well matched. When it came to skill Kai was both powerful on his defence and attack and, back in the days of being champion, had been totally capable of intertwining the two to his advantage. Bryan, so far as Kai was aware, was almost beat his opponents by attack alone though ever since his defeat to Ray Bryan had spent a lot of time improving his defence. But the question was would Bryan be confident enough to only rely on his attack in this fight?

Kai's mind was a whirl, spinning with ideas and solutions so fast it was as if his brain was making up for the deadpan state that he had been in for the past three months. He felt alive and as if awakened from a deep sleep, how could he ever of doubted his blading skills? He'd been the first person ever to beat Brooklyn for crying out loud! He was Kai Hiwatari and a champion, true he hadn't quite beaten Tyson yet but that was a mere detail which Kai was quite willing to overlook.

"Alright" he murmured "so Bryan wants me to come out of the woodwork" a glint appeared deep in his eye as he looked down at Dranzer and gave a small smile "I'd hate to disappoint him, let's go Dranzer!"

As soon as he heard those words Bryan saw a red light burst through the blinding light and Falborg barely had moved out the way before Dranzer flew in to view heading straight for Bryan who ducked just in time.

Kai heard with some satisfaction Bryan curse as Dranzer missed him by inches; Bryan wanted a fight and therefore he was going to get one.

"He's going to play tough is he?" Bryan straightened "Falborg!"

For moment Falborg slowed and stayed on the spot, his spinning became faster and stronger creating a wind which became so powerful it send strips of air ripping through the light and dust.

* * *

Voltaire looked up from the paperwork on his desk as Peter the manservant entered his office after knocking. Though Peter's job was to attend to Voltaire's every need he also acted as a spy amongst the servants, letting Voltaire know of any untoward actions of the other servants thus Peter was the reason why several of the staff had lost their jobs.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but you have a guest" Peter held the door open and Voltaire was half way through telling Peter he would see this guest in the library when he heard the clip clop of high heals and Voltaire fell silent.

In walked in a beautiful woman; her hair was fastened with a clip and dyed a deep dark red which matched the colour of her eyes which were deep and hypnotising and were framed by perfectly formed and thick eyelashes. Her clothes screamed out designer and rich and consisted of a smart skirt and matching smart jacket which were the colour of dark chocolate and she was wearing nine inch stilettos. Her neck sparkled with jewellery as did her ears and wrists. Voltaire took in the woman before him and not for the first time told himself he had chosen a perfect woman for his son to marry...in looks anyway.

"Fleur" he acknowledged, "how may I assist you?"

"Voltaire" her voice was quiet and almost a soft purr escaped as she pronounced Voltaire's name "I am here in answer to your letter"

"Indeed" said Voltaire anticipating a problem, he may be able to control his son and grandson but when it came to the only woman of the family they all had to tread carefully.

"I'm afraid the idea is completely out of the question" Fleur Hiwatari sat in the chair opposite Voltaire and looked at a man she loathed. Years ago her family had married her off to a young man who had many prospects; she had been a young romantic woman of nineteen when she'd married him and had hopes and foolish ideas of love and happiness. It hadn't taken her long to learn that the only love she would feel was the love for money and that the money would have to compensate for family she had married in to. Moving away from her family and breaking any connections she had for fear of harm coming to the people she had loved Fleur Hiwatari had settled in to life of shopping, career and obeying the head of the family. Anything Voltaire Hiwatari wanted Voltaire Hiwatari got. He had wanted a grandson and two years in to the marriage that is what he'd got; Fleur had no feelings for the son she had bore because she knew her son had to grow up to learn that the family that he was born in to was nothing but a bunch of calculating bastards who saw the world as nothing except another business arrangement to gain yet more money.

Voltaire was silent for a moment before saying, "why is that?"

"I have given you one child who is still strong and fully adequate for your purposes" Fleur sniffed "I see no reason why I should go through nine months of hell when you already have one child to do with as you wish"

"He has failed me as a grandson" said Voltaire

"I didn't realise you wanted him to take you to the park for afternoon walks every Sunday, I was under the impression you wanted his mind and strength" Fleur answered

There was a glint in her eye that not long ago had been in Kai's eye, when it came to looks Kai took after his father save the eyes but his personality was that of his mother's; disobedient and headstrong. It had taken Voltaire years of beating Kai in to submission for Kai to start obeying his grandfather's wishes and then the Bladebreakers had come along and ruined it all. Though Kai was reasonably behaved for the present Voltaire knew it wouldn't be long before his spirit would try to rise again, which was why it was imperative that Bryan Kuznetsov did not fail in his mission. Voltaire sighed and chose his words carefully.

"I still have my uses for him but I need a new heir, one which will be under my supervision at all times so he grows in to what I want because I see now that sending Kai to the Abbey was a mistake as it meant he learnt things I did not wish him to learn"

"Very well" said Fleur "you want the heir so bad then you get pregnant and go through nine months of hell and ice-cream"

"Is there no way I can change your mind?" asked Voltaire

Fleur snorted "if that's you offering me money Voltaire then I'm afraid you're wasting your time as I have all your money and my husband's money to spend anyway" she stood "I have told you my answer and nothing you can offer shall change my mind. As far as I'm concerned Kai is more than enough"

Voltaire could feel his temper rising but kept it hidden as he knew Fleur would only use it to her advantage. Fleur turned to go knowing she was in control of the situation.

Voltaire growled as he rethought Operation Black; it could still be done.

* * *

Bryan and Kai glared at each through the shafts of light as the wind raged and Falborg rose from his blade with a sweep of his wings. Bryan smirked as he felt the power of his falcon throb around the room. The temperature was bitterly cold and ice began to form on the walls.

"Falborg attack!"

Falborg flew down on to Dranzer before she had chance to appear herself, Dranzer found herself crushed beneath the weight of Falborg, Falborg's talons dug in to the metal of Kai's beyblade screeching as the phoenix failed to loosen the grip of the falcon. Kai stood there, his eyes closed and arms folded, he listened to the calls of victory from Falborg, felt the power emitting from both the falcon and Bryan. He was stronger than Kai had expected and it was evident that he'd been training recently, Falborg was in perfect condition but Kai took all this in his stride.

"You've lost rich boy!" Bryan called over the wind "now it's time to see you go down!"

Falborg screeched at the sound of his master's call and he smashed Dranzer against the wall and floor, not letting up and not letting Dranzer break free. Again and again he attacked; sparks flew off the blade as Dranzer was scraped against the hard stone.

Slowly Kai opened his eyes as he saw victory almost in his grasp; Bryan had made the same mistake he'd done with Ray and now it was going to be his downfall yet again. All Kai had to do was wait for an opening…and then he saw it and seized his chance.

"Dranzer attack!"

Flames erupted from Dranzer and surrounded Falborg, melting away the ice and heating the wind up. Surprised by this sudden heat Falborg relinquished his grip and Dranzer burst from her blade with a call of power as she attacked Falborg.

"You did it again Bryan" Kai smirked "you left your defence wide open"

The room was filled with red hot light and through the heat Bryan glared for a moment before a final sly idea slipped in to his mind.

"FALBORG ATTACK!" bellowed Bryan

Falborg tore away from Dranzer to fly for another attack but this time he didn't head for Dranzer he headed for Kai. Kai realised this seconds too late as Falborg flew at him talons out stretched. As the claws dug deep in to Kai's skin Falborg pushed and Kai began to fall backwards down the flight of stairs and Kai figured out Bryan's plan. In order to save Kai from falling down the flight of stone stairs Dranzer would have to sacrifice the match.

"No" he whispered in hope Dranzer would hear him but he knew Dranzer, they both cared for each other in their own way and she would sacrifice everything without thought to ensure his safety and the worst part was that Bryan knew this.

Seeing her master in danger of falling and breaking his neck Dranzer immediately abandoned her attack on Falborg and shining bright flew to save Kai and Falborg seized his chance.

As Dranzer knocked her master away from the stairs and against the wall Falborg attacked the abandoned beyblade sending it smashing in to the wall, Dranzer screamed and evaporated in a burst of flame and all that was left was the smoking beyblade wedged in the wall. Bryan smirked as Falborg gave one last cry of victory before returning to his beyblade which flew back in to Bryan's hand and he pocketed it before turning his attention to the beaten heap that was slumped against the wall.

"That was a dirty trick Bryan" whispered Kai

"Did you expect anything less?" Bryan raised his eyebrows "you can't tell me you actually thought that ever since Biovolt went down I actually learnt about the honourable way of winning"

Kai was silent; no, he hadn't expected Bryan to win 'honourably' because he hadn't expected Bryan to win at all.

"I told you rich boy, you've made my life hell and now I return the favour"

"I did nothing," said Kai still quiet "you made your own life hell by allowing your jealousy to eat you up inside"

Bryan laughed harshly "you've been hanging round Ray Kon for too long, you made my life hell because every time I did something wrong in the Abbey I was always told that 'young Kai Hiwatari wouldn't do such a thing' and then I discovered that you did things sometimes even worse than me and still you did not get punished. That's favouritism to the extreme, rich boy"

"And what did I do that was ever worse than what you did?" asked Kai opening his eyes and looking up at Bryan

Bryan knelt down and whispered in Kai's ear "don't think I've forgotten about Black Dranzer"

Kai's eyes widened slightly in alarm as memories which he was not proud of flashed through his mind; he glared at Bryan "don't speak about what you don't know!" he snapped causing Bryan to smirk.

"Still a touchy subject for you I see" Bryan stood again "I can see why, you weren't exactly popular with your little buddies and exactly how many Bitbeasts did you take again? Six? Seven? I'm surprised little Max and little Ray can even look at you without hatred after you took all those Bitbeasts. Didn't you wipe out the **entire** All Starz team?"

"Shut up!" growled Kai, he kicked out at Bryan in an attempt to bring him down but kicking Bryan was like trying to break a boulder of diamond and Bryan didn't even move. Bryan smirked before kicking Kai and walking out the building to wait outside for the driver.

* * *

Downstairs the driver smiled as he saved the data he'd collected and switched off the computers. Picking up the phone he dialled the Hiwatari Manor and asked to speak to Voltaire.

"The first stage is complete sir"

"Good, however the plan has changed" Voltaire's sounded irritable "Operation Black has had to be modified"

"How so sir?" asked the driver

"I am unable to get a second heir, I will require Kai's presence at the Abbey" 

The driver "but sir, master Kai is not strong enough to cope with the power you wish to have"

"I am aware of that you moron!" said Voltaire "he would only be the temporary soldier, once we are sure the power works we would find another more permanent soldier"

"And what of Bryan Kuznetsov? Has his mission changed, the second part I mean?"

There was a pause then Voltaire said "no, the second part of his mission is still the same and he need not know what Operation Black is but tell him that the goal of his mission must be put on hold until Operation Black has been affirmed a success"

"Very well sir" the driver said, "I shall informed Bryan Kuznetsov of this"

"How has the first stage gone?" enquired Voltaire

"Master Kai's power is less than half of what it used to be sir, Bryan Kuznetsov will have to retry I fear"

"Very well, ensure that he does. Kai must be a full power"

"Indeed sir but what should I do with Mr Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kuznetsov now, master Kai is too weak to fight immediately?" asked the driver

Voltaire thought about this "leave them there for the night and pick them up in the morning, I want them to fight as much as possible. Bryan must hate my grandson completely otherwise I doubt he would be able to complete his mission"

"Very well sir, I shall pick them up tomorrow morning" said the driver and hung up.

* * *

Kai sat in the room with his arms resting on his knees and his head buried; Bryan and he kept fighting and Bryan kept winning. Kai felt so tired and for once in his life he wished he had someone else with him to give him support, for once in his life Kai didn't want to be a lone wolf. Bryan and he kept fighting and Bryan kept winning. Suddenly an anger enflamed Kai and it almost burned him. Bryan and he kept fighting and Bryan kept winning.

"But not for long" red eyes appeared to look over his arms and outside to the tall strong figure leaning against the car; the red eyes narrowed and filled with anger

"Not for long"

* * *

What do you think? do tell! until next time folks! ...now to my History homework! ...and my other english homework...sighhh, everybody cheer becasue Kiki still has homework to do....yay...


	5. Rougher Diamonds

Hello! I wasn't going to update until next week but because I've finished my coursework (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!) I thought I would celebrate!

ok so here we are with chapter five not much to say except when the words are underlined it means someone is on the phone :D!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I DID FINISH MY COURSEWORK (YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rougher Diamonds**

"What do you mean you're leaving us here?" said Bryan slowly as both he and Kai looked at the driver with an expression of total horror

"I have been ordered that you and master Kai are to stay here for the night" said the driver for what seemed like the hundredth time "if you go down the stairs and down the corridor, you'll find a room with a couple of beds in and there's a small kitchen with a little food in and a small bathroom"

"But what do you mean you're leaving us here?" repeated Bryan

"I would have thought the answer was in the question" replied the driver

"But you can't!" said Bryan

"And why not?"

"Because you can't!" Bryan protested

"It is Voltaire Hiwatari's wishes that you and master Kai stay here for the night and therefore you shall" said the driver firmly

Bryan turned to Kai expecting some kind of input "are you going to stand for this?"

"I must have done something really wrong in a past life" said Kai speaking for the first time since he'd come out of the barn like building "because only real wrong doers would have to suffer you for a night as a punishment"

"And that's all you're going to say?" asked Bryan in disbelief

"It is" said Kai

"And what happened to your constant need to know the reasons for things?" demanded Bryan

"If my grandfather wishes me to stay here then I shall and enquire about the reason when I see him tomorrow" said Kai as he leant against the wall with a sinking feeling; one whole night stuck with prick head in the middle of nowhere…he should accepted Tyson's grandpa's idea of trying to get Tyson understand the concept of Physics, any torture would be better than spending a night with Bryan.

"So that's settled then" said the driver clapping his hands together before diving in to the car and locking the doors before Bryan managed to stop him. The driver opened the window gave a wave and drove away cackling like a maniac. He almost drove in to a tree before driving somewhat rather dangerously away and out of sight leaving an angry Bryan and a doomed Kai who was wishing he was in his maths lecture.

* * *

The phone rang in the Hiwatari Manor and was picked up by Peter the manservant

"Hiwatari residence"

"Uh hello, I'm calling to speak to Kai Hiwatari" said a voice which sounded very unsure

"He is not here at present, may I take a message?" asked Peter suspiciously as he recognised the young male voice

"Uh yeah, tell him that his…maths tutor can't make it today and therefore he has no maths lesson" the voice cleared its throat uncomfortably

Peter watched as one of the doormen opened the front door at the sound of the bell and allowed master Kai's maths tutor to enter, Peter glared at the phone but said in a calm voice "I shall inform master Kai of this as soon as he returns from his outing"

"Uh thanks" said the voice sounding a little overly grateful

"Thank you very much indeed for informing us that the maths tutor would not make it today" said Peter watching the maths tutor as he gave his coat to the doorman only to be informed that master Kai was not present.

"Uh no problem, sorry to be of any inconvenience and all that" said the voice sounding very much like it wanted to wrap up this conversation up

"Indeed" said Peter "thank you for your call" Peter hung up and hurried off to inform Voltaire that the young male voice had called again.

* * *

Over in Japan Ray looked at the disconnected phone in his hand and frowned

"Well?" demanded Tyson

"It happened again" said Ray slowly "whenever I call, Kai's not in"

"I bet he just told his servant to say that, he was probably standing by the guy and telling him he didn't want to talk to us" said Daichi indignantly

"Kai wouldn't do that" said Max "…well not to all of us anyway, what do you think is up?"

"Ray ring again!" said Tyson "just once more! Maybe Kai's just come back and this time tell them who you really are! Kai might answer then!"

"Tyson do you realise how much these over sea calls are costing your grandpa? And no I am not going to say who I really am" asked Ray

"Why not?" asked Tyson

"I don't know…I just get the feeling it wouldn't make things any better" said Ray with a sigh "I'll try again tomorrow and maybe send him another letter, maybe an email too"

"Why don't you send a message in a bottle too?" asked Hilary darkly "it's not like Kai's going to get it"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kenny

"It's obvious what's happening!" said Hilary exasperatedly "he's living with his grandfather! From you guys have told me Kai's grandfather ain't a nice guy! He's obviously stopping Kai from contacting us!"

"He wouldn't do that," snorted Tyson "Kai wouldn't let him, Kai doesn't let his grandfather control him, not anymore anyway"

"And how do you know that?" asked Hilary

"Cos…Kai's just stronger than that" said Tyson simply and walked away to the kitchen followed by Max, Daichi and Kenny.

Hilary and Ray looked at each other

"Do you think you're right?" asked Ray

"It would explain why we can't get through to Kai" said Hilary

"I know Voltaire would stop Kai if he could. The question is that if that's the case, how come Kai suddenly lets his grandfather control him? He swore he'd never let that happen again"

"Ah if only we could contact him!" growled Hilary "it's so infuriating!"

"At this rate throwing a bottle in the sea is the best chance of contacting him" said Ray

They looked at each other

"Tyson!" called Ray in to the kitchen "have you got a bottle?"

* * *

It was dark, the night had come in quickly bringing the snow with it but the two Russians stuck in the middle of nowhere were unaware of this as they were underground in a dark small room which only just managed to fit two beds in it. All day Bryan had done nothing except hound, pester, make fun of and bully Kai in any and every way he could think of. Now Kai lay on one bed while Bryan sat on the other glaring at the wall and muttering under his breath because Kai had just managed to outsmart him.

"What is it about you?" Kai sat up and turned to look at Bryan irritated "because you can't sleep means that the rest of the world can't either is that it?"

"Got it in one rich boy" said Bryan lying back with one hand under his head and his eyes closed "I would hate to think you managed to get a good night's sleep when I didn't"

Kai counted to ten silently under his breath willing himself not to get yet more annoyed and failing miserably "why don't you try counting sheep?"

"Good thinking rich boy, I may just try it" said Bryan with a tone in his voice Kai didn't like

Kai lay back down and closed his eyes; he was so tired and wanted to sleep but thanks to a certain prick head was unable to and thus his mind was away thinking about the times when he'd almost managed to be-

"One big puffy sheep with teeth, two big puffy sheep with teeth, three-"

Bryan's voice cut through the silence like a foghorn and Kai gritted his teeth forcing his mind to think about his beyblading memories. Think about the times such as when Tyson had infuriated Kai so much he'd sold Tyson's hat to a passing stranger and caused Tyson to have to run ten miles to get it back. Or the time when Tyson and Kenny had had a fight lasting for hours and had irritated Kai so much he'd waited until Tyson was in the shower before stealing his clothes and throwing them outside. He, Ray and Max had then watched as Tyson tried to sneak out of the hotel with no clothes on to retrieve them. Just as Tyson reached his clothes, which Kai had hung on a branch just out of reach, Kai had flicked on a floodlight and revealed Tyson's bare backside to the whole hotel. Or the time-

"Ten big puffy sheep with teeth and a florescent pink hat on, eleven big puffy-"

Or the time when Tyson had accidentally grabbed Ray's bandana and washed it with some black garments and thus ruining the bandana. Ray had been so angry he'd grabbed Tyson's gloves and burned them before Tyson's very eyes-

"Fifteen big puffy sheep all who have a big nose and small manly parts-"

And then there was the time Max had been ill but still had proceeded to eat a large steak, salmon and seventeen vegetables which unfortunately he hadn't been able to keep down and had spewed all over the dinner table whilst the others were still eating. Ray, who had been sitting next to Max, still couldn't look at salmon without retching-

"Twenty one big puffy sheep who have decided to have their ears pierced and their top lip shaved, twenty two-"

"Shut the fuck up!" snarled Kai sitting up and turning on Bryan who opened his eyes and smirked at Kai feeling a thrill at the glare Kai was giving him

"You were the one who suggested the sheep" said Bryan "I just wanted you to know I didn't let my hatred for you get in the way of a good idea"

"Well you made your point!" hissed Kai "so do it quietly!"

"Whatever you say rich boy, anything for the guy who has everything and wants nothing" Bryan closed his eyes again

Kai lay back down and sighed trying to relax but now Bryan had finally shut up Kai's mind was buzzing; he just had to know. Kai sat up and turned to Bryan

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked

"I was under the impression you wanted to sleep" answered Bryan not opening his eyes

"Yeah well now I don't. I want to know why you hate me so much"

"So I'm not allowed to keep you awake but you can keep me awake? That's hardly fair"

"You attacked me in order to win a beyblade match, I doubt you even understand what fair means. Now answer my question"

"I told you why I hate you" said Bryan irritably "for every bad thing in the Abbey I was beaten whereas you got a mere talking to"

The was a pause and then Kai shook his head "that maybe be part of the reason but it's not all of it"

"And what makes you say that?" asked Bryan

"Because you wouldn't be so intent on bringing me down" said Kai

"Wouldn't I?" asked Bryan not really interested

"You hate Ray but you don't try to destroy him, you haven't even asked for a rematch"

"Don't want one"

"And yet you'd fight me again even though you beat me" said Kai

"I suppose so rich boy"

Kai gritted his teeth, Bryan was being deliberately awkward and it infuriated Kai no end. He knew there had to be another reason why Bryan was intent on making Kai's life difficult and he had to know why. He thought back in to the past trying to remember any conflict between him and Bryan that would explain Bryan's hatred for him but Kai couldn't think of anything. All he remembered was Bryan beating him, making fun of him and then when Tala was around shunting Kai out.

"There has to be a reason," Kai whispered "something that I've done that for some reason made you hate me more than anything else"

"And you suddenly want to make it right because you've suddenly realised what a stuck up prick you are"

"No! I just want to know what it is," snapped Kai letting his temper get the better of him "why do you hate me so much? Why are you here?"

"Why do I hate you? Because you're a prick. Why am I here? Because the driver left us here remember" answered Bryan

"Can't you just give the answer I want?" asked Kai with a snarl

"Why would I do that? I want to make your life difficult like you made mine all those years ago"

Kai growled "then why don't you beat me up and have done?"

"That's way too good for you" Bryan let out a harsh laugh "not after what you did?" he added knowing Kai would pick up on this comment immediately

"And what did I do?" asked Kai knowing his was playing in to Bryan's lap and hating it

"You don't give up do you? You're worse than my God dam mother" commented Bryan

"You have parents? You mean you weren't grown from a lump of infested mud?"

"Oh funny rich boy, you're a total comic genius"

"What did your parents do when they first saw you?" asked Kai spitefully "attempt to hang themselves or did they just try to drown you?"

"No I believe they put me in a box and shoved me outside an orphanage where I stayed until the tender age of three when I was sent to the Abbey because I was too much trouble for the poor orphanage to cope with. Boris welcomed me with open arms and the rest of the story you know"

"Boris probably cried with happiness when he saw you, evil like him" said Kai "have you got a big brother? Boris would probably worship at his feet-"

Kai was cut off by Bryan, who quick as a flash leapt on Kai knocking them both to the floor, landing on top of Kai he hissed,

"Shut the fuck up rich boy before I smash your skull in!"

Kai smirked "have I hit a nerve? What happened? Did you walk in on Boris and your big brother doing something naughty behind the boiler?"

Fury burned in Bryan's eyes as he drove his fist in to Kai's stomach, Kai kicked back and managed to scramble out from under Bryan before trying to make for the door but Bryan grabbed him by his legs and brought Kai crashing down to the floor once more.

Kai fought back and managed to catch Bryan on the side of the face but again Bryan beat Kai by using his superior strength and crushing Kai to the floor once more.

They both glared at each other, pale eyes boring in to crimson and then Bryan smirked.

"You really are pathetic" he snorted

"You're the one who lets a little petty childhood dislike rule his life!" Kai answered back

"You're the one who lets an old man control his life"

Kai was silent but inside he was seething

"Arr what the matter? Can't think of a response? Arr lets all feel sorry for the little lonely rich boy who lets his dear old granddaddy-"

Kai punched Bryan on the jaw, after making sure his jaw wasn't broken Bryan laughed sourly as he looked down at Kai pressing Kai's arms down to stop anymore flying punches.

"Ok rich boy, this is how it's going to be. Seeing as we're stuck here for the night you're going to stay in here seeing as you're so pathetic you probably can't sleep without a pillow under your head and I'm going to go outside and wait for the driver to come back, understand?"

"Don't call me pathetic" said Kai quietly

"What was that rich boy? Didn't quite catch that"

"I said don't call me pathetic!" Kai looked up fiercely in to Bryan's face "yeah so I'm not as strong as I have been but I'm not beaten yet and I'll be dammed before I let you destroy me!"

The fire in Kai's eyes was so intense that the expression on Bryan's face changed from scornful to one of almost wonder; there was fight in the phoenix yet…

"You really think you and your little fire bird are going to beat me?" said Bryan

"Don't you know about phoenixes?" said Kai quietly "they always come back to life"

Bryan snorted but the sparks in Kai's eyes did not go unnoticed and Bryan wondered if Voltaire knew just how strong Kai really was…

* * *

what do you think? do tell! do tell! you can say bad things if you feel the need but it won't do much harm at the moment becasue the mood i'm in at the moment you could say the sky was falling on my head and i'd still jump for joy! why? BECAUSE I FINISHIED MY COURSEWORK! although don't feel the need to actually say bad things if there's nothing bad to say...you know what? just tell me what you honestly thought and ignore my ramblings ;D

until next time!

kiki

(I FINISHED MY COURSEWORK YAAAAAAY!)


	6. Saddened Ashes

Ah finally I managed to update! My internet keeps dieing on me dammit! anyway on with the show!

First off I would like to thank everybody for the reviews I've had for this fiction! 55! That's **55**! I know to some people out there that might not seem much but it means a lot to me and it's all down to you guys so **thanks guys**!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor do I own the computer I am typing the disclaimer on, it belongs to school if you're interested. Yes I know I'm supposed to be doing school work but life would be boring if I just did school work…ok so I admit it, I do a lot less school work than I should ;) if I did more work then I wouldn't get so stressed when I find out my coursework is in for the next day but hey look on the bright side…struggling to find the bright side of having to hand in coursework I haven't quite done yet but I'm sure I'll think of something. It might not be the right answer but hey it'll be answer…yeah I don't know what I'm talking about either and I do realise that I have totally gone off the point of the disclaimer…rambling; it is a curse. :D

Oh enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think and all that. And tell me if you've ever had battered mars bars…no I'm not joking. A friend of mine says they're really good but I'm not so sure. Apparently the batter is sweeter than normal batter but it's still not working for me.

Anywho please read the chapter before I digress any further!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Saddened Ashes**

"Welcome home boys" Voltaire stopped in the foyer as the front door opened and Bryan and Kai walked in; he noticed the blue black bruise blossoming on Bryan's jaw and the nail marks dug deep on the lower part of Kai's arm "I trust you slept well"

Both Bryan and Kai had trouble biting back the sarcasm that threatened to bubble out at this remark but after a moment Kai managed

"Yes grandfather"

"Very good, I imagine you both want to go to your rooms and freshen up"

"Yes grandfather"

"However first I have some news for you" continued Voltaire

Kai's heart sank through his boots and below the floor; the last his grandfather had said that Kai had been dumped with Bryan, what would those words bring this time? Tyson and Daichi trying their hand at a clown act?

"I have organised a little get together tonight and Kai I wish you to attend"

Kai's heart sank below the floor, below the house and was well on its way to the centre of the earth "yes grandfather, may I enquire who is to be there?"

"Your parents naturally" answered Voltaire while Kai's stomach decided to join his heart "also a few of my acquaintances"

"Very well grandfather"

Voltaire turned to Bryan "although it would be proper for you to introduce yourself I feel it would be best if you stayed upstairs as you do not know how to conduct yourself in these situations"

"Very well sir" said Bryan doubting very much that Kai was much better 'in these situations' and judging by the expression on rich boy's face he's rather have his foot hacked off than attending the 'little get together'.

"Good, now go and get yourselves freshened up. I have another task for you both today seeing how you're getting on so well"

Bryan and Kai looked at the old man and both thought simultaneously that the man was finally going senile if he thought they were getting along. Voltaire walked away leaving Bryan and Kai to walk up the stairs and freshen up whilst 'getting along'.

Kai took his time walking up the stairs mainly allowing Bryan to get ahead of him and therefore avoid anymore fights; he was sick of fighting, not just with Bryan but with everything. Sick of trying to not let his grandfather totally rule over him, sick of fighting with his pride which forbade him to beg for help from one of the servants, sick of trying to understand what was going on around him and sick of feeling like he wasn't in control of his own life. Kai looked up at Bryan who indeed had overtaken him by a couple of steps; there he was striding out on the stairs, in control of everything around him and himself. A pang of jealousy ripped through Kai, Bryan thought it was Kai who had life easy when in reality it was Bryan who could stride through life in his own way. It was Bryan who got what he wanted; it was Bryan who fought against people who he considered his enemies. It was Bryan who won again and again.

"Master Kai? Are you alright?"

Kai looked up at a young manservant who could only be a few years older than Kai himself, the manservant was looking at him concerned and Kai realised he'd stopped halfway up the stairs and was leaning heavily against the banister.

"I'm fine" he managed as wave of burning hot dizziness swam across his head, his vision swayed and he found he was sweating "really I'm fine" he added as the manservant looked at him doubtfully, he was vaguely aware of Bryan stopping a couple of steps up and turning round; great, that was all he needed, for Bryan to see him when he was feeling so weak.

"If your sure master Kai" said the manservant

"I'm sure" said Kai and indicated that the manservant should continue his way down the stairs which the manservant did begin to do. Kai's head swam once more and the last thing he saw before his legs gave way were a pair of pale eyes…

"Master Kai!" the manservant called out in alarm as Kai began to fall back down the stairs but Bryan was there catching Kai before he'd even hit the ground. Bryan looked at Kai critically before looking at the manservant who had frozen in mid shout.

"Well help me get him to his room!" said Bryan impatiently and feeling strange while half holding Kai in his arms however the manservant was either petrified of going within a metre of the very much feared Bryan or he'd totally forgotten how to use his brain because he just stood there staring at the fainted Kai.

"Useless!" Bryan told him as he hosted Kai properly in to his arms and made his way up the stairs, Bryan was vaguely surprised how light he found Kai and the heat that radiated off the phoenix melted through the falcon's ice walls and struck him deep inside.

"I think you should take him to his room" said the manservant who had followed Bryan

"Oh really" said Bryan sarcastically "and what did you think I was going to with him? Put him on the roof?"

"Well…you know…just trying to be helpful," mumbled the manservant as Bryan shot him an irritated glare but then he brightened "should I make him a bath?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Bryan "throw it over him or drown him in it?"

The manservant thought about this "well what should I do?"

"I don't know. Go to your judo lesson? Start learning how to tap dance? It's entirely up to you" Bryan was beginning to feel slightly murderous and for once it wasn't Kai he wanted to kill

"Yes but what should I do about master Kai? It's obvious he's sick" said the manservant

"Really? What on earth gave you **that** idea?" asked Bryan in mock confusion

"Well he's all pale and sweaty and he's fainted"

"And here was me thinking I was carrying him to his room just for the pure pleasure" said Bryan wondering whether the gun, hanging on the wall he'd just past, actually worked.

"So what should I do?" asked the manservant again

"Call a doctor maybe?" suggested Bryan "unless of course you want him to die a very painful and slow death"

The manservant gasped in horror "you don't think it's that bad do you?"

"I can always hope" muttered Bryan

"I know! I know! I have a plan!" said the manservant wafting a hand at Bryan

"Oh hooray" said Bryan just **so **pleased

"You take him to his room and I'll call the doctor!" said the manservant as he hurried off just as Bryan reached Kai's room, the manservant turned back "I don't suppose you know the doctor's number do you?" he asked

"I know his address" answered Bryan opening Kai's door with his foot

"What's that?"

"I think it's Look His Number Up In The Phonebook You Stupid Prick!"

"That's a funny address"

"Isn't it just" said Bryan as he entered Kai's room and shut the door.

Pushing back the covers Bryan lay Kai on the bed and found himself looking at Kai; seeing Kai laying on the bed pale, a slight frown on his features brought memories back for Bryan, memories he'd forced away came leaking in to his mind…

_Little Bryan ran up to the bed and jumped up on it in one swift movement as he looked down at the figure lying there. Black hair contrasted electrifying against the pale almost white skin. Sitting next to the bedridden figure Bryan prodded him awake and looked curiously down at the face which smiled weakly up at him._

"_You're awake!" said Bryan as a hand rose up slowly and gently ruffled Bryan's hair simply because Bryan hated it, Bryan scowled causing the person to smile once again. _

"_Hey little dude" said the person "what have you been up to?"_

"_I got Falborg back, he's better than ever now" Bryan held up his beyblade for the guy to see and realised that he wasn't looking, Bryan smacked his arm "hey Tony! You're not looking!"_

_Tony's eyes opened again and he gave Bryan a satisfied nod as he checked out the new improved Falborg. Bryan turned as he heard a shuffle on another bed in the hospital ward and he saw a little boy who he recognised as Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson; a small cruel smile touched Bryan's lips. That boy never got punished the way he got punished so whenever he could he beat the little rich boy up. Tony caught the expression on Bryan's face and tapped the boy on the shoulder and shook his head._

"_Leave him alone little Bry, he's not very well" _

_Bryan looked back and saw that rich boy was sitting tightly in one corner with his arms round his knees, his eyes were wide and filled with fear and he was whimpering softly._

"_What's wrong with him?" asked Bryan turning back to Tony _

"_He was attacked by that big black bird" explained Tony _

"_You mean the one that attacked you?" asked Bryan catching a glimpse of the deep large claw gouges that had ripped out half of Tony's side. Tony nodded_

"_I had to save him from the big black bird, that's why I got hurt"_

"_Oh, you should have just left him there" commented Bryan _

_Tony sighed, "they really have destroyed your emotions haven't they?" he looked sadly at little Bryan "promise me something"_

_Bryan looked at him _

"_When I get out of here you'll start being nice to Voltaire's grandson"_

_Bryan shrugged "okay"_

"_Promise" said Tony firmly _

_Bryan rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone "I promise that on the day you get better and out of the hospital I shall be nice to rich boy forevermore" _

_Tony gave a weak smile "that's it little dude"…_

Bryan came out of his reverie and glared dementedly "he died three days later you bastard" he murmured to unhearing and shivering Kai "he died because you couldn't keep your grubby little hands off Black Dranzer, he was the only one who ever took an interest in me and you killed him. That's why I hate you rich boy and I'll never forgive you for what you did!"

Bryan walked over to the window and picked up a piece of shredded paper that was on the floor, walking over to the bin he noticed more pieces of ripped paper and yet more in the bin, curiously Bryan took them all out and set them on a surface.

Moments he had the letter pretty much put together, there was a part missing but it didn't impede Bryan reading the neat educated hand that was unmistakably Kai's.

_Dear Mr Dickinson _

_For the past three months I have been living at my grandfather's Manor in Russia and since I started living here I have found that my grandfather's attitude has not changed and I am sure that he is planning something which I feel I should inform you of. What his plan is or how he shall proceed I do not know but I feel sure that I should warn you of this plan because something tells me that my grandfather intends to use me in his plans and though I am capable of handling my grandfather I wish that my friends Tyson, Ray and Max especially should be on alert because I think my grandfather intends to use their power in his plan._

_Do not worry about me; I know how to handle my grandfather._

_Yours sincerely_

_Kai Hiwatari _

Bryan reread the letter with a frown, so Kai knew his grandfather was up to something but he didn't know much judging by this letter. As far as Bryan was aware Voltaire didn't intend to use Tyson, Ray or Max not until he'd used Kai anyway. Bryan wondered why Kai hadn't sent the letter, he turned back to look at Kai. Could he do it? Could he complete his mission? Could he do what Voltaire wanted? Bryan shook these doubts from his head; he hated Kai Hiwatari and would take every pleasure in completing his mission.

Bryan pushed the remains of the letter back in to the bin as the door opened and a doctor hurried in followed by Bryan's favourite manservant.

"There he is!" said the manservant dramatically pointing at Kai "there's master Kai!"

"Is that rich boy?" Bryan raised his eyebrows "never would have guessed"

"What happened?" asked the doctor

"He suddenly grew three legs and turned blue with purple spots" answered Bryan

The doctor gave him a look "seriously now, this is not a time to joke, what happened?"

"He fainted, what does it look like?" said Bryan

The doctor checked Kai's pulse both in his wrist and neck "his heart rate is too fast, has he been eating properly?"

"He uses a knife and fork if that's what you mean" said Bryan smirking as the doctor glared at him "he hasn't been eating at all" added Bryan "I would have thought that by looking at him that was fairly obvious"

The doctor ignored Bryan and began muttering to himself. Bryan watched the doctor as he fussed and petted over Kai and an anger filled him; why couldn't the doctors have saved Tony? Why did they let him die? Tony had been the only person Bryan had ever looked up to, had been the only person who looked past the anger and hatred and seen the boy inside. Black Dranzer had taken Tony from Bryan…Kai had taken Tony from him. When Tony died it had been the last time Bryan had felt any thing that wasn't anger or hate; he'd felt pain and that pain had twisted up inside him as Boris had beaten him until Bryan felt nothing but hatred and anger. Now as Bryan watched the doctor dampen a cloth and place it on Kai's forehead, as he watched Kai stir in his sleep with an expression of pain all that anger and all that hate swelled up and became a twisted contorted swirl of pure evil intent. As Bryan watched the doctor check Kai's temperature he felt the anger inside intensify in to a jealousy on Tony's behalf and all the feeling that churned inside Bryan he directed at Kai.

There would be nothing that Kai could do or say to make it right because Bryan liked hating Kai. And he would always hate Kai. A small whimper of pain escaped Kai's lips making the doctor suddenly frantic and the look on Kai's face jogged a memory in Bryan's mind. He remembered being ten years old and standing in front of Boris's desk as Boris told him that Bryan was going to be punished and then Voltaire had walked in. Boris told Voltaire what Bryan had done and Voltaire had struck Bryan ordering that Bryan should be locked away.

Bryan hated being closed in especially in the dark but instead of showing fear he masked this fear in to anger causing him to attack Voltaire. It had taken three men to pull Bryan off Voltaire and when he looked round he saw Kai Hiwatari standing there extremely pale and shocked, staring at his grandfather as Voltaire bellowed at Bryan then as Voltaire made to strike Bryan Kai had called out shouting at his grandfather to stop.

Voltaire had turned on his nine year old grandson and hit him around the face hard. Kai had fallen back, hit the wall and slid to the floor. Bryan had watched as Kai had looked up with tears coursing down his face as Voltaire had stood over Kai and Bryan had watched without feeling as Voltaire had walloped Kai over and over again ignoring his pleas to stop…

As the doctor shouted at the manservant to stop being a blithering idiot it suddenly occurred to Bryan that it might have been the first time Kai had ever seen his grandfather truly violent and a new feeling emerged in Bryan. It started deep within him; a faint almost untouchable feeling but it was there nonetheless. And what was this feeling?

Pity.

* * *

I think we have a tiny break through! YAY! What do you think? Do tell! Do tell! Until next time folks! That's unless I drown once again under the sea of paper that threatens to swamp my house.

Kiki


	7. Breaking Feathers

Hey guys! I have to say that this is one of my favourite chapters in the whole thing. You'll find out why but I just love this chapter!

Once again thank you all so much, I know the whole thank you thing is probably getting slightly old but there's only so many ways I can say thank you so you're just stuck with it!

So on with the show! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Breaking Feathers**

"I shall go fetch sir Voltaire" said the doctor "and explain to him the condition of his grandson" and hurried out along with the manservant who left purely because he didn't want to left on his own with Bryan.

Kai's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the door, he shivered as he sat up slowly waiting for his head to stop spinning and the first thing he saw was Bryan standing there watching his every move.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kai groggily

"A sad looser who's done this to himself" said Bryan

"And I suppose you're disappointed I didn't die" said Kai running his fingers through his hair and feeling slightly shaky

"Oh bitterly disappointed rich boy more than I could ever say" Bryan. He looked at Kai…something had changed; he still hated Kai but now every move Kai made Bryan watch him in a different light as if he suddenly realised how much Voltaire had broken Kai.

"Why do you keep looking at me as if I'm about to smash?" asked Kai irritably

"Why do you keep acting as if you are about to smash?" Bryan answered

"Because you're putting me on edge" replied Kai

"Well if you stop acting like you're about to smash then I'll stop looking as if you're about smash and then you won't be on edge" said Bryan not taking his eyes off Kai. He hated Kai more than anything in the world and would never forgive him…but no one should ever have to suffer what Kai suffered. Voltaire had destroyed Kai and the worst part was that Kai knew it but could do nothing. He didn't have the power or the strength to forget what violence he'd suffered and Bryan could see deep in Kai's eyes that Kai blamed himself for the pain he'd suffered. The pity deep inside Bryan strengthened; at least he didn't blame himself for the pain he'd endured.

"Why didn't you send that letter to Mr Dickinson?" asked Bryan

"What letter?" Kai looked at Bryan with a wary expression

"The one that's torn and thrown in the bin, why didn't you send it?"

"Because I can take care of myself and I don't need an old man deal with my grandfather when I am perfectly capable" snarled Kai not quite sure why he was getting himself so angry.

"Yeah, I mean you've practically beaten your grandfather in to submission" commented Bryan snidely. Kai glared at Bryan who caught the red spark in the those eyes; something about Kai's expression that for a fleeting second made Bryan almost catch his breath.

"You're doing it again!" Kai's voice interrupted Bryan's thoughts "you keep staring at me! Stop it!"

Bryan smirked "you don't like being looked at do you rich boy? People think you're just antisocial but you're actually self conscious"

"Shut up Bryan," muttered Kai wishing Bryan would turn to dust, a thought occurred to him "how did I get here?"

"Well a little more than seventeen years ago your mother and father were feeling a little fruity so_"

"I mean," said Kai overriding Bryan "how did I get from the stairs to my room?" he stopped and frowned at Bryan "and what are you doing in my room?"

Bryan shook his head and tutted "all these questions rich boy are going get you in to trouble one day, have you never heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Are you going answer me or not?" said Kai through gritted teeth

"You got from the stairs to your room because I carried you" said Bryan

Kai looked at him "you carried me?"

"Yes"

"You didn't let me fall down the stairs and crack my head open on the floor below?"

"No"

Kai raised his eyebrows "you mean you had the perfect opportunity to see me die and you let it pass?"

"So it would seem"

"Are you sure I'm the one who needs the doctor?"

"I give no comment in answer to that question" said Bryan

"But why didn't you?" asked Kai

"Why didn't I what!" Bryan was getting annoyed with all the questions

"Why didn't you just let me fall?"

Bryan looked for a moment deep in to Kai's eyes but then he sneered, "falling is too good for you" and with that he walked out leaving Kai.

Kai watched him go with a slight frown; he felt something was different but he didn't know what. The way Bryan had looked at him was different, it was still with hatred but there hadn't been the sneering cocky hint in his gaze. Kai snorted, had the falcon finally got bored of tormenting him or was he just waiting for his next opportunity? Whatever the reason it wasn't because Bryan suddenly wanted to be friends and anyway it wasn't as if Kai wanted to be friends with the prick; he was quite happy to annoy Bryan as much as possible. In fact he got a kick out of making the falcon furious and relished in fighting with him…after all, they both hated each other and therefore Kai was safe from getting hurt.

The door opened and the doctor walked in followed by the manservant and Voltaire. Kai immediately paid attention as Voltaire stood by the bed and looked down at him.

"Forgive me grandfather," said Kai quietly "I don't know what came over me"

Voltaire sniffed in distain as he looked at his grandson

"He has a fever and I recommend that he should stay in bed" said the doctor

"Out of the question" said Kai and Voltaire together

"I feel greatly recovered," continued Kai "and see no reason why I should stay in bed" this was a lie; he didn't feel any better and knew he looked terrible

"I have a task for Kai to complete" said Voltaire "it cannot wait and besides my grandson must attend my get together tonight, it is not often his parents get to see their son and they would be disappointed if they did not because my grandson was lazing around in bed"

During this tirade of reasons about why Kai should get up the doctor's mouth had fallen open and he said in a high pitched voice "sir Voltaire, this young man is ill and if he pushes himself any further he will be drastically ill! He has to rest!"

"He may rest tonight, but now I have some business I wish my grandson to attend to" said Voltaire

"It's going to have to wait" said the doctor firmly "this boy will not make it to the bedroom door!"

"I suppose I could allow my grandson to complete his task while in bed" growled Voltaire after a moment "but it's extremely vexing!"

* * *

Bryan was in his room; he had a mug of coffee and now he was going sit down and relax in front of the large wide screen TV that has fixed on the wall in front of him. Sitting down in the large comfy chair he grabbed the remote and took a swig of coffee and was just about to switch on the TV when his favourite manservant walked in.

"Oh go away!" snapped Bryan "I have more of you than I can take!"

"Sir Voltaire wishes to see you in master Kai's room, he wishes you to sign something though what this is I do not know because he did not divulge the content of this -"

"Oh shut up" said Bryan pushing past the manservant and out the door.

As Bryan entered Kai's room Voltaire turned to him and Bryan stood awaiting instruction however the look on Kai's face distracted him from everything else; Kai was glaring at Voltaire. For the first time since Bryan had arrived at Hiwatari Manor he saw some of the hatred Kai obviously felt for his grandfather written on the phoenix's face. In Kai's hands was what looked like a legal document and warning bells sounded in Bryan's head as he watched Kai glare at his grandfather's back.

"Ahh Bryan" if Voltaire knew of his grandson's expression he ignored it "I wish you to sign a document as a witness"

"Yes sir" answered Bryan tearing his eyes away from the glare on Kai's face to nod at Voltaire who turned back to Kai.

"Well Kai I assume we won't have any unnecessary problems this time"

"I won't sign it," said Kai fiercely "haven't you got enough already!"

"Now Kai, don't make things difficult" said Voltaire with warning in his voice

"You're the one making things difficult!" snarled Kai

Voltaire sighed and pulled a photograph out of his breast pocket, he threw it on the bed next to Kai "make sure you know where your loyalties lie" Voltaire walked past Kai to the door "I shall be back in a few moments when you're in a better shape of mind"

Voltaire left followed by the doctor who was protesting and the manservant who was running away from Bryan. Kai looked down at the photograph and sighed knowing that his grandfather had once again beaten him; picking up the photograph he looked in to the smiling faces of Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi. He missed them all so much and he could never let anything happen to them. He picked up the legal document and turning to the last page picked up the pen and signed it.

"Aren't you going to read that?" asked Bryan before he could stop himself

"What's the point? I know what it is" replied Kai

Bryan was silent as he watched Kai let the photograph slip from his fingers; the look on Kai's face was one of pain and anger.

"My grandfather wishes you to sign this as a witness" said Kai quietly holding out the document, after a pause Bryan took it and looked down at the tiny writing which went on for several pages.

"Basically it says my grandfather gets everything I own in the event of my death" said Kai

"Oh" said Bryan still looking blankly at the document

"Every month my grandfather updates it and makes me sign it taking just that little bit more off me," murmured Kai more to himself "a little bit more money or another share. And to make me sign it he threatens my friends, which is the one thing that he can hold against me. I hate him so much" Kai laid back down in the bed with his back to Bryan "how could I let him control me like this? When did I get so weak?"

Bryan wasn't listening as he continued to look at the document. Voltaire walked back in still being followed by the doctor who was still protesting and the manservant who was staying as far away from Bryan as he could and holding a large candlestick: Bryan had that effect on people.

"I trust you have seen sense grandson," said Voltaire to Kai's back, Voltaire looked at Bryan and saw he had the document "ah good, it's good to see my grandson knows how to behave with such important matters. Have you signed it yet Bryan?"

Kai turned back round as Bryan shook his head

"I apologise for the nuisance of making you do this," continued Voltaire "but in order to make this document legal it needs a witness and no one of the Hiwatari household is permitted to witness it"

Bryan stared at Voltaire, had Voltaire just apologised to him? And then Bryan realised why Voltaire was being so polite to him; there was a lot of money involved in this and if Bryan didn't sign this document Voltaire wouldn't get any of it. Realising that Voltaire was expecting some kind of response to his last statement Bryan came to his senses and said

"It is no bother sir, I am only too pleased to help"

Voltaire nodded and handed Bryan a pen.

Bryan put the document on a table and turned to the last page where he read that the witness was the last one to see the document and was to sign it and fold the document. Feeling the manservant staring over his shoulder Bryan looked up and gave the man a glare which scared the manservant so much that he let loose with the candle stick totally missing Bryan and hitting a priceless vase instead. Voltaire and the manservant watched with mixed horror as the vase went flying and smashed to smithereens against the wall just centimetres above the doctor's head who squealed and dived to the floor with his arms over his head.

"Watch out you fool!" snarled Voltaire to the manservant "and put that dam candlestick down! It's worth more than your entire house!"

Bryan put his pen down, folded the document and slipped it in to the envelope which Voltaire handed to him while still seething at the manservant who looked on the verge of tears.

"I thank you Bryan" said Voltaire forcing his attention back to Bryan and away from the quivering idiot that was one of his employees

"It is a pleasure to have helped sir" answered Bryan

They were all distracted however by a noise from the bed and turned to see Kai sitting bolt upright in bed his eyes wide.

"Kai?" Voltaire gave his grandson what he thought was a caring expression "what ails you?"

Kai didn't answer but just sat there staring in shock at Bryan who stood there looking rather unimpressed at Kai's out of character behaviour. Kai had watched from the bed, he had seen everything.

"I think maybe your grandson has been distressed by the smashing of the vase," said the doctor failing to look professional as he scrambled to his feet "I feel we should leave him to rest in peace and quiet"

"Yes I believe you're right," agreed Voltaire who turned to the manservant and Bryan "come, let us leave Kai to regain his strength"

They all left Kai there still sitting there trying to understand what he'd just seen; he'd seen Bryan take the document and put it on the table, he'd seen the manservant break the vase, seen Voltaire tear his eyes away from Bryan for a fraction of a moment. As Kai pieced together the different events that had just taken place he became convinced of one thing.

Bryan hadn't signed the document.

* * *

ISN'T THAT JUST SO SWEET! I LOVE IT! Tell me what you think of the whole chapter! It's just so sweet! And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Until next time guys. Thank you all so much!

Over an out.

Kiki


	8. Pale Features

Hello!

the next upload of my Bryan And Kai fiction (first of many i hope)

Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade but i do own this which is good because i'm proud of this fic!

enjoy!

this means person is on the phone

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Pale Features**

Kai burst in to Bryan's room without any regard for manners or more importantly whatever Bryan might be doing.

"Ever heard of knocking?" enquired Bryan not looking away from the TV "I hear it's very popular in some households, gives the person inside a chance to hide whatever naughty things they might doing"

"Why didn't you sign that document?" demanded Kai

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten how to be polite while you were ill" said Bryan

Kai growled with irritation but he was not going to leave until Bryan gave him an answer. For the past three hours Kai had sat in bed trying to get his head round the fact that Bryan hadn't sign the document which gave everything to Voltaire in the event of Kai's death; he'd tried several possible reasons about why Bryan not signing as witness would be to the falcon's advantage but hadn't been able to come up with one and so in the end had given in to temptation and come bursting in to Bryan's room with the full intention of threatening Bryan at gunpoint if he had to, just as long as he got his answer.

"Just tell me! Why didn't you sign the document?" Kai tried again

Bryan who had been watching the Rocky movies for the past three hours sighed with great irritation and gave Kai a glare "you just don't give up on the questions do you rich boy. Why this, why that. Ever heard of just letting things go?"

"Just give me a straight answer dammit!" snarled Kai standing in front of Bryan and blocking his view of the TV "why didn't you sign the document?"

"I thought you were supposed to be ill and bedridden," said Bryan looking round Kai so he could still see the TV. Kai turned round, walked purposely up to the TV and switched it off "hey!" Bryan glared at Kai

"It's not going back on until you give me answer" said Kai swiping the remote away from Bryan's fingers "now tell me. Why didn't you sign the document?"

Bryan sighed and stood up to switch the TV back on but Kai stood in front of the buttons, Bryan gave a meaningless laugh

"Not wise rich boy" he held out his hand "give me the remote"

Kai paused for a second before taking out the batteries and throwing them out the open window, he then handed the remote back to Bryan.

"Think you're clever do you?" Bryan threw the remote on to his chair and moved towards Kai to shove him away from the TV but Kai dived for the plug and pulled it out before pulling the plug apart with his bare hands thus stopping Bryan from turning the TV back on.

"I hope you're going to fix that" said Bryan nodding to the now destroyed plug

Kai ignored this and stood to face Bryan "now tell me why you didn't sign the document" he said standing in front of the TV just in case Bryan had a magical way of turning it back on.

Bryan breathed out a sigh and folded his arms "you know, one of these days rich boy you're going to get yourself killed asking so many questions"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION BRYAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SIGN THE DOCUMENT?" Kai was shouting and he wasn't really sure why, he was desperate to know why Bryan would do something which wasn't cruel to him. He was so used to Bryan hating him and bringing him down that now Bryan had done something that wasn't spiteful he didn't know what to do…how could he hate someone who had disobeyed his grandfather's wishes? How could he feel anything except respect for that person? He didn't want to respect Bryan he wanted to hate him. It was easy hating Bryan but not so easy respecting him.

"Little louder rich boy" said Bryan "I don't think they quite heard that in the top end of Russia"

"Why won't you tell me?" Kai found himself almost praying that Bryan had done it because it was a way of making Kai's life more hellish; he didn't want to like Bryan, it made things hard especially when Bryan hated him. But if Bryan hated him so much why had he not signed the document? Questions whirled round Kai's mind and none of them were answered; it was driving him mad.

"Why didn't you sign the document? Why are you here? Why do you hate me so much? What does my grandfather want you to do?"

"Questions, questions. They'll do you no good rich boy"

"Then answer them!" hissed Kai trying not to sound desperate "if you hate me why didn't you sign the document?" he was feeling tired again and knew it was showing

"Careful now rich boy" said Bryan "you carry on like this and you'll be sending yourself to the grave"

"Why won't you answer my question" Kai was quieter now with an almost pleading tone which he hated "why didn't you sign that document?"

Bryan was silent for a moment as he looked in to Kai's face; Kai skin was paler than usual and he looked weaker than Bryan had ever seen him but his eyes were dark, a dark blood red which Bryan found himself staring in to.

"Because I don't let old men rule me" he answered quietly "not anymore and the one person I hate more than you is Voltaire" Bryan frowned slightly; why had he added that last bit? He hadn't needed to and by saying that he hated Voltaire more than Kai implied that he didn't hate Kai as much as he said he did…and he did hate Kai.

Kai was silent; he felt his emotional walls, which once had been so neatly built, start to crumble. He didn't know what to do…after years of hating and loathing Bryan, after years of putting up with the jealous rage, after years of being stronger than Bryan. Now Kai was weaker and he was unsure of how to handle not hating Bryan but he couldn't still hate Bryan. Why did Bryan have to not sign the document?

"Well you've finally succeeded in making my life difficult" said Kai quietly looking back at Bryan as he said this "but I don't think this was the way you planned on doing it"

Bryan's face was blank as Kai lowered his gaze to the floor; he still hated Kai…he had to hate Kai. Because of Kai Tony was dead and there was no forgiving Kai for that. The pity inside Bryan raised its head and became just that bit stronger.

They both stood there standing in front of each other and neither quite realising how close the other was, a heavy silence descended as neither knew what to say. Inside Bryan's mind however a voice was shrieking, telling him that he had to hate Kai.

Bryan took a step back as he glared at Kai who wasn't looking at him, he realised that Kai was now in his debt and he didn't want Kai to owe him anything. He wanted to hate Kai. Bryan left the room and went to find the nearest empty room; he needed to get away from people and definitely away from Kai. He flumped down in an armchair and rubbed his forehead angrily. Noticing a phone he picked it up and dialled a number.

"What?" Tala's voice came through crisp and businesslike

"He is driving me crazy!"

"Nice to hear from you too" said Tala "where are you?"

"You have no idea how aggravating he is!"

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking about" Tala sounded like he had absolutely no idea who Bryan was talking about "and anyway forget whoever you're talking about, where are you? You haven't been answering my calls for the past two weeks!"

"He thinks he's so good! The stupid prick thinks he's the above the rest of the fucking world so we must fucking love him!"

"I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall," said Tala more to himself "I know I'd get more of a response out of it"

"Do you realise how long I've had to put with him strutting around like he rules the world?" asked Bryan incredulously

"Maybe if I vanished off the face of the earth for a while you'd all pay a little more attention to me," mused Tala "or if something really bad happened to me then maybe you'd notice I was here"

"Are you listening to me?" asked Bryan angrily because Tala wasn't taking him seriously

"No" 

"The guy is a total nightmare! And he's pathetic! And he's obnoxious!"

"Must be a real drag for you to put up with him so" said Tala conversationally

"And have you noticed that all the girls think he's really sexy?"

"Bryan I've no idea who you're talking about"

"They think his cold shoulder attitude is a real turn on!" Bryan ranted on not listening to Tala.

In fact Bryan continued like this, ranting on about Kai and Tala having no idea who he was talking about, until half an hour later Tala bellowed down the phone.

"BRYAN WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING AB-" Tala stopped "you're talking about Kai aren't you?"

"Who else do I know who is a fucking moron prick who thinks about no one but himself and thinks he's above the world?" snarled Bryan getting himself more twisted up inside

"Me?" suggested Tala probably more cheerfully than he should have done

Bryan faltered and couldn't really think of a response to this

"So where are you?" asked Tala seizing his chance "I've been trying to call you, why haven't you been answering my calls? And why are you grumbling about Kai? I mean it's not like you're living with the guy"

"No" lied Bryan having no intention in telling Tala that he was living with Kai because he knew that as soon as Tala got wind of where he was Tala would come marching over to find out what the hell Bryan was doing living with someone he hated…Bryan knew if Tala found out why Bryan was living Kai he would never forgive Bryan.

"So where are you?" Tala asked again

"Living with my folks" answered Bryan

"So if you're living with your old man and his bird and Kai's living with his grandfather why are you whinging about Kai?"

"Russia's just not big enough for the both of us!" said Bryan savagely

"Oh good God save me from people who are jealous of each other" Tala sounded like he wanted to strangle someone

"I'm not jealous of him!" snapped Bryan

"Of **course **not!" Tala coughed conspicuously "and I'm the fucking love of Garland's life"

"I'm not jealous of him! I hate him!" repeated Bryan

"Don't you ever get bored of saying that? Admit it, you're jealous of Kai because Kai's a better beyblader than you"

Bryan smirked as he thought back to the beybattle where he'd smashed Kai to pieces "maybe he used to be a better blader but I doubt he is anymore"

"Bryan?" Tala's voice was suddenly on alert "is there something you're not telling me?"

"I gotta go" said Bryan

"No! Don't you dare hang up!"

Bryan hung up.

* * *

Bryan leant on the banister of the first landing, which looked over the main front door, as he watched the people arrive in smart suits and expensive dresses; if he was honest with himself he was curious to see Kai's parents and see what they looked like.

He glanced sideways as he heard Kai approach him; Kai was wearing a suit and for once didn't look like he'd been dragged out of a hedge backwards. Though he still looked pale he'd stopped sweating and he looked like he might have dragged a brush through his hair. A white shirt, black smart jacket and black trousers which Bryan had a shrewd suspicion were actually jeans but he assumed Kai was banking on Voltaire going blind in his old age.

Kai gave Bryan a level stare; he was feeling stronger than he had done in a while and now there was one thing he wanted more than anything.

"I want a rematch"

Bryan snorted, "you think you can beat me?"

"Yes" Kai didn't take his eyes off Bryan and Bryan found himself looking in to them again; they were dark even darker than he'd ever seen them and deeper too, almost hypnotising.

"You think you can beat me then by all means have a try" said Bryan tearing his eyes away from Kai and looking down at the foyer as the front door opened and a red haired woman walked in.

Bryan was taken aback as he found himself looking at deep red eyes once again, save for the eyes everything about this woman was totally different to Kai and yet the way she walked, the way she stood reminded him of Kai. He heard Kai sigh as if preparing himself for something.

Kai made his way slowly down the stairs prolonging the time where he'd have to meet the one constant female in his life. Fleur Hiwatari turned as her son slowly stepped down the last step wishing that he was at the top of the stairs still.

"Kai" she said as Kai painfully made his way over speeding up only when his grandfather shot him a glare

"Mother" acknowledged Kai

"I hope you are feeling recovered" said Fleur

How she'd found out he wasn't well Kai didn't know but then Kai didn't know how his parents had managed to have sex together when they were repulsed by each other on sight.

"I am" said Kai

"Your father wishes to see you" Fleur sniffed disdainfully "he wishes to give you a cheque"

Kai was saved from answering this by his mother noticing Bryan who had made his own way down the stairs

"Ah Kai, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Kai and Bryan looked at her; they didn't agree on anything save one thing: they definitely **weren't** friends.

"Mother, this is Bryan Kuznetsov. He is an ex-member of Blitzkrieg Boys"

"That is the beyblading team you were on?" his mother turned to Kai to confirm and Kai nodded "I hear you did very well in the championships" she said turning back to Bryan who looked slightly surprised at her knowledge of beyblading; his mother didn't even know what the 'spin thing', as she called it, was.

"Thank you" said Bryan not really sure what to make of the woman

"Such a shame Boris didn't treat you properly, then maybe he would have been able to take credit for your success" said Fleur a gleam suddenly appearing in her eye

Behind her Bryan saw Kai suddenly look apprehensively at his grandfather whose face had gone from his usual superior expression to a fierce glare that made his cheeks have a blotchy hint of colour to them.

"Yes such a pity Boris didn't treat properly while you were at Biovolt" continued Fleur Hiwatari with a glance at her father-in-law to make sure he was getting angrier "if he had treated you well I wouldn't have seen the need to inform the authorities to shut Biovolt down"

Bryan stared at her. What did she mean she'd informed the authorities about shutting Biovolt down?

Kai meanwhile wasn't paying attention to his mother as he endured the inevitable fight between her and his grandfather every time those two came in to contact for more than a few minutes especially when Kai was around. He was watching Bryan's expression change as Fleur told him about Biovolt and all the time one question ran through his mind.

How could he hate someone who had the strength to disobey Voltaire when Kai himself didn't have the energy anymore?

* * *

finally! we're breaking through the walls! What do you think? please tell! until next time people!

kiki


	9. Colder Thoughts

Hey guys! I am momentarily lost because I don't where in the fiction I am but forgive my present confusion and ignore it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I say this everytime so we don't need to go in to it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Colder Thoughts**

Bryan stared at her. What did she mean she'd informed the authorities about shutting Biovolt down?

Kai meanwhile wasn't paying attention to his mother as he endured the inevitable fight between her and his grandfather every time those two came in to contact for more than a few minutes especially when Kai was around. He was watching Bryan's expression change as Fleur told him about Biovolt and all the time one question ran through his mind.

How could he hate someone who had the strength to disobey Voltaire when Kai himself didn't have the energy anymore?

* * *

It was a lonely table that Kai sat at in the semi darkness of early morning; his mind was working overtime, a whirl of the activities of the night before. Looking at the empty plate in front of him he could the slight form of his reflection, distorted and confused.

"So there you are rich boy" Bryan entered the great hall

"Didn't realise you were so anxious to find me" answered Kai removing the knife from the table; he still hadn't forgotten the time Bryan had gone for that waiter while they were both part of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"I think you've got some explaining to do" said Bryan taking the chair to the right of Kai who was sitting on the end

"I do?" Kai looked harder at the reflection in the plate, trying to see his features

"What the fuck did your mother mean when she said she called the authorities to shut down the Abbey?"

"I'm sure I don't know," answered Kai "maybe she meant what she said"

"That doesn't make sense" Bryan narrowed his eyes "it was Mr Dickinson who shut Biovolt down"

"But who told Mr Dickinson?" said Kai tracing the blue twirling pattern that was emblazed on the plate

"I don't know" said Bryan testily

"Well there you are then, obviously my mother told Mr Dickinson"

Bryan pushed the plate away from Kai causing Kai to look up "not good enough rich boy, how would she know what happened in the Abbey? She wasn't there and only people inside knew what was going on"

"Well someone on the inside told her obviously" said Kai in a sardonic tone

"Don't get cocky with me rich boy!" snarled Bryan "who on the inside told her?"

"Wasn't it you who told me that too many questions got you killed?" said Kai standing up and starting to walk out the great hall.

Bryan was silent for a moment and then just as Kai reached the doorway he said, "it was you wasn't it? You ratted out your own grandfather and Boris" Bryan turned to look at Kai who had stopped in the doorway mid-step.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kai said

Bryan stood and walked up to Kai until he was standing behind the phoenix "does granddaddy know? Does Boris know that it was you who banished him to the middle of nowhere?"

"Boris doesn't and my grandfather has a suspicion" Kai turned his head to looked at Bryan over his shoulder "now shut your mouth before my grandfather comes down and hears you"

"Well, well, well who would have thought that rich boy was the one who brought down Biovolt? Didn't realise you cared about us all so much" Bryan smirked "I wonder what Boris would do if he discovered you're the reason he lost his precious Biovolt?"

"Shut up!" hissed Kai who felt certain he could hear his grandfather coming down the stairs

"So what about BEGA? Did you get rid of that as well? Or did you join that for your own selfish reasons?"

"Keep your mouth shut Bryan!" Kai was started to panic slightly as he definitely heard his grandfather coming

Bryan obviously heard Voltaire too because he smirked and whispered in Kai's ear "don't worry rich boy, it's our little secret"

"Ah Kai, Kuznetsov I am glad to have caught you both" said Voltaire appearing at the top of the first flight of stairs, Bryan took a step back from Kai as they both turned.

"Good morning grandfather" Kai, trying to be as composed as possible, nodded to his grandfather

"I'm afraid I'm have to head in to town for some business meetings, I know not how long I shall be" said Voltaire coming to stand in front of Kai and Bryan "naturally Kai, you shall be in charge of the household"

"Very well grandfather" said Kai blandly but inside his heart was beating harder than a drum, his grandfather leaving the house to attend to some business…leaving Kai alone! … With Bryan?

"Kuznetsov, I trust I can rely on you to stick to your mission" said Voltaire awakening Kai's curiosity and making him more determined to find out why Bryan was here.

"Of course sir" said Bryan practically seeing a flood full of Kai's questions heading his way

"Good" Voltaire looked back at Kai "I wish to have a word with you in private, Kai"

"Of course grandfather" said Kai

They were however interrupted by Peter the manservant who sidled up to Voltaire blocking Kai's view to show Voltaire something without the two boys seeing though they both tried.

"Destroy it" said Voltaire and Peter nodded before heading off to a sitting room on the other side of the foyer, Voltaire said to Kai "I would like that word now"

"Yes grandfather" Kai followed his grandfather in to a small office.

* * *

Peter entered the living room and walked over to fireplace where a fire was flickering; Peter looked down at the envelope in his hands and gave in to temptation. Opening the envelope he pulled out the piece of paper and read the letter that was addressed to Kai.

_Dear Kai,_

_I hope you are well and hopefully are getting flooded with all the letters I've sent because it's about time that you answered one of them. If you are just trying to avoid us then please just tell me and we'll leave you all alone, just please Kai answer my letter._

_If this is not Kai who is reading this letter then please give this to Kai so he can contact his friends so they know he is alright. Please? We just want to know that nothing is wrong with Kai._

_Hope everything is alright _

Ray

Peter snorted with derision as he reread the letter once more and threw it and the envelope on the fire and waited while they burned to ashes. By the time Kai Hiwatari's friends realised that there was something wrong Kai Hiwatari would be dead.

Peter turned back to the door and got the shock of his life as he saw Bryan leaning in the doorway watching him; there was a silence as one stared the other down.

"C-Can I help you sir?" asked Peter trying not to stammer and failing

Bryan was silent as he saw Peter start to sweat and only when he was sure Peter was about to burst in to tears did he say "no"

"O-Oh well in-in that case I'll just…I'll just go and err" Peter trailed off as Bryan stepped out of the way to let Peter through the doorway.

"You go and do that" said Bryan and Peter shot from the room like a bat out of hell; once he was sure that Peter the manservant had gone Bryan walked over to the fire and watched as the last remaining piece of the letter became black dust. A fiery anger bubbled inside him, Bryan didn't care how much he hated Kai no one deserved to be treated in this way. No one had the right to conceal things that did not belong to them; no one had the right to treat someone like dirt no matter how much they were hated…

And in a flash Bryan knew that he could no longer find it within himself to complete his mission. He could finally see that no matter how much he hated Kai he wouldn't be able to do what Voltaire wanted, it just wasn't in him…not anymore.

* * *

"While I am away you will receive a guest" said Voltaire as Kai shut the door of the office trapping himself in with the man he loathed more than anything else in the world. Kai suddenly thought that he and Bryan weren't so different, Bryan had said himself that the one person he hated more than Kai was Voltaire; Kai forced himself to pay attention.

"A guest?" asked Kai "may I enquire who the guest is?"

"You will find out tomorrow when he arrives" said Voltaire "and when he does I want both you and Kuznetsov to treat him with nothing but respect and courtesy, understand?"

"Of course grandfather" replied Kai as warning bells in his mind sounded, if he was right about the identity of the mysterious guest then he'd lost nemesis to gain another but there was nothing he could do about it…and deep down within him, so deep Kai only noticed the feeling subconsciously, he was glad Bryan was here.

"Good, now I must be away," said Voltaire "this business is very important and I must not be late, so if there is nothing else to discuss…" he trailed off whilst looking at Kai.

Why was Bryan here? "There is nothing grandfather," said Kai "I do not wish to detain you any longer" and Kai opened the door to let Voltaire out.

"Then I shall be back as soon as possible" said Voltaire sweeping out the room. After a moment Kai followed him and watched as Voltaire ordered the menservants around.

On the other side of the foyer Bryan came out of the sitting room and also watched the menservants hurried round tripping over coats and luggage in their haste not to displease their master.

As Voltaire bellowed at the menservants, and the noise and chaos increased, the falcon and the phoenix settled their gaze on each other. Kai leaning on the banister with his head resting on his arms and Bryan leaning against the frame of the sitting room doorway, they took each other in calmly and quietly.

Kai now knew he couldn't hate Bryan; Bryan had proved he was stronger than Kai, Bryan had done something that Kai no longer had the power to do…Bryan had gained Kai's respect.

Bryan now knew he couldn't complete his mission; he could see that even though he had survived his time of locked away misery but Kai was still suffering his, though Kai was weak now he had once been a strong blader and Bryan wanted nothing more than a rematch…Kai had broken through Bryan's wall of hatred for him.

And now as they gazed at each other, while coats and suitcases went flying round, one thought echoed round their heads.

_If I don't hate him then how do I feel about him?_

* * *

Arr ain't that sweet! they're both muddled (bit like me) anyway hope you enjoyed and until next time people!

over and out!

kiki


	10. Molten Wings

Hey people! once again thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favourites and communty thingys! i like this chapter so i hope you do too!

can't think of any warnings and we all know beyblade don't belong to me so there's no need to keep saying that, so that just leaves me one thing to say

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Molten Wings**

It was quiet in the great hall as the clock struck six indicating that the menservants should close the curtains for the night and that Bryan and Kai should sit for dinner. Entering the great hall Kai took his usual place at the end of the table and looked very small sitting there all alone. As he was served he caught himself glancing towards the door to see if Bryan had arrived yet. Taking a hold of himself Kai picked up his fork…and put it down again.

"You don't eat then you're going to be thinner than a stick insect" said Bryan walking in and sitting down in a chair a couple down from Kai, he accepted the meal that the manservant offered him.

"Is that you trying to sound caring?" said Kai cynically

"No, that's me being hopeful" replied Bryan

"Why don't you try poisoning me?" suggested Kai "you might get more satisfaction out of it"

"Is that you volunteering rich boy?" Bryan shook his head as a manservant offered him wine

"You don't drink?" Kai raised his eyebrows; he could just imagine Bryan getting himself involved in a pub brawl

"No, got a problem with that?" Bryan watched as Kai did accept a glass of red wine "you'd better not be planning to drink on an empty stomach"

"I'm not planning to get totally trashed" said Kai feeling Bryan's eyes on him

"Just so long as you know that alcohol is 45% more likely to effect you when you haven't eaten anything"

"You just made that up"

"It could have been true" Bryan shrugged and then scowled at Kai "you better not smoke as well"

"No I don't and I don't get drunk either" said Kai firmly

"Good, because I'm not cleaning up your vomit"

"Like you've cleaned anything in your entire life"

"You'd be surprised rich boy"

"Yeah" said Kai his eye flickering up to Bryan and back down his plate again "I probably would"

They were quiet as Bryan made his way through three helpings of dinner and Kai managed half a plate full

"You eat anymore and you'll be able to give Tyson a run for his money" commented Kai as Bryan finished off his last helping of pudding

"You eat any less and you won't be able to run anywhere"

"Are you sure you're not trying be caring?"

"If I was trying to be caring then I wouldn't be here I'd be at home caring for my sick mother"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," said Kai "you'd probably end up killing the woman"

"You can't kill my mother, it's virtually impossible"

"I guessed that" Kai waved at a manservant to take his plate away "she gave birth to you and survived for crying out loud"

"I thought I was supposed to have been grown from a lump of infested mud"

"All the more reason for her to have died during the process" said Kai

Bryan gave a hollow laugh "you're full of little comments tonight aren't you rich boy"

"Yeah I am" said Kai "and here's another; Boris is coming to visit tomorrow"

Bryan choked on his glass of water "what?"

"Boris is coming to visit tomorrow" repeated Kai

"Yes, that's what I thought you said" Bryan drained his glass "why?"

"Well it could be because he loves you so much he can't live without you" said Kai

Bryan narrowed his eyes and said through gritted teeth "one more sarcastic comment like that rich boy and I'll shove that glass of wine where the sun don't shine"

"Like you'd get the chance" said Kai as the manservant took the untouched glass of wine away

"So the real reason why Boris is visiting is…" Bryan began

"Is because after BEGA Boris is a little short on money and therefore my grandfather has done the charitable thing and allowed him to stay here" finished Kai who had gleaned this information after hours of searching amongst Voltaire's things in his office after realising who the mysterious guest, Voltaire had told him about, was.

"Does your grandfather even know what charitable means?"

"He probably read it in the dictionary once"

* * *

Kai sat on his bed thinking; what was Bryan doing now? Why was Bryan here? Why had his grandfather suddenly disappeared off to go on business? Why hadn't Bryan thrown any solid objects in Kai's direction all day? Did Bryan know what Voltaire was up to? What was he doing now? What time was it?

Kai looked at the clock, 3:45 am. Kai massaged his temple and tried to forget about the headache that was throbbing throughout his entire head. What was Bryan doing now? … _Why was he thinking about Bryan all the time_? Kai growled quietly in irritation. Back when he'd been with the Bladebreakers whenever one of them hadn't been able to sleep they would all sit up, get huge mugs of hot chocolate and switch on the TV and then come to drag Kai out of his bed so he could join the midnight party too. At the time Kai had hated it but now he would've liked nothing more than for someone to sit with him and talk or watch TV with or-

His door opened and Bryan came marching in fully dressed

"Come on rich boy, do you want a rematch or not?"

Kai stared at him and vaguely wondered whether his clock was slow "do you know what time it is?"

Bryan looked at the clock "3:45 am, I realise this is prime time for one to be having sex but you don't have anyone so that wasn't an issue" he looked at Kai expectantly "you're the one who wanted the rematch so lets go"

"I'm not doing anything in my pyjamas" said Kai, he still had pride and he was dammed before he'd battle in pyjamas, even Tyson didn't do that…well he hoped Tyson didn't do that anyway…no…he **prayed** Tyson didn't do that.

"Well get dressed then" said Bryan as he left Kai's room

Kai sat there for a moment; Max believed that there was a power greater than anyone earth who turned your life in a story full of irony, Kai would have called Max a fool if it wasn't for the fact that Bryan had walked in to his room while Kai was wishing he wasn't alone.

Few moments later he walked out of his room to find Bryan standing in the corridor looking impatient.

"You go any slower rich boy you'll be going backwards" said Bryan pulling out his beyblade and seemingly planning to have the battle in the corridor. Kai looked around at all the precious vases and statues…he wanted to break them all!

"Anytime you're ready" said Bryan tapping a foot as Kai was still just standing there.

Kai pulled himself together and prepared to launch.

"Come on then" said Kai

"Are you sure? Are you sure you wouldn't like to take a few moments to gaze thoughtfully at the paintings and write an essay on how bad they are?" asked Bryan

"I'm ready" Kai faced Bryan "the question is, are you?"

They launch their blades simultaneously and Dranzer and Falborg flew at each other, birds of prey hunting out each other talons outstretched. Then at the last moment Dranzer dived out the way and skirted left, Falborg tried to follow but she was too fast. Spinning round Falborg Dranzer attacked from behind and darted out of reach once more. Falborg spun round but again too slow as Dranzer fell back to spin on one spot just in front of Kai.

Falborg moved in to attack but Dranzer slipped back and then shot forward slamming in to Falborg before slipping out of reach this time however Falborg shot further forward an extra inch and gave Dranzer a glancing blow causing her to spin out of control. She hit a statue much to Kai's satisfaction and spun against the wall grazing it as she did so. Falborg flew up and hit her to one side and Dranzer crashed back to the floor still spinning strong, Falborg landed in front of Bryan and immediately sped forward in an attack Dranzer only just missed.

Both blades span back to settle in front of their masters waiting for the next command.

"Not bad rich boy" said Bryan "you keep this up and you might be able to call yourself a blader with pride again"

"I intend to do more than that Bryan" Kai folded his arms "after all, you're only a bird if you have wings"

Bryan frowned but did nothing except to wait for Kai's next move. Dranzer started spinning faster a whirl of flame appearing round her as the temperature began to heat up and Dranzer flew forward towards Falborg but again at the last moment flew up in to the air to come crashing down on Falborg sending the falcon spinning out of control smashing statues and vases while Dranzer drove in to him.

Dranzer continued to crush Falborg but the falcon wasn't beaten yet as he pushed up on Dranzer sending them both crashing in to the ceiling and back down again landing beside each other only to start crashing in to each other in hopes of knocking the other off balance but both were as powerful as each other and so both bladers realised it was going to take more than brute strength to beat the other and then an idea slipped in to Kai's mind.

"Dranzer attack!"

Dranzer rose from her blade in an magnificent blaze of red and as Falborg came out to meet her face on she dived left before feigning right again and flew upwards causing Falborg to spin around in a confused manner as he tried to locate the phoenix but wherever he looked she was gone and attacking him from behind. Falborg tried anticipating her next move but the phoenix was unpredictable as she swerved from one side to the other to then swoop under Falborg to attack from behind once again.

Bryan could see Kai was taking him for a ride but what the enigma was planning he didn't know. Dranzer danced around the falcon in sparking colours of red and gold, getting him more confused and all the time she was waiting…waiting to seize her moment. And then she saw it.

"DRANZER ATTACK!" Dranzer flew at Bryan in a blaze of fire with Falborg hot on her feathers but as Bryan made to duck she veered away sending Falborg straight in to the hand of Bryan who caught his blade to save his face from getting bludgeoned. Dranzer landed in front of Bryan and swept back in to the beyblade with a cry of victory; Bryan looked down at Dranzer as she stopped spinning at his feet and then he looked back up at Kai, so Hiwatari was back to his old champion standard; Voltaire would be pleased he found himself thinking bitterly.

Kai looked back at him with no sign of gloating; he didn't want to gloat, all he'd wanted to do was prove to himself that he was still the blader he'd been. Walking over to his blade he picked it up and looked at Bryan who was still stood there with Falborg smoking in his hand.

"You keep that blade in your hand much longer and it'll burn" said Kai calmly as Bryan looked back at him silently; Bryan shrugged

"Better than have my face smashed in" he said giving Kai a look

"You were intending to push me down the stairs the last time we battled" said Kai "your blade attacked me then so I just thought I'd return the favour"

"Except you caused my own beyblade to attack me" said Bryan shaking his head "that's just not right rich boy"

"And you know what 'right' is do you?" asked Kai

"Maybe not" said Bryan as he looked in to Kai's face and noticed the paleness of his skin "you don't wear your blue paint stuff anymore"

"Took you long enough to notice" said Kai staring in to Bryan's eyes, they didn't seem cold anymore, when looked at close up they were pale sparkling colours that were filled with life. He suddenly noticed how close he was to Bryan…he didn't mind.

"You decided it was no longer fashionable" guessed Bryan still talking about blue paint which Kai, for some reason, found aggravating.

"I decided it was a waste of time" corrected Kai

"Well that's just silly rich boy. That blue paint gave you an image" said Bryan

"And what's your image?" asked Kai "a moronic bastard who smashes everything in sight?"

"I don't have an image"

"Now I don't believe that" Kai's voice was low as he crept closer to Bryan "Tala won't let anyone outside unless they have an image"

"Well there you are then, now you know why I spend all my time inside" murmured Bryan as his vision was filled with deep, ruby red and surprisingly soft red eyes.

"Which would explain why you're so pale" said Kai

"It would" Bryan tilted Kai's head back slightly

"Tyson's always wondered why, he thinks you're a vampire" they were almost touching

"That would be why he was holding garlic at me the last time we met" muttered Bryan as Kai's eyes started to close

"Evidently he's never noticed you have a reflection" their lips were a gasp of air away

"Or the fact I actually have no special feeling about garlic"

Their lips touched as –

"Master Kai! Master Kai!" Bryan's favourite manservant came bursting in to the corridor "someone's broken in! They've smashed the entire corridor!"

He stopped as Bryan marched over to him grabbed him by his night shirt and hissed in to his ear

"Run like the fucking wind!"

* * *

What do you think? And did anyone notice that Kai didn't touch his glass of wine? –Smirk- Bryan's effecting him! they nearly kissed! amazing!

RxR please!

til next time!

kiki


	11. Crushed Ice

hey ma peeps! first off, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVOURITE STORY ADDS.

so we're here for another chapter! and i am pleased to say that there is indeed a sequel to this fiction! i wasn't sure what i thought about it at first but then i realised i'd written six chapters for it so there has to be something in it. it is called **Beat Of A Dammed Lover** and of course has Bryan and Kai in it but also Tala and Ray.

anyway back to this, when we last left the two they were just about to kiss but a certain manservant came barging in...tee hee. i know a lot of people hate the manservant but i can't help but like him, the guy just gets everywhere he's not supposed to! interestingly enough i had planned to have Byran and Kai kiss in the last chapter but when i got to that point i wasn't sure how to write it so last minute decision had me bring in the manservant!

needless to say i don't own beyblade or any of it's characters but i do own the manservant which isn't all together something be proud of but hey, i like him!

i can't think of anything else to say apart from enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Crushed Ice**

"OW!" snapped Bryan at his **favourite **manservant

"Well if you will hold a lump of burning metal" said Kai as he watched the manservant gingerly dab Bryan's burnt hand with antiseptic

"My beyblade is not a lump of metal!"

"Right, it's a lump of useless melted metal"

"Aren't we feeling smug?" growled Bryan

Kai smirked only to frown again as he watched the manservant get himself entangled in the bandage he was trying to wrap around Bryan's hand.

"Can't you sack him?" asked Bryan through gritted teeth "it would make everything a lot easier"

The manservant gave them both a sheepish grin as he tried to get out of his mess and became further tied up.

"Oh for crying out loud" muttered Kai as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a length of bandage, grabbing Bryan's hand he began to wrap it up.

"Gently!" snapped Bryan "that hurts!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain" said Kai as he began tie the bandage so it stayed

"Boris never accounted for bandages to be tied so tightly"

"What?" asked Kai with a glint in his eye "like this?" he pulled

"OW!"

* * *

"So explain to me again, why are we standing by the front door like a pair of lost souls who never had anywhere to go in the first place?" asked Bryan with little interest

Kai sighed and made a comment of not nice content before replying "Boris is to arrive in the next ten minutes, as the host I am to receive my guest. You don't have to be here at all, so take the hint and fuck off"

"And miss out on all the fun?"

A manservant crept up to Kai and quietly said "Mr Boris is going to be slightly detained, master Kai"

"How long for?" asked Kai

"I bet he's just pretending to be fashionably late" snorted Bryan

"He says for another fifteen minutes, master Kai"

"Very well, I shall wait for him in the sitting room" said Kai

"And I shall wait above the door and drop a large bucket of water on his head the moment he comes in"

"No you won't!" Kai stopped all Bryan's plans of making Boris's stay a living hell "you listen to me Kuznetsov, you are not to do anything. No buckets of water, no setting fire to Boris's room and I swear Bryan if you break another statue I will make you stick it back together. And don't think I don't know you flooded the second downstairs bathroom"

"You're no fun rich boy" Bryan smirked "can't I even throw a plant pot at him?"

"No!"

"A knife?"

"No!"

"A fork?"

"No!"

"A spoon?"

"You are not throwing any kind of cutlery at him" said Kai as he entered the sitting room. He heard Bryan close the door, shutting the rest of the house out. Next thing Kai knew he was flat on his back on a sofa with Bryan holding him down by his shoulders and towering over him.

"Get the hell off me!" snapped Kai

"Not until you explain to me what the fuck happened earlier" Bryan snarled back

"Oh you want me to explain my day so far?" asked Kai sarcastically "well let's think…you marched uninvited in to my room at some God awful hour in the morning and demanded a rematch, I won. I got dressed, had breakfast, bandaged up your hand because you were stupid enough to hold a scorching hot beyblade, ever since then I have been waiting for Boris who is coming to stay"

"Isn't it interesting how you smoothly avoided one tiny event in that list?"

"I don't know what you mean" said Kai with a sigh

"Oh really? You were going to kiss me, rich boy" Bryan stared down at Kai "remember that?"

"I wasn't going to kiss you" said Kai

"Oh denial is it?" Bryan smirked "you know, if I was a sensitive person I would be hurt"

"Sensitive?" Kai snorted "you're about as sensitive as a pig's backside"

They looked at each other for a moment

"Well who would have thought it? Rich boy's gay" Bryan raised his eyebrows "does granddaddy know about that?"

"Shut up Bryan"

"I guess not"

"Just get the hell off me!" Kai pushed against Bryan and Bryan sat back to let Kai sit up and Kai found himself looking on to Bryan's eyes once again. His breathing seemed to be suddenly difficult as Bryan placed his fingers under Kai's chin and tipped his head -

They both leapt back as there was a knock on the door and a manservant opened the door. Bryan glared at him; he could really get to dislike the household staff.

"What is it?" asked Kai trying not to sound as if he was trying to regain his bearings

"Forgive me master Kai but Mr Boris has arrived"

"Already?" sighed Kai his heart sinking through his feet, the floor and down to the centre of the earth

"Yes master Kai," said the manservant "is that a problem?"

"No, I'm coming now" replied Kai massaging his temple and wishing the manservant would burn in hell. The manservant bowed and left leaving the door open. Kai glanced at Bryan as he stood. He didn't know what was happening; he hated Bryan- no he respected Bryan but he still didn't like him…he couldn't like Bryan: it was impossible! No one liked Bryan, not even the Blitzkrieg Boys liked him, Bryan was a part of the team and therefore he was a friend but no one **liked** him.

But Kai was beginning to like him; though he was angry at most things Bryan was strong, you could rely on Bryan to be Bryan, he did what he said he would do. Kai shook these feelings and thoughts away.

"It never happened" he murmured and headed to the door.

Bryan paused for a moment. Then as Kai reached the door Bryan stood and taking a stride forward grabbed Kai by his wrist and twirling him round to face him. Shutting the door Bryan looked deep in to Kai's eyes.

"Fuck that"

He kissed Kai and placed a hand on the back of Kai's head, Kai responded gripping tightly on to Bryan's top. Bryan pushed him against the shut door caging Kai in all the time kissing him. Kai felt his resistance slip away as Bryan deepened the sensation, several times his mind tried to put a stop to what he was doing but Kai gave way to desire and allowed the trembles of pleasure overwhelm him.

Bryan pulled away only when both their brains were screaming for air, the world around Kai spun as he tried to level out his breathing. He wanted Bryan to kiss him again and inwardly scolded himself for being so needy.

"Now try and say you haven't kissed me" muttered Bryan his hand pressed firmly against the door to keep any seriously unwanted interruptions out.

"You kissed me I didn't kiss you" said Kai

Bryan rolled his eyes "do you always have to make sure you're right?"

"It's not my fault if I am"

"Shut the fuck up" said Bryan pressing his lips on Kai's once again much to Kai's pleasure-

"Kai? Kai?" a voice from outside jolted Kai's memory and he suddenly remembered why they'd been in the sitting room in the first place, he pushed against Bryan and pried himself away.

"And then of course you have to attend to the precious guest" growled Bryan irritably

"Yes I do," said Kai firmly as Bryan pushed him up against the wall "now back off before I throw that vase at you"

"How come you're allowed to break the priceless vases when I'm not?"

"It belongs to me and therefore I have a right to do what I will with it," said Kai "now move before I smash it over your head"

"If I'm crushing you against the wall like so then how do you propose to reach the vase in the first place?"

"Bryan, stop trying to prolong the time before we see Boris"

"Says the guy who took ten minutes to go down a flight of stairs just because he didn't want to see his mother"

"That was different, my mother is the devil in woman form, Boris is just a violent prick" replied Kai halfway between pushing Bryan away and pulling him closer.

There was a knock on the door.

"There, now he's getting impatient" said Kai

"Heartbreaking" was Bryan sarcastic response to this

There was another knock on the door

"Aren't you going to respond to that?" asked Bryan

"How can I? You're pushing me to the wall"

"Not as strong as we used to be?"

"No, you've just been getting fatter because of all the food you've been eating"

"You'll pay for that one, rich boy"

"Kai?" Boris's voice came through the door "are you in there?"

"Just move!" hissed Kai

"Nope"

"Oh my God please don't tell me you get a kick out of Boris being on the other side of that door seconds away from finding me against a wall with another guy"

"Alright" said Bryan with a smirk "I don't get a kick out of Boris being on the other side of that door seconds away from finding you against a wall with another guy"

"You are unbelievable"

"I said I didn't get a kick out of it"

"Fucking liar" said Kai pushing against Bryan once more who this time stepped back just as the door opened and Boris stepped in carrying a black box.

"Ahh Kai, it is a pleasure to see you again"

"Boris" Kai acknowledged as he tried to inconspicuously rearrange his shirt in to the way it should be; Bryan smirked.

Boris blinked several times as he saw Bryan standing there next to Kai but he said nothing as he saw the person he'd seen as a failure ever since Bryan had lost to Ray. Bryan glared at him; he'd suffered a lot from Boris over the years but now he was strong and Bryan would get his revenge…oh yes, he'd see that man squirm for his life.

"I have a gift for you, Kai" said Boris and he indicated the black box.

"And what is that?" asked Kai vaguely aware the front door had been opened again

Boris looked at Bryan pointedly.

"Bryan, do you mind finding out who is at the front door?" said Kai subtly standing in between Boris and the angry falcon.

"Get out of the way rich boy" hissed Bryan "I'm going to tear him limb from limb!"

"No you're not!" Kai whispered back firmly

"Why are you protecting a man who ruined our lives!" snarled Bryan

"Because killing him won't change the past and will only cause you trouble!" snapped Kai "now go and see who is at the door!"

"Since when were you so placid?" Bryan glared at Kai "what happened to the days when you didn't let anyone go without taking your revenge?"

Kai sighed and gave Bryan a tired look "that was another lifetime, now go and see who is at the door!"

"You're making a mistake rich boy, you should have let me kill him while you had the chance!" Bryan growled but he left the room slamming the door behind him. Kai sighed and turned to Boris already feeling drained.

"You were saying?"

Boris took a step forward and opened the box in his hands.

As soon as Boris flipped back the lid Kai felt a power that was both seductive and suffocating. He felt the power slip in to his brain, calling to him softly. Calmly Kai reached out and took the box from Boris. As he looked in to the box he could already feel the power overtaking him…and he didn't have the strength to fight it.

* * *

Bryan was halfway across the foyer when he stopped in mid-step as he saw who Kai's newest guests were. He looked at Tala and Spencer surprised but that was nothing compared to the surprise on their faces as they saw Bryan.

"You!" said Tala

"You!" Bryan shot back at him

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Holy fuck" said Spencer calmly

"Where's Kai?" demanded Tala

"Obviously not here" Bryan said coolly

"Don't play your games with me!" snapped Tala "what are you doing here? You said you were living with your parents!"

"Oh so I did" mused Bryan thoughtfully

"You **lied **to Tala?" Spencer's mouth fell open in a very unlike Spencer way

"Guess I did" said Bryan as Tala glared at him; Bryan smirked.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" snarled Tala his eyes turning icier than normal

"I'm not telling you anything" said Bryan calmly

"Well I'll just get Spencer to break you neck then!" Tala's voice was like poison

"Leave me out of it" muttered Spencer; he didn't want to get stuck in the middle of a Tala Bryan fight, no way.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Bryan's voice was calm which was strange for him "and nothing you can do will induce me to"

There was another knock at the door and the doorman who was feeling he wasn't getting enough money for this job opened it again and almost fell over with surprise.

"_Lord Voltaire_!"

Tala, Bryan and Spencer span round to see Voltaire step in to his foyer. Bryan's eyes widened. Voltaire was _back_! That could only mean one thing; he was ready to complete Operation Black…and he was expecting Bryan to complete his mission.

* * *

oooh! things are heating up! and they kissed! YES! it only took _eleven _chapters! i hope you enjoyed it! once again thanks for all the reveiws and support i've had for this fic!

until next time peeps, over and out!

kiki


	12. Foolish Stupidity

Heya people! thanks to all who read review alert and generally look at this fic!(going a little overboard on the exclamation marks but it gets the point across)

anyway, YES they finally kissed last chapter only to have their peace totally distrupted...Dam (i don't why i'm so annoyed, i wrote the thing) so when we left last time the old codger- i mean Voltaire had turned up O.o what's going to happen next? ...well, i already know but i'll keep the suspense going...teehee.

anywho, hope you enjoy this chap! review and all that plz!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Foolish Stupidity**

_Operation Black – to combine two powerful spirits so that they become one in a perfect balance of controllable power. To imprison this power in to a being known as the soldier. Once it is known that the soldier can withstand the excessive power destroy the soldier and infuse the power in to a being who is to be controlled by none other than Voltaire Hiwatari._

* * *

"WHAT!" seethed Voltaire as he spun round to glower at Bryan.

"I feel unable to carry out my mission and therefore resign" repeated Bryan calmly

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOUR MISERABLE FAMILY IN THESE PAST YEARS?" blotches were appearing across Voltaire's face and his eyes darkened "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER HAS BROUGHT YOU UP TO BE? DO REALISE HE WAS ONLY ABLE TO DO THAT BECAUSE I SAVED YOUR FAMILY FROM BEING THROWN OUT ON THE STREETS?"

"Yes sir, I understand" Bryan stood in front of Voltaire calmly watching as Voltaire went from angry to incensed. The more Bryan looked at the old man grow angrier the more he hated Voltaire. Though he hated Voltaire he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Kai. It wasn't hatred anymore, he didn't feel about Kai the way he felt about Tala and Spencer. Bryan felt attracted to Kai in a way he'd never experienced before, something about the phoenix caught Bryan's attention. Kai had all the strength of Tala if not more but Kai had seen and experienced things that Tala never would; things that had shaped him, made him stronger but not in the way Tala, Spencer or Bryan himself had been. Kai was different from the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, suffering the Bladebreakers had changed Kai in to someone Bryan found entrancing-

Bryan suddenly realised that Voltaire had stopped shouting.

"You will leave this place!" hissed Voltaire "and I wish never to see your face again!"

"As you wish sir" said Bryan

"I do" Voltaire pointed to the door "I wish you to gather your belongings and leave my premises now!"

Bryan nodded and turned to walk from the room back in to the foyer; looking at the clock he realised it had been two hours since Tala and Spencer had arrived so it wasn't surprising they were no longer in the foyer. Wondering where Kai was Bryan made his way upstairs to his room.

* * *

Kai looked up as his grandfather entered the great hall and noticed at once something wasn't right.

"Something troubles you grandfather" he said

"Indeed" Voltaire turned to Kai who was sitting in his usual seat with a small black box in front of him "I wish you to come to town with me"

"Of course grandfather," said Kai "are we to go now?"

"No, not yet" Voltaire seemed to be thinking "in a couple of hours, I shall call for you"

"As you wish grandfather" Kai looked back down at the box in front of him

"In the meantime you can deal with those insufferable friends of yours" said Voltaire interrupting Kai's thoughts

Kai frowned at the box "friends?"

"Tala Ivanov and Spencer, they arrived a couple of hours ago"

"Forgive me grandfather I did not know, I shall see to them immediately" Kai stood but didn't take his eyes from the box

"Now are you aware of the whereabouts of Boris?"

"I believe he is in the conservatory grandfather"

"Good" Voltaire began to walk out of the great hall but paused "oh and Kuznetsov is to leave us today"

Kai's eyes ripped from the box to stare at his grandfather "what?"

"He no longer has a reason to be here so he is to leave as soon as he has gathered his things" Kai was silent as his grandfather continued "have a car sent round to take Kuznetsov to his destination"

"Yes grandfather" Kai managed; he waited until his grandfather had left the room before leaving it himself and heading straight up the stairs all thoughts of the box forgotten. He wasn't sure what Bryan meant to him, he wasn't like anyone else Kai knew. He was different to Tala and Spencer and nothing like the Bladebreakers, he interfered where Tala and Spencer didn't and he kept away from things that the Bladebreakers would pry in to. Blading wise he wasn't the best but when it came to the strength of his spirit Kai had never met anyone stronger…and he wasn't about to let something like that go, not until he'd thought through what it meant to him.

Kai burst in to Bryan's room and practically skidded to a halt while the door swung shut behind him.

"Haven't we already discussed this?" said Bryan with a frown as he shoved a top in to his bag "you're supposed to knock before entering because I might doing naughty things, killing Boris for example" here he shot Kai a glare

"I'm sorry" Kai found himself saying "you were right, I should have let you kill Boris because now he's -"

"Given you Black Dranzer back? Yeah I know"

Kai frowned "how?"

"Never you mind" said Bryan as he shoved the last piece of clothing in to his bag and zipped it up

"You can't leave," said Kai "and how did you know Boris had given Black Dranzer back?"

"Because of your grandfather I have no choice but to leave" answered Bryan "and I don't doubt it won't be long before you discover what's really going on around here"

"What do you mean? Why are you leaving? I thought you had some kind of purpose being here, what was it? How did you know I had Black Dranzer? What is going around here? How-"

"Enough with the dam questions Hiwatari!" Bryan's voice cut through Kai's tirade like a hot knife cutting through butter. For the first time in his life Bryan was making a decision which deep inside him he didn't agree with; he was leaving and knew he shouldn't be. He knew partially what Voltaire wanted to do, knew why Kai had Black Dranzer back…knew that Kai was going to die. He tried to tell himself it didn't bother him, that he felt nothing for Kai. Picking up his bag he made his way to the door but Kai stood in front of the door blocking his way.

"Don't you ever get tired of blocking my way rich boy?" asked Bryan

"You can't leave" said Kai

"And why not?"

"Because you haven't told me why you were here in the first place, because you haven't told me what's going on around here"

"Get out of the way rich boy"

"No! Not until you tell me" Kai growled trying desperately to convince himself that he didn't feel anything for Bryan, that he only wanted Bryan to stay because Bryan knew things he didn't…but Kai had learnt a lot about loosing recently and this felt like loosing; since Bryan had come Kai had felt himself awaken in to a person he'd never been before. Bryan had shown Kai that sometimes, just sometimes, it wasn't wrong to loose. He made Kai feel like he was loosing himself in to something that was in its own way sweet and blissful and Kai would dam himself to hell before he let that feeling escape.

He kissed Bryan fervently, forgetting all about the emotional walls built around his heart, forgetting about the cold hearted demeanour he'd kept for so long, forgetting all about staying in control. Bryan dropped his bag as he pushed Kai over to the bed and down on it, climbing on top of him as Kai pulled off his top. He bit Kai's neck gently causing the phoenix to groan as they sank deeper into pleasure…

* * *

"You wanna know why I was here in the first place?" asked Bryan as he lay in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Kai opened his eyes and sat up looking down at Bryan "yes"

"To kill you" said Bryan quietly still looking up at the ceiling

Kai gave him a quizzical look "I don't believe you" he said

"Well there's gratitude for you! I tell you something without you stabbing me with those infuriating questions of yours and you don't believe me!"

"Well oddly enough it's not everyday I get told that a beyblading team-mate is living in my house and planning to kill me"

"Well oddly enough it's not everyday I get asked to live in a beyblading team-mate's house and plan to kill him"

"But who asked you?"

Bryan looked at him

"My grandfather"

Bryan nodded

"But why?"

"He didn't say"

"But you know"

"Not necessarily"

"But why did my grandfather ask you?"

"My father's an assassin," explained Bryan "he brought me up to be one, that's one of the reasons why I was trained to feel nothing but hate and anger. A few years ago my father failed to properly assassinate someone and that person took my father to court, Voltaire stopped my father from being thrown in to jail and gave him money"

"So my grandfather figured you all owed him a favour?"

Bryan nodded "that and I hate your living guts so I guess he figured I wouldn't mind killing you"

"I hate to point this out to you" said Kai "but I'm still alive"

"No? Really? What gave you that idea?"

"My point is" said Kai with a scowl at Bryan "if I'm still alive then why are you leaving?"

Bryan was silent as he sat up and placed his lips on Kai's drawing the phoenix to him. Kai responded sighing deeply as Bryan once again took control allowing Kai to relax and follow where Bryan led.

As Bryan pushed Kai down neither of them heard the door open, neither of them heard someone walk in to the room, neither of them realised that someone turned to the bed to see the pair caught in the middle of a hazy passion that threatened to engulf them.

As Kai opened his eyes to look in to Bryan's he saw something out the corner of his eye, felt a presence in the room. As he looked over to it he gasped and pushed Bryan off him so he could sit up. Bryan frowned and looked over Kai's shoulder, his eyes widened.

The three figures froze.

* * *

OOOOOOH who is it? i know! i know! i think i had too much sugar this morning. anyway please tell me what you thought and until next time people!

kiki


	13. Betraying Calm

hey peeps! i was going to update next monday but then remembered i was on holiday and couldn't update then so i thought i'd update now!

anyway, disclaimer: we all know it so no need to go through it again!

when we last left our two unconventional lovers had been interupted by someone...some people guessed Tala but they were wrong, nice guess though, you could have been right if i wasn't trying to catch you out! (evil of me i know) Tala doesn't find out for a long time yet...like in to more than nine chapters in to the sequel!

anyway no more to say except ENJOY oh and i say this practially every chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Betraying Calm**

"Spencer!" Bryan howled "what the fuck do you think you're doing coming in to my room without knocking! How many times do I have to tell people to fucking knock on the fucking door before they enter?"

Spencer meanwhile was standing there eyes wide as saucers "you're not wearing anything" he mumbled; Kai subtly pulled the covers up Bryan's body just slightly to make it less traumatic for Spencer.

"Well said genius!" snapped Bryan who wasn't so considerate "this wouldn't have happened if you'd knocked on the fucking door!"

"Neither of you are wearing clothes" mumbled Spencer rather pathetically

"Sometimes that happens when people are about to have sex" said Bryan savagely "which you wouldn't have walked in on **if** you'd knocked on the door first!"

"Can you take your mind off the door for one minute?" said Kai "I don't think it's helping"

"Why should I?" Bryan scowled "it's his own fault he's suffering! He wouldn't be freaking out now if he'd knocked on the door!"

"Your mind takes a while to go from one subject to another doesn't it?" said Kai

"You're both naked and in the same bed" continued Spencer

"And you say I'm slow" muttered Bryan evilly to Kai who found himself almost smirking at the whole situation.

"You're both naked and in the same bed…and you're both guys" said Spencer

"If he carries on like this I'm going to have to hit him" said Bryan head in his hands

"You're both-" started Spencer but was cut off as Bryan leapt out of bed with absolutely no shame and gave Spencer a thump across the face.

"Stop it the pair of you!" ordered Kai, his old 'I'm better than both of you so do what I dam well say' tone leaking through "Bryan put some clothes for God's sake!"

"Forget God" whined Spencer "do it for my sake!"

"You got a problem with my package?" challenged Bryan

"_Just put some clothes on!_" both Kai and Spencer hissed

Bryan rolled his eyes and pulled some clothes out of his bag while Kai grabbed his own clothes and pulled them on within the safety of the bed covers unlike Bryan who didn't seem to mind giving Spencer the full show.

"There!" said Bryan now with clothes on "happy now?"

Spencer uncovered his eyes cautiously and peered at Bryan suspiciously "so you two are gay then"

"Got a problem?" Bryan's eyes narrowed

"No! No-no! It's just…don't do whatever you were going to do in public"

Bryan snorted "you really think I can get Hiwatari to strip in front of a crowd?" he thought about this "actually that's not a bad idea" he mused

"Whatever you're thinking it's never going to happen so don't bother" said Kai firmly

"Not even-"

"No!"

"But what if-"

"No"

"H-"

"No!"

"Spoilsport" muttered Bryan, he turned to Spencer "what do you want anyway?"

"This" quick as a flash Spencer pulled out a dagger and drove it in to Bryan's stomach

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kai skidded over to Bryan as Bryan staggered looking surprised; Kai caught him and eased Bryan to the floor before looking back up at Spencer "what the fuck-"

"Get up Hiwatari" Spencer pulled Kai to his feet and away from Bryan

"Let me go!" snarled Kai as he struggled against Spencer in his bid to get to Bryan

"You really think Bryan's the only one working for Voltaire?" Spencer hissed in Kai's ear as he let the knife fall to the floor so he could strike Kai in the stomach with his fist knocking the air out of Kai "you really think Bryan's family is the only family who is controlled by Voltaire?"

"Let me go!" Kai panted as he fought for air "let me go you bastard!"

"I can take it from here" said a voice, cold and calm, from the doorway

Pain ripped through Kai as he recognised the voice; as Spencer turned to the doorway Kai caught a glimpse of red hair.

Tala came to stand in front of him with no emotion on his face as he looked in to the eyes of Kai. Kai on the other hand was hiding the pain in the best way he knew.

"Tala!" he spat furious "you fucking moron!"

"Come with me Kai" said Tala quietly "it's time you discovered what was happening"

Kai wrenched away from Spencer's grasp and looked back at Bryan who was on his hands and knees, the blood tripping down to the floor and staining the carpet crimson.

"He'll be fine" said Tala "Voltaire just wanted him to learn that would be the last time Bryan disobeyed him" he put a hand on Kai's shoulder "we should go, Voltaire is downstairs waiting for us"

Kai pulled his shoulder away from Tala but followed him out the room looking back as Spencer shut the door obstructing Bryan from sight.

Kai followed Tala along the corridor where the signs of the match could still be seen; that seemed so long ago. As they reached the foyer Kai saw Voltaire standing by the front door waiting.

"Ahh Kai, Tala. Come, we shall be late" Voltaire ignored his grandson and turned to Tala "do you have it?"

Tala nodded and pulled out the black box which contained Black Dranzer, Kai's eyes widened in alarm as Tala flipped back the lid to show Voltaire. Already Black Dranzer sang its song of temptation to Kai, calling him though Kai tried to resist he couldn't fight the lure of more power; it always had been his weakness…to have more power, hadn't it been his grandfather who said you could never have enough power? Kai hated him for saying that, hated him for bringing Kai up to believe that you were nothing if you failed.

Voltaire told Kai to put on his coat and Kai did so as well as grabbing his scarf; a wave of relief washed over him as Tala shut the lid on Black Dranzer blocking Kai from Black Dranzer's call. Voltaire led the way out the Manor to a car waiting for them; with Tala pushing him Kai followed, looking back at the Manor before he climbed in to the car next to his grandfather. Once Tala had also climbed in after Kai and shut the door they drove off.

* * *

"Here we are" said the driver as he pulled up outside a building Kai knew only too well: the Abbey. Shivers ran down Kai's spin as he stepped out the car and followed his grandfather to the grand wooden door. He felt Tala try to catch his eye but Kai ignored it; right now, Kai couldn't look at Tala without a furious betrayal grip his stomach, twisting it so much that it almost hurt.

On entering the Abbey Voltaire switched on the lights and they all waited as the room in front filled with a white harsh light that drummed on the eyesight making it hurt if you caught the light in your eyes.

"Follow me" said Voltaire and he walked across the room towards some stairs not leading down as Kai expected but up in to the rafters of the old Abbey. On and on Voltaire led them, up twisting stone steps that were cold and echoed as the three figures made their way up.

As they finally reached the top floor Voltaire out a key and opened a door standing back so Kai and Tala entered first. The first thing Kai saw was a chair which didn't give him the idea this was going to be comfortable. The chair was made of metal and looked like it would fall to pieces at any seconds, but it was the straps that caught Kai's attention, attached to the arms and the feet of the chair; they were made of barbed wire and rusted.

On the other side of the room was a desk and a swivel chair, at this desk and in this chair Voltaire sat and looked at his grandson.

"You have been a great disappointment to me Kai" he said in a grave voice

"I'm sorry you feel that grandfather" said Kai blankly

"But you have one use that I cannot waste without using" continued Voltaire

"And that is?"

"The strength to control Black Dranzer" explained Voltaire "no one on this earth has the capacity to even begin to control the black phoenix-"

Kai glared at his grandfather "you're right! No one does have the capacity to control Black Dranzer! He controls you!"

"No one on this earth has the capacity to even begin to control the black phoenix except you. You have this one strength that allows you withhold the phoenix within your hand and not scream with agony as the bird rips out your heart" Voltaire continued as though Kai hadn't interrupted "and now is the time when you combined the strengths which you control in to one"

Kai was silent as he thought through what his grandfather had said. "it can't be done" he said to Voltaire "you can't combine two Bitbeasts together, one has to overpower the other"

"Not if they breathe the same fire and posses the form of a human" said Voltaire "thus Operation Black is possible"

Kai's eyes widened "you want to combine the power of Black Dranzer and Dranzer in to one spirit and infuse them in to a human? That can't be done!"

"I agree there might a few technical complications but that is why I had Kuznetsov test your powers, we had to know that you still possessed all the power of the red phoenix. Once we were sure that in your second match with Kuznetsov you were still in control of that power we knew we had to move quickly"

Kai stared at him as everything slid in to place. He was going to be used as an experiment; if it went wrong he would be slaughtered and the Bitbeasts quickly separated and captured…if it worked…

"If it works?" asked Kai softly "if your plan works, what happens then?"

"Then we steal the power from you and give it to another" said Voltaire

"But you just said I was the only one who could handle it"

"If we use your DNA then we should be able to match the hidden strength within you. I was intending for your mother to give birth to another child but" here Voltaire sighed "she is determined to be awkward, I'd say it was about time your mother met with a little accident but that can wait until the completion of Operation Black"

"But why not use me?" asked Kai

Voltaire sniffed and looked at his grandson disdainfully "you have your mother's spirit and therefore are unreliable, uncontrollable and down right disobedient"

"So what happens to me when you've used me as a puppet?"

Voltaire shrugged "accidents happen"

Kai looked away; so that was it. If Voltaire's Operation Black worked, the power would be taken from him and he would be killed. Kai found himself thinking of Bryan; that had been Bryan's part, to kill Kai. Bryan had backed out of it though…but if Bryan changed his mind and decided to complete his mission Kai knew it would crush his soul. If Bryan completed his mission Kai knew he would die a torn apart person.

"So now you know what it is I intend for your last days in this life" said Voltaire briskly before turning to Tala and saying "take him down to the dungeon, leave him there until we need him"

"Sir" Tala, who had been leaning against the wall half hidden in the shadow, stood and looked at Kai expectedly. Kai glared at him, daring Tala to even try to take him by the arm. Kai left the room with Tala following and as they made their way back down the steps Kai found himself thinking of Bryan…

* * *

Bryan hissed as he pulled himself up to a standing pose, leaning heavily against the wall he pressed his hand firmly to the wound in his stomach and looked around for its culprit. Spencer was sitting on the bed lost in thought but he looked up as Bryan growled at him.

"You're awake" Spencer stood and tried to walk over to Bryan

"Stay away from me!" Bryan narrowed his eyes to slits "stay the fuck away from me!"

"Bryan" Spencer looked at the floor uncomfortably "I had to do it, he made me do it"

"Voltaire made you stab me did he?" spat Bryan "**yeah**, I saw him hand you the dagger and egg you on!" the sarcasm bit through every word that Bryan managed to speak; it hurt, hurt when he tried to breathe, hurt when he spoke. Bryan hadn't felt pain like this since the days in the Abbey and his ability to block pain seemed to have evaporated as more blood leaked from the wound no matter how much he pressed his hand there.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Spencer

"SORRY!" Bryan yelled "YOU'VE FUCKING KILLED ME SPENCER! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I'M GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!"

"I had to do it, he made me choose" Spencer's voice was still quiet

"And what happened to the days when we would have died before letting anything happen to each other?" asked Bryan savagely

"Yes I know…but since we left the Abbey…I found my family" Spencer cleared his throat nervously

"What?" Bryan took in a deep breath, his head span.

"You know how I was stolen from my family?" Spencer looked up at Bryan who nodded "well when the Abbey was shut down the authorities found my family and…over the last three years I've been getting to know them…it's a slow process, I mean I don't feel love for my parents and I don't feel ready to live with them but I…" Spencer trailed off

"Am I to understand that you killed me, one of your closest friends, for a couple of grownups you don't even care about!" Bryan tried to hide the stab of pain these hissed out words gave him

"I have a little sister!" Spencer blurted out "I have a little sister and she's so cute! Voltaire has her captured and he's going to kill her if I didn't do what he asked! I couldn't let that happen!"

"And what does Voltaire want you to do? Apart from kill me that is" asked Bryan

"Well, Operation Black, in order to infuse Black Dranzer and Dranzer within Kai they have to be forced in by another Bitbeast" explained Spencer "and along with Tala and Wolborg that's what I'm going to do with Seaborg"

"Not if I've got anything to do with it!" growled Bryan as he staggered on to his feet "I'll be fucked before I let you kill me and I'll be fucked before I let you use rich boy as a toy!"

As he looked up he found Spencer standing in his way with a gun pointing at Bryan's head.

"I'm sorry Bryan," whispered Spencer "I can't let you do that, he'll kill my sister"

* * *

Well what d'ya think? this chapter was longer than the last which is good and we find out a little more.

now a two week break for me! YAY! revision...not so yay. anywho see ya in two weeks folks!

kiki

oh and happy Easter!


	14. Bleeding Stones

Ah finally! this is my THRID time trying to update this dam chapter! seriosuly annoying! anyway before i start off grumbling on about how bad my internet is at home lets get back to the story!

Chapter Thriteen: I believe Spencer and Tala had shown themselves to be traitors, Tala had packed Kai off to Voltaire and Spencer had just stabbed Bryan. Have i got that right? i think so...anyway this be the next chapter and as always I don't own Beyblade, i haven't owned it for the last thirteen chapters so i don't see why i should have started now so i'm just going to stop saying that.

anywho without further ado and without any interuptions we carry on with chapter FOURTEEN of **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Bleeding Stones**

"Get out of my way Spencer" said Bryan for once calm

"No!" Spencer's hand wavered slightly

"Fine then" Bryan staggered over to the gun so it was pointed directly at his head "go on then"

Spencer's hand wobbled and he let the gun fall knowing he could never shoot Bryan; he looked back at Bryan "I still can't let you go"

"At least hand me that towel over there so I can stop this dam bleeding" said Bryan

As soon as Spencer turned Bryan kicked him, tripping him up and crash to the floor. Kicking the gun away from Spencer's hand Bryan stood over Spencer looking a lot stronger than he had done a few seconds ago.

"I thought you were bleeding to death" mumbled Spencer making no move to get up or fight back

"Then you know nothing" Bryan picked up the gun and pocketed it, he checked his knife wound and was satisfied to see that it had stopped bleeding and wasn't even that deep "next time drive the knife in deeper you fool"

Bryan turned to leave the room but Spencer grabbed his feet and brought Bryan to the floor, sitting on Bryan to stop him from escaping Spencer pulled the gun out from Bryan's pocket and brought it down on the back of Bryan's head knocking the falcon out cold.

* * *

Kai sat in the corner of the room with his mind shifting through the different possibilities; escape? No, Tala had the key and didn't seem too anxious to give it to Kai. His insides curled up with anger towards the wolf, how could have Tala betrayed him like this? After all they'd been through together. Another was possibility was to fight back when Tala took him back upstairs and escape then but that too seemed unlikely to work, once Tala had a grip on his arm Kai would have no chance of releasing himself of Tala's vice clasp. What about using Dranzer? Tala had taken Dranzer off Kai as soon as he's locked him in this room, and once Dranzer was in contact with Black Dranzer Kai would have no control over her or himself. He thought about setting her free if he got a chance, to save her from her shadow counterpart…but she would never let him face Black Dranzer on his own.

Kai looked at the opposite wall and wondered not for the first time whether Bryan was alright, if Bryan had died then Kai –

Kai shook this thought away; Bryan was stronger than diamond, he would be fine…Kai hoped. Kai found himself staring at a mark on the opposite wall, it was a circle carved in to the wall. This jogged a memory in Kai's mind and he suddenly realised where he was. Going over to the carved circle he traced the shape with his finger absently before going over to the bed and pulling it away from the wall…and there it was, just as Kai remembered it.

Hearing a noise outside Kai shoved the bed back against the wall and sat it trying not to look conspicuous. He looked up as Tala unlocked the door and walked in, Kai glared but Tala ignored him as Spencer walked in staggering slightly under the weight of a comatose Bryan.

"What did you to him?" snarled Kai as Tala shoved him out the way so Spencer could dump Bryan unceremoniously on the bed and both the whale and wolf left without a word, Tala locking the door once again.

Kai went over to Bryan and felt for a pulse desperately which turned to alarm as he felt nothing; he let out a sigh as Bryan groaned and opened his eyes.

"What you holding my wrist for?" asked Bryan groggily

"To see if you had a pulse but your wrist is thicker than an elephant's foot!" snapped Kai feeling his temper rising for some reason

"Well you can let go now" Bryan sat up with a moan clutching his head and stomach

"Take your top off" said Kai

Bryan looked at him "look rich boy, I know you're feeling horny but I don't feel the same so-"

"Take your top off so I can see the knife wound!" snapped Kai thwacking Bryan on the head with no regard for Bryan's head injury

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You don't feel pain remember"

"You have a bony hand! And you can forget about looking at the knife wound! Knowing you, you'd probably stab me with-"

"Just get on with it!"

Sighing loudly Bryan pulled off his top and scowled at Kai who pushed Bryan's arm out the way and looked critically at it.

"It's cold in here" complained Bryan

"Oh grow a backbone!"

"I can actually see my own breath condense when it leaves my mouth!"

"God, when did you get so pathetic?"

"I'm like a fucking dragon, look" Bryan breathed out to show Kai, who wasn't interested, the puff of breath that left his mouth

"Hold still!" ordered Kai

"But look!"

"I don't care, just stop puffing so I can look at this wound!"

Bryan began grumbling under his breath and shivered purposefully hard just to make a point which Kai ignored. The wound wasn't deep but the blade had been twisted meaning it wasn't a smooth cut; it had bled badly but at least it had stopped now. Kai took off his scarf and carefully began wrapping it round Bryan's waist.

"Ho, ho, ho I do feel honoured" commented Bryan

"Shut up" said Kai "this scarf is worth more than everything you own so don't you dare rip it"

"Why did you pay so much for a piece of cloth? It's only going to get mucky"

"It's my job to spend as much of my grandfather's money as possible"

"Well how about spending on more interesting stuff" suggested Bryan

"And what do you suggest?"

"A large gun"

"And why would I want a large gun?" asked Kai standing up

"You live with Voltaire and you want to know why you should buy a large gun?" Bryan raised his eyebrows, he stood up and looked down at his bandaged torso "I look like a bloody stupid mummy!"

"Don't be ridiculous, for one thing the mummy has its brain in a jar which is handy. You just don't have a brain full stop"

"Watch it rich boy!" snarled Bryan

"Why should I?" Kai challenged "what you going to do? Hit me?"

"No, I'm going to get this scarf and wrap it you so tightly you look like a trust up chicken!"

"Woo I'm scared!" Kai snorted

"You'd better be" Bryan pulled on his top once again.

He watched as Kai pulled the bed away from the wall when no explanation came as to why this had been done he said "amazing as I know I am I can't quite understand why you've moved the bed"

"If you're so amazing then you should have realised by now where we are"

"Oh I can tell you that, we're in a cold dark room"

"Right, but which one?" Kai began to feel along the wall with his fingers

"In the one that we were put in, obviously" said Bryan

"Exactly" said Kai non too helpfully

"I just **love** it when you become the king of riddles" said Bryan sarcastically

"Why don't you stop being sardonic and have a look round the room?" suggested Kai

"Why don't you tell me why you're on your hands and knees prodding a wall?" retorted Bryan "and if you tell me you're looking for ears then I will hit you"

"Oh this wall doesn't have ears but it does have a way out" said Kai

"Hate to point this out rich boy, but doors don't tend to suddenly appear in solid stone walls"

"They do if we put one there years ago" said Kai his fingers finally touching a slim crack that ran along the wall for about a metre.

Bryan frowned and looked around the room and his eyes rested on the carved circle.

"You mean this…" he began

Kai nodded "is the room that the Demolition Boys were kept in while they were being trained in to the best bladers in the world" his fingers trailed along the cracks that came to a jagged shape, he looked up at Bryan "you going to stand there in a stupor or are you going to help me?"

Bryan paused for a moment before dragging Kai to his feet and kissing him, Kai got over his faint surprise and reacted by clawing at the back of Bryan's top while Bryan pushed him against the wall. A noise from outside stopped them and Bryan pulled back for once in his life looking uncomfortable, Kai straightened and fussily wiped the dust off his coat more for something to do than care for the condition of his coat.

The door opened and Voltaire walked in; Kai immediately straightened and for once in his life a splash of colour touched his cheeks while Voltaire stared at his grandson's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Grandfather"

"I wish you to deny a rumour I have heard, Kai" said Voltaire briskly

"A rumour?" Kai asked softly, he and Bryan glanced at each other

Voltaire caught this look and frowned "I wish you to deny that you consort with other men Kai"

"Consort?" Kai suddenly couldn't look at his grandfather in the face

"Don't play dumb with me!" snarled Voltaire "you know what I mean!"

"Forgive me grandfather but I do not" said Kai quietly

Voltaire lifted his stick threateningly "do you or do you not prefer the company of men to that of women?"

Kai let his gaze fall, he couldn't lie; he'd hesitated already "forgive me grandfather"

His grandfather understood and with a growl of fury brought his stick down on Kai…but Kai never felt the impact because a hand grabbed the stick inches away from Kai's face. Both Voltaire and Kai looked at Bryan who was glaring at Voltaire with such ferocity that Kai had never seen before. Voltaire looked from Kai to Bryan and back again.

"So this is why you failed your mission" he said in a hiss to Bryan

"That's right," replied Bryan "now get out"

"I beg your pardon!" snarled Voltaire

"Get out old man" Bryan let go of the stick roughly and took his place in front of Kai blocking him from Voltaire

"You shall regret this Kuznetsov" Voltaire went to the door "mark my words, before the day is out you will regret this" Voltaire left with one last look of disgust at Kai who was staring at Bryan.

As soon as Voltaire had locked the door Bryan turned on Kai pushing him roughly against the wall in his fury.

"Don't you ever apologise to that man!" he snapped at Kai

Kai was silent for a moment before pulling Bryan in to an almost frantic kiss, pulling Bryan as close to him as he possibly could. Bryan put his hand on Kai's head as he felt Kai's heart thumping wildly.

They both separated panting and Kai leant his forehead against Bryan's shoulder looking out of the corner of his eye at the wall where the almost invisible crack could be seen.

"Shall we do this then?" he asked quietly

"After you rich boy" replied Bryan

They both sat down and placed their feet against part of the wall, the memories of hours scraping at the wall as young kids in a desperate attempt to escape their sad lonely lives coming back to the two bladers.

"Ready?" asked Kai

"More than you are"

They both pushed against the wall and slowly but surely a part of it began to wobble. The wall was pretty solid and as young boys they hadn't been able finish their task but after years of hard training Bryan was stronger than seven heavy weight champions and against the pressure of him and Kai who was pretty strong himself the wall began to crack further.

"I've just thought of something" said Kai as he leant his entire weight against the wall

"Think we can discuss it after I've broken both my legs against a solid stone wall?" muttered Bryan through gritted teeth

"Tala was with us when we tried to make this escape route those years ago"

"So?" growled Bryan "I really don't think he'll be reminiscing about the old times"

"If he knows about this attempted escape route then why did he put us in here if he's working for my grandfather?"

"You're asking me to fathom the mind of Tala Ivanov?" Bryan kicked against the wall "the guy's more whacked out than you are"

"You're not listening to me" said Kai irritably kicking against the wall in frustration

"I know"

"Why would Tala put us somewhere that had an escape?"

"What escape?" panted Bryan "as far as I can see, the wall is still very much a wall if a bit cracked" he growled and kicked hard against the wall furiously

Kai suddenly had an idea "give me your beyblade"

"No" said Bryan

"This is no time to argue!"

"Don't know what you mean, it's always a time to argue and especially with you"

Kai called Bryan several things none of which were pleasant, Bryan rolled his eyes but pulled out his beyblade.

"Now give me your launcher" ordered Kai

"Use your own launcher!"

"I don't have it"

"You useless moron!"

"Shut up and do what I say"

"Do this, do that! Why don't you do it yourself for a change?" retorted Bryan

"I can't do this all by myself"

"Ooh that makes a change; lone wolf been feeling lonely recently?"

"Bryan, shut up" Kai took Bryan's launcher from him and loaded Falborg "now kick the wall"

"Why don't you kick the wall and I'll launch my own beyblade?" suggested Bryan

"Because you're stronger than me"

"You mean I'm better than Kai Hiwatari at something?" Bryan's mouth fell open in mock surprise; he wafted a hand "oh I feel faint with shock"

"Just get on with it!"

"Oh I don't think I can breathe for shock. Kai Hiwatari just admitted he was weaker than me"

"If you don't stop messing around I'll make sure you'll never be able to breathe again!" hissed Kai

"I going to make sure everybody hears about this! I'll tell all the papers! I can see the headlines now! KAI HIWATARI ADMITS HE IS WEAK COMPARED TO BRYAN KUZNETSOV"

"I swear one day I am going to kill you!"

"You can't" Bryan pointed out "you bought a cloth instead of a large gun"

"If you don't shut up and get on with kicking that wall I am going to launch your own beyblade at you and tell Falborg to attack until he's killed you" threatened Kai very quietly a sign which someone like Tyson would have seen as his cue to run for his small pathetic life but Bryan however is not so sensitive.

"But if you kill me now then you won't be able to get out because as you pointed out earlier I'm stronger than you are and you can't do this by yourself"

"What the fuck possessed me to sleep with you?" asked Kai more to himself

"Because I'm just so dam sexy, rich boy" Bryan smirked

"Just kick the dam wall!" snapped Kai

"Patience me dear boy, whatever you ask I shall do"

"Then do it, and don't call me boy!"

"What would you prefer? Old man?"

Kai glared but prepared to launch the beyblade, he gave Bryan a look

"Oh right, this is my cue to kick the wall" Bryan kicked the wall in demonstration.

Kai launched the beyblade and Falborg drove in to the wall sending shards of stone flying

"If my blade is damaged then you will be paying with your life" said Bryan calmly as he brought his foot crashing against the wall

"If your blade is damaged then it really is a lump of useless metal" answered Kai watching as Falborg dug deeper in to the stone with apparent ease

"Would you like me to hit your head against this wall?"

"Would you like me to drive my fist in to that very tender stomach of yours?"

"You just have to have the last word don't you rich boy?"

"I'm afraid so"

"I suppose I better let you, seeing as you're weaker than me"

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Only when the fat lady sings, rich boy"

"Stop calling me rich boy!"

"Alright, only when the fat lady sings, weak boy"

Kai snarled and kicked the wall; they both stopped as a loud cracking sounded. They looked at each other.

Kai recalled Falborg to him and re-launched the beyblade with new force while Bryan hammered his feet against the weakening stone and finally a wedge of stone broke from the wall and pushed out in to the passageway.

Kai grabbed Falborg and Bryan grabbed Falborg off Kai before pushing Kai down and through the gap that now gaped at them, Bryan followed Kai out in to the passageway and they both stood brushing the dust off.

"About bloody time"

Bryan and Kai whirled round to see Tala leaning against the wall calmly; Tala waved the dust, that billowed up, away from his face.

"I was beginning to think I'd have to go in there and help you guys out you were taking so long" he said with a smirk as Bryan looked coolly at him and Kai glared.

* * *

ooo that Tala is just a man of mystery! well there we are! do tell me what you thought and all that

Ooh by the way for those of you who are Kai x Miguel fans then please check out my friend, Becky Tao's story **Saved by the Blitzkrieg Wolves** which is very cute and sweet! Basic story line so far is all our favourite beyblade characters are trapped in the mountains of Russia and in order to escape the Blitzkrieg Boys have a surprising secret to show! It's great so far and being a big beyblade fan I just love it!

until next time people!

kiki ...now to the pile of revision notes...maybe lunch first! ...revision or lunch, revision or lunch...LUNCH! (well it's not that hard a decision!)


	15. Recaptured Phoenix

AH! another chapter! you're lucky I've managed to update this week, I'm moving house, My homework has piled up again (which is self inflicted but lets not go there) and the internet keeps dying on me. I swear it's starting annoy me!

but until i completely sink in to the pit of annoyance lets continue with the story! where were we? ah yes, Tala the man of mystery!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Recaptured Phoenix**

"I thought you were working for Voltaire" said Bryan evenly

"I was under the impression you were the one working for him!" snarled Tala "you were going to kill Kai! And you lied to me! You said you were living with your parents!"

"So I lied, get over it" Bryan shrugged

"Get over it? GET OVER IT!" Tala snarled and flung his fist at Bryan's head

"Stop hitting me on the head!" howled Bryan "it hurts!"

"Good!" Tala folded his arms and glared at Bryan

"What!" snapped Bryan

"Oh forgive me if I'm none too happy with the guy who was planning to kill my best friend!" Tala's eyes went icier than normal

"Says the guy who is proposing to put two Bitbeasts inside his so called best friend which will probably end up killing the so called best friend anyway!" Bryan glared at Tala

"You really think I was going to let that happen?" Tala hit Bryan about the head again "of course I wasn't going to let two dangerous Bitbeasts enter Kai's body! I was working for Voltaire so I could get near Kai and get him out!"

"Oh really? You gotta funny way of showing it!" sneered Bryan

"Well you don't think Voltaire was going to just let me walk in and let me get Kai out just like do you? How thick are you?"

"And what about me? You let Spencer stab me! Or is that another ploy to trick Voltaire? Is Spencer 'only pretending' to work for Voltaire too?"

Tala paused and looked uncomfortable "no, he really is working for Voltaire. His little sister is being held here somewhere"

"So let me get this straight, you let Spencer stab me when you weren't working Voltaire!" snarled Bryan "what happened to 'always protecting each other'?"

"I had to let Spencer stab you!" snapped Tala "he doesn't know I'm intending to get Kai out, I had to make it look convincing otherwise he would have told Voltaire!"

"SO YOU JUST LET HIM KILL ME THEN! HE STABBED ME TALA! HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING SHOOT ME!" roared Bryan

Tala looked down "I'm sorry, Spencer was told to kill you and I did try to stop him but he wouldn't listen so I had to…" Tala trailed off

"You had to choose between me and Hiwatari" finished Bryan "and you chose Hiwatari"

"Well it turned out alright didn't it? You're still alive and I still have a chance to save Kai" Tala looked hopefully or rather trying not to look hopefully at Bryan

"And you wondered why I hated Hiwatari so much" spat Bryan "all my fucking life it's been 'you're not worth as much as Hiwatari'. ' Hiwatari's better than you, more important' and even you" and here Bryan looked almost hurt "even you would choose Hiwatari if you were given the chance" Bryan turned away and started up a corridor but Tala jumped in front of him, grabbing his top furiously.

"I chose Kai because if Voltaire succeeds then the whole fucking world is in jeopardy!" he hissed more furious than Bryan had ever seen him "do you really think it doesn't effect me when I have to choose between my friends? Do you really think it doesn't effect me when one of my friends hurts my other friends because he's forced to? You guys are the only fucking friends I've ever had! You guys are better than my fucking family! So don't you dare tell me that I chose Kai over you because he's better! You were my friend when Kai Hiwatari looked down on us all before he knew what a bastard his grandfather was!"

Tala glared at Bryan almost daring him to disagree but Bryan was silent as he looked at Tala then he said rather calmly

"Can you let go of my top? You're creasing it"

"Kuznetsov" Tala said through gritted teeth "your top is covered in blood and dust, a little crease is not going to make much of a difference!"

"You never know, I could walk out of this place and the first thing you see is a crease"

"Since when did you care about creases?" asked Tala enflamed that his little outburst wasn't getting more of a response

"Because your nails are digging in to my skin and it hurts"

"I thought you couldn't feel pain"

"Tala, I have been stabbed, hit about the head at least four times, smashed my legs against a stone wall and generally been beaten up; I'm not feeling my usual no pain self"

"Oh you're no use!" snapped Tala irritably "I take what I said back, I hate you, Kai is much better than you and I gladly chose him over you"

Bryan smirked "oh you mean that? I feel so loved!"

Tala glared at him

"Although I will say one thing" said Bryan

"What!"

"You know this Kai that you love dearly and oh so much more than me and would willingly die to protect?"

"Yes!"

"I hate to point this out to you Tala, but the Kai that you love so dearly wandered off quite a while ago"

"What!" Tala whirled round to see that indeed Kai had wandered off "why didn't you tell me?"

"You seem to enjoy shouting at me so much I just couldn't bring myself to stop you"

"Oh you're insufferable!"

"I know"

* * *

Kai wandered through the passageways that he knew so well, he'd left Tala and Bryan arguing knowing that there was no stopping them and realising that if he wanted to live he'd have to leave them before someone heard them shouting at each other at the top of their voices. Climbing up some steps Kai sighed softly before reaching the top and halting.

"I know you're there Spencer" he turned to look down the steps and saw Spencer appear round a corner

"How?" asked Spencer

Kai raised an eyebrow "are you kidding me? You're louder than an elephant with bells on"

"Thanks very much" said Spencer gruffly

Kai leant against the wall as he watched Spencer slowly walk up the steps towards him "you know it's a shame" he said quietly "we never had a rematch" Kai remembered that match; he'd sacrificed Dranzer, his first champion victory and lost the battle. He remembered his surprise that the Bladebreakers had been smiling and determined to make him feel better.

"You never asked for one" Spencer came level with him and looked at the phoenix. There was a silence between them and then Kai said "you told my grandfather about walking in on me and Bryan didn't you?"

"I told him you were in Bryan's room," said Spencer shrugging "he guessed the rest, I think he already knew you were…gay. How long have you and Bryan had this thing going?"

"There isn't anything between me and Bryan" said Kai thinking about Bryan protecting him from his grandfather's stick.

"Are you sure?" Spencer snorted "I've seen the way you look at him Kai, I saw your face when I stabbed him. I saw his face when you rushed over to him. There's definitely something there"

After a moment Kai said quietly "he makes me feel alive. Over the last three months it's like my grandfather killed me, Bryan brought me back"

"How sweet!" sneered Spencer

Kai smirked "I think you know what I mean more than you're letting on. Tala mentioned your little sister to Bryan before I got bored of their fighting"

Spencer glared at him "don't you dare mention my sister! Because of you she's locked in a room terrified and in danger of her life!"

"She'll be in more danger if you hand me over to my grandfather" said Kai quietly "you really think my grandfather is going to let her go when he has me? He's about to kill his own grandson so what makes you think he cares about a little girl?"

"I don't" replied Spencer "that's why when he's busy killing you with two Bitbeasts I'll go get her"

"You're supposed to be herding the two Bitbeasts in to me remember. How do you propose to be in two places at once?"

"I'll have Seaborg cover for me" Spencer grabbed Kai and pulled his arms behind his back

Kai let out an empty laugh "you don't know my grandfather at all do you?"

"Just shut up and walk!"

* * *

"Ah Kai" Voltaire turned as Spencer entered the room dragging Kai with him "so glad you could join me, do sit down"

Spencer forced Kai in to the chair with the straps made of barbed wire Kai had seen earlier, he bound Kai's hands and feet, Kai made no move as the wire dug in to his skin slightly.

"You're being a fool Spencer" he whispered and Spencer glared at him

"Now you know why you're here Kai" said Voltaire briskly "so to business" Voltaire looked displeased for a moment "where is Ivanov?"

"I am sorry to say he has betrayed you sir" said Spencer

"Pity" said Voltaire "however we must proceed so Spencer I leave it to you"

Voltaire turned to Kai "this is where we say farewell Kai"

Kai said nothing as he looked in to his grandfather's face and saw nothing but disgust written on the old man's features it spoke louder than any words would; Voltaire was revolted by his grandson…but Kai didn't care, not anymore.

"I would have said at one time that I was proud of you," said Voltaire "but that is not true"

"Farewell grandfather" said Kai softly; he'd rather die than see that man ever again, his grandfather gave him one last look before sweeping out the room.

Spencer looked confused as Voltaire left the room and they both heard the lock click

"My grandfather's not going to stay in here while two powerful Bitbeasts are let loose" said Kai calmly "he's not that brave" he settled back in the chair and smirked at Spencer "don't forget now, if you don't do this you and your little sister die however if you do complete your mission then you and your little sister as well as me die followed by many innocent people who will be killed by the monster that Voltaire creates"

Spencer glared at him and brought forth the black box

"Do you intend to release Black Dranzer first? That's not wise Spencer" Kai watched as Spencer pulled out Dranzer from his pocket

Spencer turned to Kai "call her out" he ordered

"Or what?" asked Kai

"You asked for it Hiwatari" Spencer struck Kai across the face

Dranzer burst from the beyblade in red hot fury, flying at Spencer with the intent of striking him down where he stood but Kai called her back.

"You're not a killer" he whispered to her "I need you here now to save us both from Black Dranzer, if you kill Spencer you'll just encourage Black Dranzer"

Dranzer seemed to accept this and settled herself behind Kai as they both looked at Spencer who looked back.

"Whatever you're planning Hiwatari, it's not going to work" Spencer quietly flipped back the lid and out flew Black Dranzer, shaking the feeling back in to his wings as he stood before Kai in all his enticing powerful glory.

* * *

"Seaborg!" Spencer launched his beyblade and Seaborg rose gracefully from Spencer's blade and ploughed his head straight in to the back of Black Dranzer; the black phoenix let out a cry before turning to meet Seaborg in a head on collision that shook through the entire room.

Kai looked about him for a way out; like hell he was going out without a fight! He pulled at his wrists hissing as the spiked wire cut in to his skin; the wire was rusted and if Kai pulled hard enough it might just break. All of a sudden Black Dranzer found himself trapped by the large whale; there wasn't enough space for the phoenix to escape the wrath of the whale except…

Black Dranzer threw himself through Kai making the human scream as red hot power ran through him and out through his back.

Kai panted as the pain throbbed through his head, all he remembered seeing was a flash of red as Black Dranzer's eyes caught his before the phoenix had past through him in order to escape Seaborg.

As Kai began to struggle frantically at the straps that tied his wrists to the chair Dranzer found herself face to face with Black Dranzer as the dark shadow of herself was forced to join her as one by the whale that thrashed about causing chaos as he knocked Kai's chair sending both person and chair flying in to the wall.

Spencer meanwhile was standing there with a look of terrified shock on his face.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Aw poor Spencer, i don't know about you but i feel sorry for him...which is silly really seeing as i wrote the thing but hey i still feel sorry for the guy! anywho do tell me what you think and hopefully, unless the world decides it does hate me, i should update sometime soon!

until next time!

kiki


	16. Flightless Empire

Ah! my life is in a pile of junk! seriously i never knew i had so much stuff! the only reason i have discovered this is because i'm moving house! ah seriously need to get rid of a lot of things!

THANK YOU for your reveiws, alerts, favourites. they all make me very happy!

anyway now that i've finished my daily moan we can go back to the story: AH it's almost over! I can't believe it! almost finishing is BAD because i don't want it to end but it's GOOD because i can focus on my other stories such as my Kai x Tala fic **Hateful Pleasures**. but even so i will miss this story :(

but we haven't finished yet people! so when we last left them Kai was being attacked by the big monster thingy and Spencer was regretting what he'd done so lets see what happens next!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Flightless Empire**

As Kai crashed in to the wall he saw the two phoenixes join in to a raging beast that enflamed the room with cries as the two Bitbeast became one which raged about the room in a mass of flame that threw sparks everywhere scoring in to walls, skin and eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE SPENCER!" shouted Kai but Spencer just stood there as watched the bird that became a monster as it crashed about trying to gain a control of the flood of power that swept through its mind.

"Spencer move!" Kai tried again but Spencer just watched as the monster edged ever closer to him "do something!" Kai broke through one strap cutting his skin as he pulled his arm away from the chair and began to free his feet inwardly cursing Spencer for just standing there "what is about these people? One sight of fucking fire bird and bye fucking bye brain and hello stupidity!"

Kai pulled himself free and clambered to his feet "Spencer don't go in to the corner!" but Spencer wasn't listening as he realised the monster had trapped him between it and the wall.

As the monster turned it caught the sight of Spencer standing in the corner it paused and in a flash both it and Kai came to the same conclusion.

"SPENCER NO!" Kai tried to move forward but the monster flung out a wing which sent Kai flying back in to the wall catching the side of his head as the monster bared down on Spencer engulfing the stunned human and burning out his mind. As it flicked its wing the sharp edge of power cut Spencer across the chest and blood welled up as Spencer let out a gasp and fell to his knees

"Spencer!" Kai staggered up again ignoring the pain at his temple, keeping a firm grip on the desk, which was now on its side with the drawers pulled out, Kai levered himself over to Spencer who was clutching his chest. The monster would have seen Kai if it wasn't for Seaborg who let out a wail as he saw his master struck down. Seaborg hurled himself at the monster with no regard of the outcome, flinging himself at the thing who had killed his master.

* * *

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" both Bryan and Tala turned as Boris stepped out the darkness with a malevolent smile on his face "still alive Bryan? I did train you well"

Bryan glared at the man who had destroyed his emotions and his life "what the fuck do you want?"

Boris laughed lightly "Voltaire has been a very foolish man"

"Why? Because he employed you again?" snarled Tala

"I believe that was the smartest part of his little plan," contradicted Boris "Voltaire doesn't know what he's unleashed"

Tala took a step back and whispered in Bryan's ear "find Kai, I'll distract Boris"

Bryan nodded and waited for his opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

"And you do know what Voltaire has unleashed I presume" said Tala coming to lean against the wall in front of Boris so Boris turned his gaze away from Bryan.

"A monster, surely you know that Tala. To join two Bitbeast so they truly become one? No one could survive that, especially when Black Dranzer makes up half the beast"

"Do you know how to stop it?" asked Tala calmly as out of the corner of his eye he watched Bryan slip away seemingly unnoticed by Boris.

"I do," said Boris "but I cannot do it myself"

"No surprises there" muttered Tala "is this you trying to strike a deal with me Boris?"

"Why Tala, I do believe you're beginning to know me" Boris actually looked him with a pleased expression

Tala looked at him disgustedly "know you? I've known you all my life Boris!"

"Oh come now, surely we must have had at least a few good times together"

"Yeah, the time Bryan pushed you in to that frozen lake and we all thought you were going to die"

"Still full of the sarcasm I see"

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Tala looked around for this new person who had informed Boris wrongly "anyway, what evil plan which helps you gain more power do you have in mind?"

Boris told him and Tala raised an eyebrow

"Look at me that way all you want Tala" Boris sighed "it's in all our best interests that this is completed otherwise this monster will have swept over the entire world before we even have time to breathe"

"Why should I believe you?" asked Tala

"Do you have any choice?" now it was Boris's turn to raise his eyebrows "if we don't act now that thing will increase until no one can stop it"

* * *

Bryan made his way up the corridor silently but stopped as he saw Voltaire turn in to the corridor ahead of him. Voltaire paused but only for a moment.

"You have served me well over the years Kuznetsov" he began walking slowly towards "a few mistakes, your battle with Ray Kon and your violence towards your trainers"

Bryan watched him calmly with his hands in his pocket.

"Indeed the way you brought Kai's Dranzer back to full power by beyblading Kai I could not have faulted"

"Thank you sir"

"However this refusal to complete your mission just would not do" Voltaire came to stand in front of Bryan "and now I find it is because you and my grandson…" Voltaire trailed off with disgust but his abhorrence bounced off Bryan "it disgusts me how you have the nerve to just stand there with no shame!"

"Oh dear" said Bryan not really bothered "that is a pity"

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" Voltaire's temper flared up

He raised his stick but Bryan was faster, without thinking he pulled out the knife Spencer had stabbed him with and sank it in to Voltaire's arm. Voltaire staggered back unable to hide the surprise as he clutched his arm. As he leant heavily against the wall he dropped the stick which, when Bryan had a closer look, had had its end sharpened to a point. Bryan let out a harsh laugh and began to walk on up the corridor.

"Come back here!" ordered Voltaire

"So you can kill me with your stick?" Bryan didn't even look round "stop living in a fairytale land old man, you're not in control anymore"

* * *

Kai looked up at the monster as it drove in to Seaborg killing the whale instantly before Kai could even move to stop it. The monster turned still more blood thirsty and it let out a cry as it rested its eyes on Kai.

"Dranzer no!" Kai tried calling to the red phoenix he loved so much but his phoenix was no longer able to hear him.

The monster rose above Kai as if waiting for Kai to run around the room like a trapped animal but Kai wasn't going to leave Spencer who was still hanging on to life by a thread.

"Come and get me you monster!" growled Kai as the monster sized him up

The monster opened its beak as it dived down on Kai. Kai dragged himself and Spencer out of the way seconds before the monstrous bird struck him. The beak hit the floor and the monster let out a cry as it lifted its head to attack Kai once again. As it attacked once again it discovered that Kai wasn't where he was supposed to be, surprised the monster turned to see Kai dragging Spencer behind the fallen desk. The monster turned and faced Kai who stood to look at the monster in the face.

"What are you waiting for?" he challenged, "I'm afraid I'm all you've got left"

The bird dived for Kai crying out as it did so; Kai closed his eyes awaiting the red hot pain to kill him but all he felt was hard muscle as he was pushed out the way of the attacking monster.

As Kai hit the wall once again he opened his eyes to see Bryan lying on top of him and glaring at him.

"Why don't you put an apple in your mouth so it can have dessert as well?" snapped Bryan

"I thought the door was locked" said Kai

"I'm strong remember, I kicked it down"

"You idiot! You've probably gone and let the thing escape!" Kai pushed Bryan off him and sat up

"I locked off the this storey" said Bryan "it can't get off this floor"

"Wow, you do have your brain in today" Kai raised his eyebrows

"Whatever rich boy"

They both stood as they heard a cry of fury as the monster realised it was stuck on the top floor.

"So have you got your apple so we can serve you up for the big bird?" asked Bryan "I'm sure you'll go nicely with mint sauce"

"Alright, you've made your point" said Kai as he checked Spencer

"Well honestly! You were standing there waiting to become bird food!" said Bryan as he looked curiously down at Spencer who hiccupped

"I had a plan" said Kai as he sat Spencer up gently against the wall

"And what was that?" asked Bryan "give it indigestion?"

"Very funny" Kai turned to Bryan and lifted up his shirt so he could untie the scarf from around Bryan's waist

"What did I tell before?" said Bryan "I'm not feeling horny"

"I need the scarf to wrap Spencer's chest idiot!" said Kai wrapping the scarf carefully around Spencer's chest "rest here" he whispered to Spencer "I'll come back for you"

Spencer grabbed Kai by his arm and coughed "I'm sorry"

"Oh God why do people get sappy when they think they're going to die?" asked Bryan snidely still bitter towards Spencer for stabbing him.

"It's fine" said Kai quietly and ignoring Bryan "just rest here, when we've finished I'll come back and get you"

He stood and pulling Bryan along with him stepped out of the room

"Hey, leave me in there!" said Bryan "I'm not becoming its second meal!"

"Are you a Blitzkrieg Boy or not?" asked Kai snappishly and wondering why he was actually bothering to drag Bryan with him

"I resign as of now" said Bryan as Kai pulled him in to an empty room

"Hate to break this to you rich boy but unless the thing's turned invisible it's not actually-" Bryan broke off as Kai pressed his lips on Bryan's.

When they parted several moments later Bryan raised his eyebrows "feel better?" he enquired as Kai got his breath back

"Do you always have to make me look pathetic?" asked Kai

Bryan smirked and pushed Kai against the wall "that's my job rich boy"

"You wouldn't be stalling would you?" asked Kai

"Wouldn't dream of it" Bryan kissed him again making Kai gasp while sliding his arms round Bryan's waist.

"Were you really going to kill me?" asked Kai pulling away "when you first arrived, did you really plan to kill me?"

"Yes" said Bryan bluntly

"And now?"

"Now the big monster bird thing is going to kill you so I won't have to bother"

"But-"

Bryan kissed him and-

_Beep-beep _

Bryan rolled his eyes and pulled back as he answered, "great timing as usual Tala"

"What does that mean?" asked Tala

"Nothing" said Bryan "what do you want?"

"I know how to destroy the monster thing"

"I do too, feed Kai to it. Kai's all for that idea" said Bryan smirking as Kai glared at him

"We've only got one chance at this"

"Oh good, I was hoping it would be-" Bryan was cut off as Kai put his fingers on Bryan's lips.

"Are you still there?" asked Tala but neither Bryan nor Kai answered as the huge bird head appeared through the doorway just inches away from them. Bryan quietly took Kai by his shoulders as the bird rested its huge eyes on them

"Mind telling us how to kill it" asked Bryan as Kai and the bird stared at each other like the calm before the storm.

"You have to find its weakness" said Tala

"And?"

"And you have to have to destroy it before it enters Kai, otherwise we're all doomed" 

"Do we know what its weakness is?" asked Bryan

"Not …as…such" said Tala awkwardly

"Oh good" said Bryan "I am so happy that we don't. I am so excited that we have to figure that out. Who doesn't love a good challenge?"

"That was all I could get out of Boris!"

"Well tell you what, next time don't bother!"

"I know its weakness" said Kai softly

"Oh I suppose you think it just wants lunch" snapped Bryan

"Not quite" Kai gave a small smile "it's me"

"Oh, you want lunch? Well I'm sure we can find a burger around here somewhere"

"No, I'm its weakness" Kai nodded at the head that looked at Kai curiously

"And how did you figure that one out?"

"Because I'm connected to it and it's connected to me. It can't work without me. Think about it, inside that mass of power lies Dranzer and Black Dranzer. Neither can be controlled by anyone but me"

"And how do you propose to kill it?"

"It becomes stronger when it's inside me so why don't I go inside it?"

"That's just stupid!" snorted Bryan

"You got any better ideas?" Kai looked deep in to Bryan's eyes and kissed him feverishly; pulling back he whispered, "don't forget me"

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Bryan suspiciously

Kai pulled away from Bryan and, before Bryan could even move, jumped in to the monster.

* * *

In my opinion Kai's just too heroic for his own good but then i'm a wuss (she so cheerfully admits on the internet), so tell me what you think people!

the last chapter will be coming soon (boohoo) but never mind! because after that i have 13 chapters of sequel to go through, well that's if you guys want a sequel, please tell me if you do!

anyway people until next time!

bye bye

kiki


	17. Ending Soul

Wow guys! Here we are! The last chapter of the **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**. Wow, I can't believe it's over! Sniffles…I love this fic! Still it had to end somewhere and this is where it ends. So please tell me what you think of the last chapter and thank you soooooo much for reading this and thank you for all the reviews you've already given! It means a lot!

I don't know what Chronicles i shall do next so if you have any ideas then do pass them along! the next Chronicles Of Fate will have nothing to do with Chronicles Of Fate save the name obviously.

A/N this last chapter, in my opinion, is slightly whimsical and strange but it was three in the morning and i was tired but i just wanted to get this fic done! and i kinda like it so it's staying!

anyway, without further ado and without another hesitation i would like to formally introduce the last chapter of the **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**! here it is people! hope you enjoy! and BB does not belong to me!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Ending Soul**

As Kai jumped in to the raging monster he heard Bryan shouting down his phone to Tala to come up. Then his hearing was blocked out; he didn't know how he knew what to do, he just did. As Bryan had been talking to Tala he'd looked in to the eyes of the bird and known that jumping in to the heart of the bird he could touch the spirit of Dranzer, and if he could do that then he could split Dranzer from Black Dranzer.

"Tala, get your fat arse up here now, Hiwatari's just done something amazingly stupid!" Bryan turned his phone off and looked up at the monster as it swerved around looking alarmed as Kai floated within it with a peaceful look on his face. As Bryan looked at Kai's face he felt all the hate within him die away as if it had never been there, hearing a noise he turned and wasn't surprised to see Spencer come staggering up to him. They looked at each other for a moment and then back at the bird. Then, on impulse, Bryan walked in to the bird and let Kai float in to his arms; Kai looked up at him and touched the side of his face as around them the monster screamed out in pain.

Staggering forward Spencer grabbed for Bryan and Kai and pulled himself up towards them, joining the group and wrapping his arms round them both. As Tala appeared from the other side he looked at the monster writhing around and without thought joined him team within the bird. The monster screamed in pain and Kai realised that it was full of hate and anger, that it fed off hate and anger. Within Kai it would have fed him hate causing it to grow stronger…but Kai had no hate in him, not anymore. None of them did. After they'd all been though they could finally put to rest the hate that had ruled their lives for so long…

The monster screeched as it tried to expel the force within it that was suffocating it. As it sensed another presence behind it turned and let out a cry. Voltaire stood gazing up at what he thought was his magnificent beast; he saw Bryan, Kai, Tala and Spencer all gathered within the heart of the monster. The monster above him let out a loud cry and the last thing Voltaire Hiwatari saw, before the monster struck him deep in the chest, was Kai leaning his head against Bryan's shoulder while looking completely at peace. As Kai watched his grandfather fall he felt a great weight lift from his shoulders and for the first time in a long time he gave a real genuine smile.

As the monster felt Kai's smile it let out one final shriek of defiant fury before the one giant monstrous bird became two phoenixes; one made of golden crimson and the other black. The four figures landed gently on their feet and Kai gave Black Dranzer a concluding look renewing his silent vow that he would never be tempted by the power that entranced him. Raising his arm he called Dranzer to him, she appeared at his side and faced Black Dranzer ready to strike. However a hand on Kai's shoulder stopped them as Bryan stepped forward with Falborg in all his icy glory.

"This one's mine rich boy" said Bryan. For years Bryan had wanted to tell Kai about what happened to Tony. To make Kai feel the guilt Bryan felt he should suffer but now that need had disappeared, it had gone so softly Bryan hadn't noticed it going. Now he knew that he would never tell Kai about Tony, he would not let Kai go through that pain. But Bryan was Bryan so someone somewhere should feel pain for the loss of Tony…and Bryan would never let Black Dranzer hurt Kai ever again.

As Kai stepped back Falborg attacked the black phoenix, his large hook like talons sinking in to the other bird, the anger inside Bryan fuelled the falcon making him stronger than the phoenix as Falborg thrashed Black Dranzer again and again in to the wall. Having decided that Bryan had done enough Tala stepped forward and prodded Bryan on the shoulder.

"Enough" he said handing Bryan the black box "let Tony rest"

Bryan looked at him "I think that's the sappiest thing you've ever said"

"And here's the darkest threat I've ever said" said Tala coolly "ever call my arse fat again and I'll kill you, now put Black Dranzer in the box"

Bryan nodded but only after giving Black Dranzer just one more thwack, Falborg drove the black phoenix in to the box which Bryan snapped shut.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

When he didn't get an answer he turned to see Kai and Tala kneeling down by Spencer who was slumped against the wall, his own blood staining his clothes. Bryan knelt down beside Kai and they watched as the strong blader gave one weak smile as he saw his team around him before hiccupping and closing his eyes for one last time.

"He was a strong blader" murmured Tala

"And he'll be remembered as such" whispered Kai

"We need to remember to get his sister" muttered Bryan almost absently as they all felt the loss at loosing such a huge member of their team. As Kai looked down at Spencer he suddenly felt dizzy as the realisation hit him that they would never see cool calm Spencer again.

"We'll get her parents to pick her up from Kai's place"

Both Tala and Bryan looked as Kai slumped against Bryan's shoulder

"Good grief! He's worse than a damsel in distress" commented Bryan

"He'll be exhausted" said Tala

They looked at each other

"Well I'm not carrying him," Tala snorted at the very idea "he'll crease my clothes"

Bryan rolled his eyes but picked up the phoenix in his arms "you see this is why people think you see yourself above everybody else"

"I don't see myself above everybody else!" Tala was insulted "I KNOW I'm above everyone else"

* * *

Kai made his way downstairs to the grand hall; it was three days after since they had returned from the Abbey, three days since his grandfather had been killed by his own greed, three days since his freedom had begun. He'd left Bryan in bed because as it turned out Bryan was idle as well as being a prick so instead of waiting for Bryan to decide that he didn't want breakfast Kai had chosen to join Tala in the grand hall. Neither Bryan nor Kai knew whether Tala knew about them but the wolf hadn't mentioned it so they hadn't either.

Spencer's funeral had been the day before where Bryan, Kai and Tala had had the pleasure of meeting Spencer's little sister or rather the bitch of a little sister as Bryan referred to her after she'd burst in to tears just because she'd looked at him for more than three seconds. Kai and Tala on the other hand had found her polite and rather charming when she'd offered them a drink and not Bryan.

Voltaire's funeral was to take place in two days time and Kai was determined that no matter how much he hated his grandfather he was not going to let Bryan carve 'prick' in to the coffin. The Hiwatari family had pride and Kai had told Bryan that no twat was going to ruin that by carving graffiti on the coffin, there was such a thing as respect and Bryan had to adhere to these rules…although Kai could still see Bryan doing it when Kai was distracted.

But that was in two days time and for now all Kai intended to do was do what every rich kid who had just inherited an entire estate would do: anything he dam well pleased. Of course he had to give some money to his parents but he intended to make them wait until they asked for it, a little test on their pride would do them good and anyway Kai had more important things to spend his money on; several priceless vases for a start as well as compensation to any of his staff who Bryan terrorised.

Bryan had been trying to get him to sack most of his staff and although he hadn't sacked Bryan's favourite manservant (Kai had got quite fond of the man especially because he infuriated Bryan so much) he had sacked that manservant Peter as soon as Bryan had told him the story of the burnt letter and he'd even let Bryan throw a snowball at Peter.

"SURPRISE!"

Kai looked down to the foyer to see six figures standing there all grinning at him

"What are you doing here?" he asked coming down to join his Bladebreakers

"You have a thirty two inch flat wide screen TV and you ask why we're here?" Max looked astonished

"Dude! Have you seen your kitchen? I'm telling you now; I'm eloping with your cook straight after lunch!" grinned Tyson oblivious to Hilary's hiss

"We're here to see your wonderful up-to-date-fully-equipped-with-the-latest-gadgets-computer!" said Kenny

"Stuff that! We're here to see that mighty fine maid of yours!" said Daichi drooling as said maid went by looking rather alarmed; Kai could hear another blank cheque calling to him just screaming out to be used as compensation.

"Oh you lot stop fooling around!" snapped Hilary failing to bring order to the motley bunch

"We're here to see you of course" Ray smiled

Kai stared at him

"What?"

"You've got baby blue ear muffs on"

"It's cold out there" said Ray defensively

"Baby blue?"

"It was that or baby pink"

"You should have seen what else he brought with him" snorted Daichi "hat, gloves, scarf, two puffy coats, four waistcoats, snow boots, woolly trousers and mittens are just the tip of the iceberg"

"I get colds very easily" said Ray ignoring the sniggers from Tyson

"Ray, I am rich enough to have central heating" said Kai eyebrows raised

"You never know when the heating might break down" replied Ray

"As you can see" said Kenny with a grin "we haven't changed at all. Tyson and Daichi are still stupid, Max is still nicely abnormal, Ray still thinks up every unfeasible event, Hilary's still scarier than Satan eating hot chillies and I'm still the know it all!"

"So I see" said Kai who had blanked out halfway through

"Oh never mind that! Is there any food?" asked Tyson eagerly

"In there" Kai pointed to the grand hall and watched Tyson and Daichi run there closely followed by Hilary, Max and Kenny seconds before realising that Tala was in there…oh well.

"Come on" Ray grabbed his arm "we're going for a walk"

"Are you sure you can fit through the door with that lot on?" asked Kai

"Oh haha, come on, I want to know everything that's happened"

* * *

"How did you know anything had happened?" asked Kai when they were halfway round his extensive gardens and after Ray had prised out every detail save the part about what he felt about Bryan, that information belonged to Kai and Kai alone.

"Because it was me who alerted Tala to the fact that something was wrong" explained Ray

"You talked to Tala?"

"I did"

"But you hate Tala"

"Yes, he's so full of himself" Ray pulled a face "he thinks he's better than everyone else"

"He doesn't" said Kai

They were interrupted by a window opening and Daichi came flying out the window, moments later Tala shoved his head out saying

"I'm better than you and I'm always going to be better than you so stay out of my way"

Ray looked at Kai

"That was badly timed," admitted Kai "but that's no reason to hate him"

"He hates me" reasoned Ray

"I will admit he's waiting for the day you drop tomato ketchup down your top" said Kai

"Then he's in for a long wait" Ray smirked in a very un-Ray way "I don't like tomato ketchup but I'll be happy to throw some on his designer top"

"But why did you contact him in the fist place?" asked Kai before Ray digressed any further

"Because you weren't answering any of my letters," said Ray simply "so I went to Tala's and he said he'd come to Russia and I should continue to try and contact you in anyway I could. He said you wouldn't get any of it but it would distract Voltaire from him. So I called although Tala said I shouldn't leave my name in case Voltaire got nasty and I sent you letters, emails and even a message in a bottle"

"You got Tala to come to Russia?" Kai raised his eyebrows "that's some feat, he usually stays as far away from Boris as possible"

"Actually I think it was Daichi singing to him that caused Tala to flee for Russia" Ray grinned

"Ah" Kai stopped "what do you mean you sent me a message in a bottle? You're seriously telling me that you threw a bottle in the sea?"

"Technically it was Tyson who threw it in" answered Ray not quite meeting Kai's eye

"Oh really"

"Well moving on to other subjects" said Ray rather hurriedly "we caught Boris at the airport you'll be pleased to hear"

"You did?"

"Yes, Tyson knocked him out with Hilary's suitcase, Max taped his mouth up with chewing gum and the authorities picked him up, they say they won't be able to keep him for long because he didn't technically so anything but at least it's something"

"Good"

They walked on in silence for a while until Ray said with a smile

"It's good to see you're ok Kai"

"Just as long as you know if you send me anymore messages in bottles I will disown you" said Kai inwardly pleased to be reunited with his team.

* * *

"There you are" Bryan said as Kai wandered in to the bedroom

"Oh so now we're feeling horny are we?" enquired Kai as Bryan pulled him over to the bed

"That's right rich boy" Bryan kissed him as he laid Kai on the bed. Kai groaned and let Bryan unbutton his shirt. Bryan kissed his lips, neck and-

"Wait! Hang on!" Bryan pulled himself off Kai who whined feeling somewhat befuddled; he watched as Bryan shut the door and locked it.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Kai as Bryan shoved a large chest of drawers in front of the shut and locked door just to make sure.

"The last time someone walked in without knocking I got stabbed" Bryan climbed back on top of Kai "and I'll be dammed before I'm interrupted again"

"I doubt that's going to happen," said Kai as Bryan pushed him down once more "they're all tormenting Tala outside"

"Oh good" Bryan looked at Kai "you've put your blue triangles back on"

"What gave you the clue? The paint? Or the blue?"

"Very funny rich boy"

Kai kissed him and said quietly "you came in after me" he looked in to Bryan's eyes "when I went in to the heart of the monster you followed me"

"Well don't get sappy about it" said Bryan "trust me, it won't happen again"

Kai kissed him. What they had wasn't a fairytale or a sweet romance; it ran deeper than that and increased with every moment. It caught them in a web of emotions neither of them knew existed. It made them feel alive and free from other confinements. Kai had found something he was content to loose to and Bryan had found something which over time would unlock the emotion still trapped within him…although neither of them would ever admit they actually liked each other!

**The End**

* * *

I wanted to put Ian there as well but it would slightly stupid if he appeared out of nowhere in the last chapter so I left him out. And I know it was a sappy ending but come on, I'm a sappy person!

so tell me what you think and i hope you liked it! i hope it didn't ruin the story!

i hope you will join me for the SEQUEL, it's called **Beat Of A Dammed Lover** and it should be up NEXT WEEK so join me for that and i hope you enjoy it as much as you liked this!

over and out!

Kiki

thanks once again for all your lovely reviews and comments, i loved hearing them!


End file.
